A sleepover like no other
by loverofnothing
Summary: One month. 7 Beyblade teams. 1 adult. No Beyblades. And a whole mansion and grounds to themselves. What will happen? Will they all make it out alive? Will any love or new friendships be formed? Or will they all remain rivals despite this brilliant idea thought up by none other than Mr Dickinson himself. Main pair, KaiXRey, but there will be lots of other too. Read and Review!
1. Ideas and arguments

"Judy, Grandpa, Bruce, (Tyson's dad) Hiro, please try and calm down." Mr Dickinson sat at the head of a conference table looking around at the different faces of his friends and their different reactions to what he had just said.

Judy, she was in hysterics. Her team would never agree to it, and she didn't really trust any of them either and was totally against the idea. Grandpa thought it was a good thing but he was still a little weary about having all of them together in one place. Bruce was happy with it, but he had tried to get his father to see things his way, and that had only caused a fight between the pair that showed no signs of calming down anytime soon. Then there was Hiro, he was sat calmly thinking about what had been said. Anybody who looked at his could tell that he was thinking everything over in his head and deciding if it really was an idea worth his time of if it was just a bad idea no worth batting an eyelid for.

"I know it might be a bad idea, and that is why I am asking Hiro if he would like to go there with them all to keep an eye on them." When nobody's expression changed, he decided it was time for so serious persuasion skills. Any lucky for him he had much experience in that department. "Having all of the teams in one place will help them learn to get along, and to realize that it isn't all about winning or beating the other teams. And it is too late to stop the idea since I have already reserved the house for a month." With that said Mr D sat back in his chair and got comfortable to watch the arguments and fights unfold once again.

This time Grandpa was arguing with Judy about letting them all go and Bruce was trying to calm the pair down with no such success. Hiro however was smiling to himself, and soon that smile turned into a soft chuckle. And that soft chuckle caught the attention on the others and everybody was watching him waiting for him to explain his reasons for laughing at such a strange time.

"So let me just get this all straight sir." Hiro turned his attention to Mr D to make sure he knew exactly what was going to happen. "You have invited the Bladebreakers, The White Tigers, The All-stars, The Majestics, The Demolition Boys, The Bega Bladers and F-Dynasty to stay in a large mansion for a month? And I will be the only remotely responsible one there? And they all have to get along by the end of the month else we will all be stuck there? And we are not aloud outside of the grounds of this mansion that you have reserved for us?"

When the idea was said out load, it sounded completely and utterly bonkers, one of those things that everybody knows will just never work. But Mr D, being the dreamer that he was, did not intend to stop his plans because a few people thought he was a little mad. People had thought him mad when he wanted to start the BBA, and now look. The BBA is the centre of all beyblading and all because he dared to dream. Yeah, he was still going through with his plans.

"Yes, that is the plan." Mr D smiled at Hiro, he knew what was going through his mind.

"Well, it sounds like fun. I'm in!" He smiles at his father and Grandfather and the pair shrug knowing that if Hiro is there then nothing to bad can happen to anybody whilst out there. Judy however, was not feeling quite as happy about them agreeing with the idea.

"No, I will not have it! If I am not there then god knows what Rick will do! He's not known for his abilities to keep calm and talk about things. I just don't think that it is a safe idea at all, and I will not let it happen! No, I will not have it Stanley!" With that, she sat back in her chair and looked at Mr D, hoping that her small rant was enough to convince him of how bad and dangerous his idea truly was.

Bruce was smiling and thinking about how he knew nothing was going to change Mr D's mind. Let alone Judy throwing a tantrum that equalled the skills of Ming Ming on a bad day.

"Look my fly mama; we should dig what the D man is putting down. The way I see it the little dogs need some chillin' time together or we won't be able to keep 'em clam. You dig?" Grandpa was looking at Judy with a very serious look on his face but poor Judy, she, not being used to his language, was left without any idea of what had just been said.

Bruce, seeing the distressed look on Judy's face decided it was time he helped her out. "What he means to say is we should be happy about the idea that Stanley has thought of and that if the kids don't spend anytime together then we won't be able to stop them from fighting when they do see each other. Wouldn't you agree?" Bruce was looking at her trying to make her see sense. He didn't really know Judy all too well, but he had heard enough rumours and stories to know that she didn't like being kept out of the loop of things.

Hiro was looking at her with his look that says 'you should really agree, you might disappoint somebody if you don't'. It was often reserved for the likes of Tyson and his Grandpa. Grandpa in fact was seen giving her the same look, family traits!

After a few more moments of silence, Judy looked at Mr D with a sight and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll let my team go, but I am taking their blades away. Because if Rick is in a bad mood and has his blade then there won't be, a mansion left for them to stay in. I am sorry, but my team will go in without their beyblades." She looked at Mr D who was now tugging on his moustache thinking about the newfound information.

They all waited in silence. Would Mr D say that it was a no blades trip? Or would he say that is fine but the others would have their beyblades. Then again, it would be a lot safer, and easier for Hiro, if they didn't have their blades.

"That is fine Judy; in fact I am now making this trip a no blades trip. They will all turn up at the house tomorrow with their blades and launchers and I will have one of my team put them all in a fire and waterproof box that will then go into the BBA vault for safekeeping. Are we all now agreed on letting this trip go ahead?" He looked over the faces, stopping to look at Judy more than the others and he could see that they were generally quite happy about the idea.

They all nodded their agreement and began smiling. With that said and agreed, they said their goodbyes and all went off to make their preparations for the month's trip that was to go ahead. Mr Dickinson was pleased with his work and they himself left to make sure all of the teams arrived at the airport without any problems.


	2. Reactions

Hiro was stood in the dojo facing his little brother's team. Well most of the team that is, his own brother was missing. "TYSON! I SAID GET IN HERE NOW! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" He began pacing in front of the group of teens.

Max and Rey were both laid out on the floor already bored of having to wait for Tyson and were guessing what the important announcement was going to be about. Chief was on his laptop listening to Dizzy talk about how hot is was and how she needed some air, not the dojo's hot air and Hillary was chatting with her moaning about how hot and stuffy it was. Then that left Kai who was sat at the back of the group arms and legs crossed and eyes closed deep in meditation. Nothing new there then.

But little did he know that Rey had positioned himself so that he was able to talk to Max and keep an eye on his sex god, A.K.A Kai. It was a known fact that most blader was bi and Rey was one of them. In fact, even Kai had admitted to being one of them. And Rey had a major thing for Kai; he had had the crush since he had first met his team captain at the regional tournament. Also to his luck, Kai liked him the most. So they often shared hotel rooms and sat next to one another on trains or planes and it gave him time to observe Kai and realize how much of a crush he did have on him. But he would never have the guts to tell Kai, so he settled for watching him from afar.

Then Tyson walked in smiling at his big brother. "Sorry I'm a little late, I was kind of busy reading my comics." He looked at the guys and chuckled before taking a seat next to Max.

Hiro sighs in frustration but tries to seem happy. He did have a month to spend looking after the team and like six others. "Nice of you to join us little brother. And I do have something important to tell you all." He waited to make sure he had the attention of all the boys, and was surprised at the fact that Kai had opened his eyes and everything. "This morning Mr Dickinson told me that he wants you guys and some of the other teams to get along better. So he has decided to invite you guys, The White Tigers, The All-Stars, The Majestics, The Demolition Boys, The Bega Bladers and F-Dynasty to a mansion for a month. You will all learn to get along when your there and hopefully become friends. He has told me that I am the only adult that will be there, and we are restricted to the grounds around the house. And the most important thing is there are no blades allowed." He looked sternly at Tyson but he was now in a total state of shock and didn't notice the stare from his brother.

Kai was looking at Hiro with a glare that could easily kill him if Hiro cared that is. Max was trying not to laugh at Tyson, who as we know is in shock, and he didn't really mind not having his blade. He could live. Rey was fine with it and he was trying not to laugh at Tyson. Chief and Hillary were fine with it and in fact they were back to their conversation with Dizzy about how hot the air was.

Tyson was quick to snap back into reality, and he was in no way happy about what he had just been told. "NO WAY! I get we should get along and everything like that, and it will be cool to be there for a month. But I am not leaving Dragoon behind! I would rather die than be without him for one day, let alone an entire month!" He was on his feet begging his brother to tell him it was just a joke and that he could take his blade without a problem.

Max laid back down as did Rey and they began wondering how long it would be before somebody hits Tyson when they get into the house. Kai had once again closed his eyes, still unaware of the person watching him. And Hiro was rolling his eyes at his brother's poor attempt to change his mind.

"Tyson, those are the rules from Mr Dickinson. And he has already promised me that he will keep all of your guys' blades and launchers safe. And if you try and sneak it in then you'll have to answer to me!" Hiro looked down on his brother who was now going into his sulking mood and turned his back on his brother.

"Tyson come on, it'll be a laugh. Just try and keep a open mind?" Rey was trying to get him to come around but when his face was still sulky he turned to Max to help him out. "Yeah, it'll be fun. And I'm sure there will be loads of food and a massive T.V" Max was grinning to himself and Rey was shaking his head at the small blondes amazing powers of persuasion. Even Hiro was a little stunned, he had never seen anybody so good at persuasion except Mr D, and Max was easily a close second.

Tyson sat next to Max and was smiling. "Do you really think there will be a huge T.V? Because if there is then I call the living room forever! What do you look forward to about it Maxie? And you Rey?" Tyson was over his mood and was thinking ahead for the future.

"Well I have to say I'm just looking forward to it in general. It'll be like a month long holiday. What about the rest of you?" Max was being a lot nicer than Tyson by including Hillary, Chief and Kai. Even if Kai didn't want to be included, he still had the chance to talk if he wanted to.

"Has got to be spending time with my old team. You guys?" Rey turned his head to look at Chief and Hillary who were now paying attention to the main conversation instead of having their own with Dizzy. "Getting to spend some time with the girls." Hillary was the only girl around the Bladebreakers and naturally she was going to enjoy being around the girls. "Getting to look at Emily's new data she just got." Chief was smiling to himself.

Then something clicked in all of their minds, Tyson was staring at Chief very suspicious, Max and Rey had sat up and Hillary was almost scowling at him. He however, had no idea what he had said to cause such a reaction. Then he thought everything through, he had said about Emily. Was that really such a big deal? Yes, apparently it was.

"Oh stop it guys, it's only him and Emily. They've been talking for ages!" Dizzy was on Chief's lap but she had to pipe up. She was known for being load and annoying, but she really did have perfect timing.

"KENNY AND EMILY!" Tyson was grinning again and was clapping his hands. Then Max decided to cut in. "SITTING IN A TREE!" Knowing where this was going, Chief tried to shut them up but he had missed the loudest mouth of them all. Dizzy. "SITTING IN A TREE K-"

"Okay you guys, that's enough. And by the way, we leave for the mansion tomorrow morning. So you should probably start packing. See you all at dinner." With a wave and smile, Hiro left the room to pack his own things. He was lucky, they had all agreed rather easily. He wondered if the other teams were taking the news any better.

Over in the BBA head building with Mr Dickinson and the team captains…

"Well, I and my team are quite happy with the arrangements sir. The others however, may need to be reminded that this isn't a real punishment." Robert was being polite but kept giving evil glances and nasty looks to the other captains when Mr D wasn't looking.

Garland caught every look and he wasn't about to let his team seem like the worst there just because Robert wanted them to. "My team will be happy with it too sir." Just then there was a loud bang on the door and everybody could hear Ming Ming outside. "GARLAND! THEY HAD BETTER GIVE ME MY OWN BATHROOM ELSE I AM NOT GOING!" When she was done demanding you could hear the other girls moaning at her and telling her to grow up and stop being such a spoilt brat. This month trip was going to be one to remember. That much was clear.

"So much for being happy about it." Michael mumbled hand covering his mouth. He just couldn't resist taking a cheap shot at somebody. But Garland wasn't going to take that shot lying down. "Well somebody from my team wasn't the reason that this is a no beyblades trip." Another cheap shot.

Mr Dickinson was shaking his head, they weren't even at the mansion yet and they were already fighting. Well two of them were, but he knew it was only going to be a matter of time before Lee or Julia jumped in and then all hell was going to break lose.

"Give it a rest you two! He said no blades we will respect that. Now I warn you, do not make me shut you two up!" Julia was tired of the fighting and being the less patient of her and her brother, she couldn't just be quiet and she had to find some kind of way to shut them up.

"God Julia, no need to get in a hissy fit about it. Anybody would think you were on your period or something." Lee couldn't stop himself. He was thinking out load again, and he knew he was going to pay for that one. One thing all guys knew was to never take the mick out of a girl, or use her period as a joke. Especially if that girl was an excellent beyblader with a brother of equal strength.

Julia knew he didn't mean to say it but she was in such a bad mood and not to mention she was a little tired from the flight and she couldn't help herself. She stormed over to Lee who began backing away with speed, but when he did that, she only got faster and began to growl at him. The others simply rolled their eyes and let the pair get on with what they were doing.

It was only when she had wrestled him into a rather tight headlock did Michael decide that poor Lee had had enough and decided to grab her by the waist, despite her load protests, and out her as far away from him as possible. He then helped Lee stand up who was barley breathing but managed to nod his appreciation despite the laughter coming from the rest of the boys and Julia.

"Well, I know two teams won't have to be dragged there tomorrow. Now what about the rest of you?" When nobody made any notions to speak, Mr D turned to the one person who had yet to say anything. "Tala, what about you and your team? Will you walk or be dragged tomorrow?" It sounded harsh, but it was only a joke. For the time it was at least.

Tala opened his eyes and looked around the room. He would have rather been anywhere else except in a room with those people, except Mr D. He didn't really mind him so much. With a sigh, he looked at Mr D. "Do we have a choice." Mr D shook his head with a smile on his face. "Okay then, we will go. And stick to the rules." He then closed his eyes once again, trying to block out the sound of the other idiots in the room.

Michael and Lee looked at one another and nodded. Turns out, they had a lot in common and they had become quite good friends over the years and might as well have been brothers. "Our teams are in Sir." They both smiled at Mr D who let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention to Julia who was still stood in the corner sending glares and dirty looks to Lee and Michael, and was the only captain left to agree to the terms of the stay.

Julia quickly felt everybody's eyes on her and knew she had to make the decision and quick. Would it really be so bad if her and her brother went? After all, it would give her some time with the girls and her brother could spend some time with the guys. Yeah, why not go for it. "Sir, me and my brother would be happy to go and follow the rules. Can I please go to sleep now?" She wasn't trying to be rude or anything, she just hadn't gotten used to the time difference yet and she needed some sleep if she stood any chance of getting up in the morning.

"Of course, Julia. Now you will all be staying in the building tonight. I trust you can find your own way to the rooms on this floor. Goodnight, make sure you are up and ready by 9 at the latest tomorrow. Have a good night. And also, you will each have your own cars tomorrow morning, now off you go." He smiled and waved them off watching them as they left.

When the door opened, he could hear the members of the teams asking questions and demanding to know what happened and when they would be leaving and he couldn't help but smile to himself. It may have seemed a bit daring, but he was sure it was going to pay off in the end.


	3. Morning mishaps

"Morning Hiro" Rey stifles a yaw and he waves at Hiro barley awake. He got plenty of sleep, and he was up at his normal time, he might have had some bad dreams, but nothing to make him this tired. He just was not a morning person, never had been and never will be. Just like a cat, he hates mornings. He then makes his way across the kitchen towards the coffee machine.

He was thankful when he arrived in civilization and he found that he didn't have to make his cup of coffee every morning. He could just press the button and wait. It had taken him many spoilt cups to get the hang of it but once he had the hang of it he couldn't live without one each and every morning.

"Morning, bad nights sleep? You look terrible." Hiro smiled at Rey from his seat on the top of the counter top next to the coffee machine. He knew Rey wasn't a morning person and they had the same conversation almost every morning. But as of late Rey was trying to change it up, say something different.

"Yeah, was having a nightmare for most of the night if I'm being perfectly honest." He smiled at Hiro who wasn't quite sure how to react. He didn't want to joke in case Rey was being serious and he didn't want to be serious if it was a joke so he settled on a neutral answer. "Is that so?" Rey looked at him and nodded sleepily.

Just then, there was a small ding and Rey looked at the coffee machine thankful that it was finished so quickly. He carefully took the cup out, blew away some of the steam and took a sip. Just how he liked his morning coffee. He then, still sleepy, made his way over to the table and to his regular seat. Yes, in that house they all had their designated seats at the dinner table to stop a fight breaking out at every meal.

He was almost at his seat when he heard Hiro chuckling to himself and shook his head. He was sure that bloke was going mad from being around so many teens all the time. But he continued to his seat despite Hiro's made chuckling.

When Rey sat down though he didn't feel the cold, hard wood that normally greeted him. Instead, it was something warm, a body perhaps. But who would be stupid enough to sit in his seat? Everybody knew it was his seat, so why try and sit in it?

After a moment of thinking, he realized two things. He was still sat on the warm body, and only one other person in the house gets up as early as he and Hiro do. And he is going to be in an extremely bad mood when Rey gets up. Rey glanced at Hiro who was sat on the counter with his mouth open and his eyes almost popping out of his head.

Quickly Rey jumped up and spun around to look at Kai. But fete had decided that today was the day Rey was going to have something terrible happen to him. And upon spinning around, coffee mug still in hand, his coffee had managed to slush around so much that it flew out of his mug. And then it landed on none other than his team captain, and sex god. But not only was it on him, but it was spilt all down his bare chest!

Hiro had fallen off of the counter top and was trying not to laugh whilst he found his way back to his feet. Rey was holding his coffee mug for dear life and mentally slapping himself and using every curse word he knew in both Chinese and English. And finally there was Kai, still sat down on his chair, coffee now all over his bare, muscled, chest. But you could see it in his face how much it was hurting him by how white his knuckles were whilst he was gripping onto the table.

Once Hiro was up on his feet, he grabbed a tea towel as fast as he could and chucked it over to Kai who grabbed it in mid air and quickly began patting the boiling hot liquid off of his, still, bare chest. He kept patting until it was all gone and then he looked in front of him and was surprised to see Rey still stood there.

At that moment, Rey noticed where he was really stood. In-between Kai's legs. He had had a few to many dreams about being there, but he never thought it would be in the circumstances that it was. He quickly stepped back, but fete decided he hadn't had enough yet. He bumped into the table, causing what was left of his morning coffee to spill, once again, over Kai. But this time it was over his trousers and Rey couldn't stop himself from going as red as a tomato.

Hiro couldn't help himself anymore and burst out laughing and had to grip onto the kitchen counter to stop himself from collapsing onto the floor. He knew all about Rey's thing for Kai and he just knew this wasn't going to have a happy ending.

"FUCK!" Kai stood up as quick as he could causing the chair he was sat on not moments before to fall backwards and smash onto the floor. He then tried to use the already damp tea towel to dry his trousers but it was of no use. Only one thing came to mind, and it had to be done. He quickly whipped off his trousers and chucked them on the floor.

Rey then placed his, now empty cup, on the table and had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't let out a purr at the sight of his sex god almost naked. He was so well muscled and his skin was pale making him stand out in the dim light of the kitchen. Not to mention he was just perfect and he had a slight red taint to his cheeks, maybe he could be embarrassed.

Hiro wasn't really sure where to look, he was only 19 and he could easily have any of the guys, yes, Hiro was openly gay, that he met. But seeing Kai like that was getting hard to resist, but he managed to for the sake of his friend Rey. Rey now had gotten over how amazing Kai looked and both he and Kai were looking at the door when they hear the sound of faint footsteps coming down the hall.

Max was the first into sight; he was holding his baseball bat and looking around for some kind of attacker. Tyson was barley awake, leaning on Max for support and was also looking for some kind of attacker. Hillary was in her dressing gown and curlers and she didn't look like she was in a good mood. And Chief was looking very tired and didn't really seem to know what was going on.

Then all at once they realized what was going on and they saw Kai they all looked from him to Hiro to Rey rather confused. They couldn't really understand why Kai was almost naked but it was making them all rather uncomfortable so they settled on looking at Hiro and Rey for some kind of explanation.

"You guys go and get ready, make sure you're packed and everything and I will tell you when you're done. Now get a move on!" He walked over to them , taking the large baseball bat from Max whilst he lead the rest of them off down the hall leaving a stunned Rey and a very angry Kai.

"Kai, I am so sorry about the coffee. I feel like a real twat." Rey knew Kai wouldn't be happy with his apology but he had to say something just to break the awkward silence if anything.

Kai looked at Rey, saw the embarrassed look on his face and almost smiled. Almost. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have been sat in your seat; I mean it is your seat right?" Kai grabbed his trousers and made his way to the exit. "See you in a bit Rey" With one last look, he walked off to his room to find an actual outfit.

Rey was left in the kitchen stunned. Kai had just said it was his fault, he had apologised. Maybe the coffee fumes and burns had driven him into a moment of insanity. You never know, anything can happen. Rey shook his head and went to go and make himself another coffee.

Meanwhile over in the BBA building things were much loader…

"LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Julia was screaming at the top of her voice her eyes on Lee making sure he was turned around since she was in just a towel.

"Sorry, I was looking for your brother. I needed to give him back his hairbrush!" Lee couldn't believe it; he had just seen Julia in a towel. Don't doubt him; it was something most beybladers wanted to see. But he felt like such an ass for not knocking. But he decided to keep her talking so he held up the hairbrush as proof of his story.

Julia sighed; grateful he didn't come in just to see her in a towel. She wasn't stupid, she knew all of the guys wanted to see her like that. "Just leave it on the floor, and sorry for shouting. But you know." Julia did like Lee, he was a nice guy and she had no reason not to like him. Apart from the fact that they had never really talked to one another before.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you at the mansion later!" He quickly dropped the brush on the floor and ran to the door. In his attempt at a quick escape, he failed to notice the door was already open and instead he just fell out with a loud thud. When he was on the floor, he heard Julia gasp and he quickly pulled the door shut.

Michael smiled when he saw Lee on the floor and helped him up. "So did you see her or not?" Lee and Michael had developed a dare after seeing all of the other teams in the building. First one to get Julia or one of the other girls to kiss them gets a new iPod from the other. Silly to you, but it was something that was going to keep them entertained.

Lee smiled and nodded at Michael who nodded at how impressed he was with his new best friends. "Nice, you'll have her in not time. And by the way, Mariah is moaning about something or another. So have fun with that." Michael made to leave Lee but he grabbed his shirt and stopped him with a grin. "I'm not going near her if she's in a mood; I'll let somebody else deal with her. Come on; let's hang in your room." Lee continued his grip on Michael's shirt and he pulled him to his own room.

"Hey Rick, want your CD back or not?" Johnny was stood in the middle of the hallway with Crusher and Ian who were both laughing at a fuming Rick. The three had already formed some sort of prankster alliance and had put their team skills to the test before they were even in the mansion.

"OI I SAID GIVE IT BACK ALREADY!" Rick was giving them a warning look that didn't make even one of them blink. They were all season pranksters and those kinds of stares and threats didn't really do anything to them. If anything, it encourages them to keep going.

Ian thought it was his turn to taunt the much larger blader. "Catch us if you can big man!" He took the CD and case out of Johnny's hand and the trio began sprinting down the hall at top speed with a very angry rick running behind them shouting and cursing them with every word ever used by a human.

Halfway down another hall Ian and Johnny saw somebody coming and signalled to Crusher to keep to the sides of the hall to avoid the person getting hurt. They were quick to pass them but poor Rick didn't have the same warning and tripped over them landing on his back with them on top of him. He was about to curse when he saw who was actually on top of him.

"Sorry Rick, are you okay? I mean I didn't make you hurt yourself or anything did i?" Monica was much smaller than Rick but she was such a kind and gentle soul she always worried about hurting other people or upsetting them. Rick suddenly lost all traces of his anger and was more concerned as to weather or not he had hurt little Monica whilst chasing her brother and his friends.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about this. Your brother and his friends stole my CD again." He looked back up the hallway and saw Crusher heading his way and he knew if he wanted to keep his head then he should really not be caught with his little sister on top of him in the middle of a hallway. So he gently lifted her up, placed her on her feet next to him, and then stood up himself.

Crusher reached the pair and straight away crouched down to talk to Monica, ignoring Rick as he went. "Monica, are you okay?" He chose then to glare up at Rick letting him know if anything had happened then it was he who was going to pay. "I'm fine, but why did you take Rick's CD? You should give it back Crusher!" She may have been small but she knew how to make people do her biding, including her big brother.

"I would Monica, but Johnny has it now. I think Robert found him though. Or maybe Ian has it, in that case then Tala has it." He smiled at his sister and she just shook her head and looked up at Rick. "Okay, let's go and pack. And next time you do something like this, I won't be happy. Bye Rick." She smiled up at Rick and waved before pulling her brother back down the hall.

Rick gave a small wave himself and even smiled at how she commanded everything and everyone. He was about to walk down the hall when he saw four people he was going to find himself.

"Here Rick, sorry about these two." Robert threw the CD back and Rick caught it easily eying him suspiciously. Johnny was behind him looking annoyed and bored. Then there was Tala who was looking at Ian, who was stood with Johnny looking annoyed and generally tired out from all of the running.

"Yeah, it won't happen again!" Tala gave both Ian and Johnny a stern look that they both knew shouldn't be contradicted. Robert however, just shook his head knowing that the pair would no doubt start pulling more pranks once they reached the house and they wouldn't be nearly as simple as their earlier one.

"Thanks, and next time they try something like that I'll run full speed and actually catch one of them!" Rick gave an evil glare to Ian who actually had to turn around so that he could get away from the stare. "See you all later." With a wave of his hand, that was more of a dismissal than a goodbye and went back to his own room to prepare for the long month ahead.


	4. Limos, Suitcases and Revelations

"Come along all! Okay Tala, you and your team are in the first limo, Robert the second, Michael the third, Lee the fourth, Garland the fifth and Julia you and your brother will be in the same limo as me. Now come along, I trust you can put your own luggage in the boots." With one last glance, Mr D walked over to the last limo and got in, making sure he was comfortable because with those teams he knew something as simple as putting luggage in a limo boot was a real hard task.

They all moved along slowly. One by one, the teams stopped at their appointed limo and began packing everything away. The Demolition boys were the first to be finished and into their limo, no real surprise. But everybody else was having a few problems with the luggage…

"Who in the hell brought three suitcases? And why?" Johnny was trying to squeeze the last suitcase in the boot but was having no such luck. Each Majestic usually travelled with two suitcases, sometimes one if it was a short trip. But on this occasion, one of them had insisted on bringing a third for some unknown reason. But whoever it was really wasn't in Johnny's good books.

Enrique jabbed Oliver in the ribs and he then looked at Johnny. "It was me, but you know if I don't have all of my hair products then I might as well not get up in the morning!" Oliver held his hands up in mock surrender. To be fair, he was originally coming with five suitcases and if it wasn't for Enrique, he never would have gotten down to three. Four, maybe. But not three, which just seemed impossible.

"Come on Johnny; just be glad he didn't actually bring all five he was planning to." Enrique smiled at Johnny who tried to get him but was stopped by Robert who had a hold of his shirt. "I'll help if that makes you feel better mate." Enrique walked over to the case, picked it up with ease and slid it into the boot without any problems.

Johnny was about to say something when Robert cut in. "Well done, now let's get in before one of you lot decide that you want to re-pack the boot. Get in yeah?" He opened the door for them and waited until they were all in to look at the other teams. But somebody else caught his eye, somebody in a mask with blonde, spiked hair. Yes, it was Mystel.

Robert didn't know what it was about the highflying teen, but whatever it was caught his attention. Robert knew he was a person who liked to live by his own rules and he was always happy and smiling. Most people would say that they were opposites, but they had talked a few times before and it turns out they hade more in common than anybody else would have been able to guess. But Robert felt something more than friendship for the teen, not that he would ever admit that to anybody. But he did.

Oliver then popped his head out of the door and looked up at Robert. "Hey, Robert are you getting in or not? Because having the door open is making it cold in here! So hurry the hell up!" With that said Enrique, put his head back inside and Robert also climbed in and the group waited for the others to be ready.

"Hey, will you guys please be careful with my stuff! There are computer programmes in there that are worth more than your entire wardrobe! And if you drop it, you are buying me a new one!" With that said Emily gave them a stern look and got into the limo and settled down with her laptop.

"Honestly, why did we let her bring all of this stuff?" Rick asked passing Eddie the last of Emily's suitcases. She, like Oliver, had brought three suitcases but hers were much bigger and contain a lot of heavy equipment. She was just lucky the rest of her team had only brought one each else, they never would have gotten everything in the boot.

Eddie took it and both him and Michael began pushing to get it into the small space left in the boot. "I don't know, but I really regret letting her now that I think about it!" Michael and Eddie gave the suitcase one last push and it slid into the space quite nicely. All of the cases were in, and when the three looked at the boot, they knew it was going to be a challenge to get them back out again.

They all looked at the other teams and were surprised to see three of them still arguing and moaning about having to pack. Michael looked at Lee and they both nodded to one another before he got in and began to annoy Emily again. Eddie looked to the last limo and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Julia and Raul having an argument that almost everybody could hear. Rick however had his eyes focused on the little girl who he managed to fall over not an hour earlier.

Yes, he was staring at Monica who was laughing and joking around with her close friend Brooklyn. Rick liked the little girls, she was funny, smart and was never one to be put down. But there was something else about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something about her interested him, and he was determined to find out what it was. Even if he did have to hit Crusher to do it.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Eddie grinning at him. "You know when you stare at her like that it kind of gives it away buddy, so try and hide it a bit better." Rick knew what Eddie was thinking and he knew he was going to tell Michael, who would tell Lee, who would tell Kevin, who would tell Mariah who would tell everybody.

"And what is it exactly Eddie?" Rick already knew, but he wanted to be sure, before he hit Eddie for thinking about it. "You know the fact that you like her as way more than a friend. Come on, let's get in." Eddie removed his hand from Rick's shoulder and went to go for the door but had to drag Rick with him because he was still a little shocked.

"Mariah, you might have to have one of your suitcases on your lap. Or just leave it behind." Gary had managed to get all of their suitcases in along with Mariah's five suitcases. But she had brought six of them, only god knows what she had managed to squeeze into them.

She looked at her case and then smiled at Kevin who was watching her every move closely. "Kevin, do you want to sit on my case for me? Because you love me just that much?" She crouched down to his level and put on her best kitty eyes. Lee and Gary couldn't help but roll their eyes at her typical gesture. She always managed to get Kevin to so what she wanted. Once when they were children back in the village she even got him to do all of her chores for two weeks because she felt 'ill'.

"Sure! Give it to me, I'll go and get comfy now!" With that said Kevin took the large case, pushed it into the limo and disappeared behind it to make himself comfortable. Usually Mariah's attempts don't work on people, except Kevin who was known for having a crush on her and he would happily do anything she asked him no matter what it was.

"When are you going to stop using him like a mule? You know it isn't fair to him because he'll do whatever you ask." Lee was leaning on the boot looking at Mariah disapprovingly. They were friends, but it was getting hard now that she was getting older and she began to stress about everything and anything.

Gary nodded in agreement. He wasn't known for his use of words or his people skills. But if you annoyed him then there was no stopping him, in fact you were just safer letting him go when he was like that. Mariah however, did not appreciate being told what people thought about her or that what she was doing was wrong. It was, and she knew it, but she just didn't know how else to live her life.

"Well I'm not the one who walked in on Julia when she was just in a towel. I mean, how could you Lee?" Mariah crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving look. She knew it was easier to make Gary angry with Lee than have him angry with her. And she was thankful that he had walked in on Julia earlier that morning and that they were so close that Julia felt that she could confide in her. And she could, but Mariah was going to use that knowledge to her advantage.

Gary was now looking between the pair shocked. Mariah was treating Kevin really bad but then again Lee had walked in on a girl in nothing but her towel. He had three options. One, be mad with Mariah and him and Lee can get on like always. Two, he could be angry with Lee but that would result in Mariah moaning to him all day. Or three, he could be disappointed in both and just talk to Kevin all day and not have to worry about the pair. Option three it was.

With that in mind, he looked at the pair of them one more time, shook his head and went into the limo. And upon entering the limo, he saw Kevin sat on top of Mariah's pink suitcase with his seat belt on ready to go.

"It was an accident Mariah, and you know it was!" Lee was stood up facing Mariah who still had her arms crossed and a look that said she knew everything. Those were the kinds of looks that made being her friend really difficult, not for Gary and Kevin, more for Lee because he was always the one she argues with.

"I know, but Gary doesn't. Look, you shut up about me and I'll keep quiet about how you like Julia. And yes, I know, I can tell. Now get in before I make you!" With that final threat, she uncrossed her arms and made her own way into the limo slamming the door shut only to open it up a few seconds later for Lee to climb in.

Lee was stood there stunned. He did like Julia, but he had in no way given away and signs that he did. If he then he was sure Michael would have noticed them not Mariah. But then again, girls did notice many things that guys didn't. Lee silently prayed that she wasn't going to get in one of her moods and tell everybody. And with that prayer, and a quick glance and smile at Julia, he got into the limo to wait with the rest of his team.

"Thanks again Crusher! I really appreciate you helping me out with my bags. It means the world to me!" Ming Ming was hugging Crusher as a thank you for helping with her ten suitcases. And that was her minimum number too; she was going to bring fifteen. When she was done with her hug, she quickly smiled at the rest of her team and climbed in to make herself comfortable for the drive ahead.

"Any chance of getting our suitcases into that boot Crusher?" Garland was eyeing up the boot. He knew it was a stupid question, but it was worth an ask since Crusher was good with these kinds of things. They had only brought one suitcase each after Ming Ming, but it was still going to be a squeeze.

"Or will we have to have them at our feet? Because if so then I should really get in, so what will it be?" Mystel was sat on the top of the limo with Monica. He was watching Crusher push Ming Ming's cases in and was resisting the urge to laugh ever minute or so because of how angry Crusher was getting.

"Get in already, and yeah. Cases by feet it is." With that said Mystel slipped through the sunroof and down into the limo with his suitcase in toe. Garland and Brooklyn looked at each other and decided they should climb in too. When they were in Crusher shut the boot and looked up to his sister. But she was distracted by somebody else.

Monica was sat on top of the limo so she could see everything that was happening. She was nosey like that, but she liked to call it curiosity. And whilst she was looking around a certain All-star caught her attention. She saw Rick lugging around the cases and couldn't help but stare at him. He was cool and funny, and he seemed like a nice person. Not to mention he was on the attractive side, and with a sigh, Monica admitted it to herself. She did have a bit of a crush on him, but she thought it was better if she played it safe and stuck with friendship. Then again, she had to start one of those to be able to stick with it.

"Monica, come on. We need to get in, unless you planned on riding on the roof." Crusher leaned on the roof and smiled at his sister. They were close and they couldn't help but tease one another. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Help me down please? And I'd rather ride inside thanks." She slid over to the edge and Crusher lifted her down to the floor with a smile. His sister was his world, without her he didn't have any reason to live. And he promised their parents before they died that he would do everything in his power to protect her from anything and everything that could harm her.

Monica saw him thinking and tugged his hand and they both climbed into the limo with their cases. Inside it was rather large, but they were packed in quite tight because of the four other teens and their suitcases.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING SEVEN CASES? WE ARE ONLY GOING FOR ONE MONTH! NOT AN ENTIRE YEAR JULIA!" Raul was stood at the boot of the limo with his sister. The pair were glaring at each other all because they forgot to pack the same number of suitcases.

"BECAUSE I HAVE IMPORTANT THINS IN THERE! WHY DID YOU GIVE LEE YOU HAIRBRUSH THIS MONRNG?" Julia knew it had nothing to do with their issue of packing the boot but she had been wondering about it all morning. Raul was nice and he would help anybody if he could, but lending Lee his hairbrush was something really out there. Even for him.

Raul looked at his sister confused. "I didn't lend him my hairbrush. He asked, but I didn't let him. Why would you think I lent it to him?" He picked up his suitcase and shoved it into the boot filling it and luckily packing all of their things. He then turned to his sister really confused.

Julia however knew exactly what was going on. And she was going to punch Lee when they arrived at the Mansion. "Don't worry about it; I think I just figured out what happened. And well done for getting all of the cases packed." She smiled and ruffled her little brother's hair. Small gesture to you, but it was something that let him know she had calmed down.

Raul smiled and shoved his sister's hand away and patted his hair back into place. "Thanks, it was a challenge but I did it. Now come on, everybody else is waiting for us! And we've wasted enough time shouting about nothing." He walked over to the door and opened it, but waited. They may have been raised in a circus, but they were raised with manners and they were taught how to treat people, even if people was his sister who he wanted to scream at most of the time.

"Thanks, and yeah I think we have." With a sly smile and a quick hug for her brother, she got into the limo and made herself comfortable. Raul was quick to follow her, and with his door slam, all of the other drivers took off for the mansion. But little did they know that compared to another team, they all left pretty quickly.

Over at the Bladebreakers Kai, Hiro and Rey have already put their suitcases away in the boot and are waiting for the others.

"I told them to pack last night; did they actually do any of that?" Hiro was looking up at Rey who was sat cross-legged on the top of the limo trying to look as awake as he could. He did get a second cup of coffee, but he was still tired and really, embarrassed about what had already happened that morning.

Rey shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I think they did some. But Tyson has probably only just waked up. Hillary is getting all of her 'girly' stuff, Chief is making sure he has all of his software stuff and Max is making sure he has all of his hair stuff." He looked at the house and wasn't surprised when he saw nobody coming towards the limo.

Hiro also shook his head and looked over at Kai. He was leaning against the limo with his eyes shut, but he knew he was listening. So Hiro thought he could have some fun with him. He and Rey had decided that maybe Kai needed to be made jealous to see Rey as more than a friend and with a wink at Rey Hiro began talking. "So Rey, I heard that Brian was interested in you."

Rey looked at Hiro with daggers, of all the people he could have used to try to make Kai jealous he had to use Brian. "I don't know, I guess we'll see when we get to the house." Rey shrugged his shoulders trying to make it seem like an everyday thing, but to anybody listening they knew something was up, including Kai.

Hiro looked at his watch and let out an annoyed sigh. "You guys should get in and pick a seat. I'm going to get the others ready or not. I'll be back in about five minutes." He looked at Kai, winked at Rey an then walked into the dojo and began shouting the names of the missing Bladebreakers.

Kai opened his eyes and walked over to the door, he opened it and was surprised when he saw Rey already sat in one of the seats looking around. He could have sworn that he was just sat on the roof of the damn thing. And there was no way he used the door because it's somewhat hard to miss the sound of a door slamming. So how did he get in there?

When Rey saw the confused look on his captains face he couldn't help but smile. He then pointed to the open sunroof in the middle of the ceiling. Kai looked up and mentally slapped himself, how could he have missed that? He had to smile as well, because it was kind of cool jut climbing in through the sunroof. Mush have been fun too.

"Are all neko-jins like this Rey, or are you the only one who feels the need to use thee sunroof instead of the door?" Kai climbed into the limo, and much to Rey's surprise, he took the seat next to him. It was going to be a little squished in the limo and Kai was more than happy to sit next to Rey and vice versa. But both boys being the stubborn people that they were would never admit that to one another.

"It's just me, but tell me Kai. What fun is using a door? It's so boring and outdated." Rey was looking at the door and shaking his head as if he was disappointed with him for some reason. Then he looked at Kai and smiled, and almost fainted, when Kai smiled back. It wasn't a smile like his, but it was a smile none the less. And that had to be an achievement for Kai.

Kai opened his mouth to say something when they heard a load shout and footsteps heading for the car. "Sorry Hiro, Tyson wouldn't let me pack!" Max could be heard at the boot shoving his suitcase in. "I told you I needed your help, if you had just helped we would have been out here ages ago!" The next suitcase in was Tyson's. Then they heard Hillary mumbling something about not having enough time to do her hair and then she placed, well shoved, her two suitcases into the boot and huffed around too the door. The last case in was obviously Chief's and with a slam of the boot the door opened and Hillary climbed in.

Now Hillary was a fairly pretty girl, and she had all the right body proportions for a girl of her age. But her hair was all over the place, it looked like something had been nesting in it for months. She blushed when she saw the pair and quickly sat down trying to pat down the mess that was her hair. Next, in was Chief who was as he always was, awake and prepared for the day. Then in came Max who was arguing with Tyson about whose fault it was as to why they were late. Then in came Tyson still sleepy with Hiro close behind him.

When hey were all in the chats about the mansion and the others began as they made their way to the mansion, twenty minutes behind schedule.


	5. Goodbye blades, hello bedrooms

SLAP!

"WHAT THE HELL JULIA?!" Lee was holding his left cheek, which had just received a brutal slap, and looking at an angry Julia stunned. Nobody else could believe it. Julia stood there looking like she could kill Lee; her brother was leaning against a limo knowing nobody was going to calm her down. And the captains had all walked over teams close behind.

"You know what! I know my brother didn't lend you his hairbrush, you just needed and excuse to get into my room!" Julia looked around and was slightly embarrassed at the scene she was creating. But she was sure and other girl would have acted the same way without question.

Mariah could not contain a gasp as she looked at Lee and shook her head. Michael was looking from Julia to Lee trying to suppress a laugh at the shocked faces. All of the girls were looking at Lee with daggers and he felt the strange urge to run for the hills and never look back. Then there was the shock on the guys faces, and in some cases and impressed nod of the head, namely from Ian, Rick and Spencer. Typical guys.

"I know it seems like a bad thing, but trust me it is not what you think it is." Lee was slowly taking steps backwards as Julia took ones towards him. His hands were help up to show his innocence but she was having none of it. She had stopped talking now, and even her brother had joined the circle around the pair knowing that things were not going to be calm for much longer.

Julia shook her head and lunged for Lee. He was quick to try to get away from the angry teen, but he was not quick enough. The next thing anybody knew the pair were on the ground, Julia on top of Lee trying to strange him whilst she was screaming about decency and honour. The girls by now had all walked off trying not to laugh at the display of their good friend, in their minds it was something that Lee deserved for treating Julia how he did.

Most of the guys had taken a step back and were in to much shock to think about trying to stop her from hurting their friend. And to most people's surprise, it was Brian who recovered first and went to save the White Tiger captain.

He was a little weary about grabbing the raging teen by her waist but he saw no other option. He snaked his arms around her wais and she quickly stopped strangling Lee and went to protesting about how he had to put her down before she strangled him instead. But Brian was almost invincible and her threats just made him smile. He pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's life. And she then stopped her protesting to keep her skirt pulled down so as the boys couldn't see anything she didn't want them to.

Lee was laid down on the concrete holding his throat as he took in as much air as he could with each breath. He had no idea who had pulled Julia off him, but whoever it was, he was eternally thankful to. He then looked around to see a smiling Michael stood next to him and he knew he was in for a good mocking from his supposed 'American best friend'.

Brian put Julia down next to her and Raul's limo placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and looked her in the eye when he spoke. "Two things. One, you are really strong. And two, just leave it for now." He stepped back and removed his hands when he was done talking but he didn't walk away. He may have seen like a heartless human being, but he had to make sure she wasn't going to run and attack Lee again the moment he turned his back.

She looked at the floor and blushed. It was always embarrassing being complimented, but by a Russian who everybody thought was heartless was something completely different. "Thanks, and he's not worth it. I'll be fine." She gave the older blader a weak smile and looked back at the floor. She needed somebody, anybody, to save her from the awkward silence that was quickly growing.

"Julia! Are you okay? You couldn't just leave it this one time could you?" Raul walked over and gave her a quick hug before he pulled back to smile proudly at his sister. It was always nice to know that she could take care of herself when it came to boys or attacks. He then turned to Brian and nodded his had as a thank you for his, considering he was grabbing Julia, brave actions.

With a nod of his own, and a small smirk towards Julia Brian took his leave. He got nods from everybody for his actions as he walked back to his own team who didn't seem that impressed. But then again, they never really did make a big deal out of anything other than blading.

"Yeah I'm good bro. I just had to get him, I mean ugh! He knows exactly how to annoy me and it pisses me off to no end!" Julia smiled at her brother when she finished. She was calm, she had his somebody and managed to get a small rant in, it was a good and successful day in her mind. But then again, there was still the rest of the day ahead.

Mr Dickinson then called everybody over too the gates where he was stood. "And now you can all see why this trip is so important." He gave a stern look to both Julia and Lee before he continues. "Now while you are here there are rules you will all follow. One, you are not to leave the grounds around the house. Two, you will respect each other's privacy. You will not go into one another's room without consent. And three, you will listen to Hiro. He is in charge and his word is final. Also, if I have to be called down here then it will not be pretty. Is that understood?" He looked around the circle and smiled when he saw nods of understanding from enough people to know that the message had sunk in. "Okay, James." He nodded to a man with a box and a clipboard, who the others assumed was there to lock away their blades and launchers.

The man stepped forwards, opened the box, held it in one hand, and looked at his clipboard in his other when he spoke. "I will call your name and your bitbeasts. When I do step forward, place you blade and launcher in the box and walk away. The quicker you do this the easier it will be." He took a breath and opened his mouth to speak again when they heard another limo pull up.

They all turned around and weren't surprised to see the Bladebreakers slowly emerging in all their late glory. Tyson and Max were both grinning with Chief smiling at their side. Hillary however rushed straight over to the girls and they all began helping her with her hair. Rey emerged smiling in an embarrassed way and then Kai came out and looked at the other Bladers before resuming his silent lifestyle and finally Hiro stepped out shaking his head and he led the rest over the large group.

He walked over and shook Mr. D's hand then smiled as he spoke. "Sorry we are late; Tyson and Max had some last minute packing to do. I hope they didn't miss anything to important." Hiro looked at the group and he knew he was in for one hell of a month.

"Not unless you count Julia slapping Lee as important." Enrique coughed to hide the fact that he was the one who said it. It did cause a low laugh and Max and Tyson to start question everybody stood around them as to what happened. Rey however turned to Lee Who was at his side and waited for his explanation.

Lee just shook his head and rubbed his cheek. "I'll explain it later. The memory is still to painful at the moment. Way to painful." He also rubbed his neck as he shivered slightly as he relived the memory of what had happened not five minutes before the arrival of his 'childhood best friend'.

The man in the black clothes with the box and clipboard coughed and had everybody's attention. "as I was saying, I call your name and your bitbeasts; you put your blade and launcher in the box. Enrique and Amphilyon." He put the box on the floor, grabbed a pen and crossed off both names on his list.

Enrique took a nervous gulp of air as he looked around the circle of faces. Slowly and cautiously, he did however walk over to the box, and with one last look at his bitbeast trapped in his blade, he placed it in the box along with his travel launcher since his traditional shield and sword were no longer allowed to go into public airports because they scared the mothers, children and elder generations. Silly people, he thought as he stood up and walked back over to his team.

The man looked down at his list again and spoke. "Garland and Appolon." He then crossed off both names again. Garland didn't have as much fear as Enrique did when it came to leaving his balde so he simply placed his blade and travel launcher, his nun chucks also weren't allowed at the airports, in the box and walked back to his team happy and content. "Max and Draciel, Tyson and Dragoon and Kai and Dranzer please." He then scribbled out the three names and waited to continue.

Max, being the good friend that he is and the miracle worker, he had managed to convince Tyson to give up his blade and launcher and quickly placed his and Tyson's in the box before he decided he did in fact want to keep his blade with him. Kai, to anybody else would have seemed glad to get rid of hi blade, but he didn't want to really. But he felt no need to waste everybody's time and quickly followed suit with everybody else.

It took them a further ten minutes to collect all of the blades and launching apparatus. The rest of the blade handovers were as uneventful as the first few and everybody was glad when they could finally go into the house they were going to be occupying for the next month.

"Well then, your bedrooms all have an ensuit. Except for the White Tigers and All-stars, you will share one bathroom. And girls you will also all be in one room. Now go ahead and explore. Your things will be put in your rooms as you go. And once you and all of your belongings are in then the gates will be closed and locked. Have fun." With those last words and a smile, he pushed the gates open and stepped out of the way of the rampaging group of teens who ran for the house. Excluding the Demolition boys, with their old friend Kai and Hiro.

Tyson and Max led everybody into the house easily being the two fastest teens and also the most excited. Close behind them were the likes of everybody constantly changing positions due to the shoving and shouting from them all. When they were inside, they all stopped and searched for the stairs wanting to see their rooms before they saw the rest of the house. When they had located the wide staircase they all began running and fighting once again.

They were all surprised to see the clean state of the landing as well as all of the expensive vases and other ornaments that were no doubt going to be broken within a week and a half. They then turned their attention to the snow-white doors lining both sides of the hallway. Each had a small gold plaque with black italics stating things like bathroom, toilet and the names of the teams. The first door to their left was labelled The Majestics.

They all stepped back and waited for the four members of Europe's team to step forward and reveal what their room had to offer. Robert, being the fearless leader that he was opened the door and walked inside with his team as the rest of the teams watched.

The room was easily as large as the training Dojo back at Tyson's home. There was one bunk bed and two single beds all lining one wall. There was a wall painted with detailed recreations of each of their bitbeasts in the surroundings of their owners. Then there was a large wardrobe and an entire dresser labelled for Oliver and his hair products. There was a large flat screen TV with a note that was addressed to Enrique and an X-Box, as well as an entire bookshelf filled with books of all shapes an sizes left for Robert and Johnny. And in the remaining space was a few beanbag chairs a glass coffee table and finally a large foes ball table dominated the remaining space.

The four boys looked around the room and then at one another. They couldn't believe it, this was the kind of room that, despite their major personality differences, they all liked and couldn't wait to live in. They then turned back to the door to see everybody else looking around the room stunned, if any of their rooms were half as good as the one they were all looking at then they were definitely going to be comfortable for the next month.

The rest of the group was so excited that they instantly went to the room next door, which happened to be the Bega Bladers room. With the Majestics back with the group, they all waited excitedly to see what was inside the new room. The four males quickly made their way to the front. And Mystel being the curious blader that he was had the door open before he was even sure all of his team was behind him to see what was inside.

The room was the same size as the Majestics but instead of one bunk bed, it had two leaving more room for thee rest of the furniture. One wall was covered in paintings of animals and nature and had a small fish tank stood against it along with a shelf full of empty photo albums and a camera along with a small envelope addressed to Brooklyn. Another wall had soft oranges and yellows all over it along with about ten masks all like Mystel's but with different markings, some fancy and some formal and there stood an enormous sound system that could easily rival that of a full time DJ. The fourth wall was a plain white and had drawings and sayings all over it, the drawings all courtesy of Monica and Ming Ming and the sayings were from Garland's family book of honour. And in the middle, there was a flat screen that was the same size as the one in the Majestics room and had and X-Box, PS3 and a Nintendo Wii U. The rest of the space was filled with an air hockey table and an original Pac-man machine.

None of the boys could contain their smiles and they all began looking at everything from the walls to the air hockey table. When they had finished with their quick evaluation they began hugging and high fiving one another and when they turned to their friends they saw more than a few jealous faces and this just made them feel much better about their room.

They were quick out of the room and quick to lead their way to the next room, which was labelled for the All-stars. Rick and Michael were not nearly as weary as the other teams and quickly began arguing over who would get to open the door and take the first look when Eddie simply walked over, opened the door and walked straight in as if he owned the place.

They were so eager they all ended up in the room before everybody else could even crowd around their door. They had three single beds rather than bunk beds and each bed was pushed up against a separate wall. One wall was covered in basketball themed paintings and signatures of all the famous players and all of Eddie's heroes. Along with a basketball in a glass case that was signed by the entire Olympic team. Another wall was covered in shirts from every major baseball team and all signed by their most famous captains; no doubt, that one was Michael's wall. Along with the first metal baseball bat in a glass case. The third wall was obviously for Rick and was covered in song lyrics and other song related paintings. As well as there being over 100 CDs of all Rick's favourite songs and artists as well as half of them being signed and even a signed photo of his favourite rapper Eminem framed above his bed. There were three separate recliners in the middle of the room all facing a flat screen TV that had all of the major sports channels from all over the world. Also, a mini fridge and an old arcade game that all three boys loved. It was their perfect room.

By the time they had had a close look at their walls and their collectors items the boys were eager to see the next room and apparently so was everybody else because they were already heading for the next door across the hall that was labelled for the White Tigers.

With the team, being so close and them all respecting Lee Gary and Kevin had no problems with their captain taking the lead and showing them their new home for the next month. Lee flashed a smile at Rey who rolled his eyes and he slowly pushed the door open and when him an his two teammates caught sight of the room they couldn't believe it was theirs for an entire month!

There were no beds. But instead, three roll mats laid out on the floor with the heads all against one wall that was an amazing painting of the mountains that could be seen from their home village. On another wall was again, a large T.V with a sound system as well as 3D glasses and channels from both Japan and China. That wall was then covered in paintings of bamboo plants with animals hiding and then in one corner of the room there was a large and very real bamboo plant they could tell that had come all the way from their home village and had note from their family for all of them as well as Rey. On the final wall, there were hundreds of magazines about everything from animals, to beyblading to food and how to cook it. Not to mention and ancient scroll from within their tribe that was said to give inspiration to all warriors who prayed to it in a frame and along side that there was a photo of their entire village waiting for them to come home again.

They instantly smiled and then turned around to see everybody else shocked. They couldn't believe they had a real plant! And then again there room did look amazing in general and would be so much fun to live in. They couldn't help it; once they had snapped out of their shock, they ran to the next room and saw that it was labelled for the Demolition boys.

They all gathered around the door and waited for the team to push forwards and go into their room. But nobody made any attempts to get to the door. So, being used to the strange and isolated behaviour of the Russian team they knew they were going to look when they didn't have to be around the rest of the teams. So they went onto the next door that had one word on it in silver writing. 'Girls ONLY'.

This is when some real fighting broke out. Ming Ming wanted to be the first to enter but so did Mariah so they began fighting with one another and then Julia, Hillary and Emily had tried to stop them but in doing so, they had managed to get in their own fight and that left only one girl to open the door. So Monica smiled when she managed to slip in-between the two fights and as soon as she reached the door, she opened the door wide and stepped inside.

The room was twice the size of any other team's room and when the others saw this everybody went silent and the girls all pushed their way inside. There was one bunk bed and then five singe beds all heads against one wall. Each headboard has a name written on there to indicate who would sleep where. Monica had the top bun and Julia the bottom. Then it was Hillary, Emily, Mariah and Ming Ming. From then on, the room was a mix of everything. There was three large dressing table and mirrors for the girls to share, somehow, and a large desk for Emily to put all of her computer things on. In one corner, there was a small art studio for Julia, Monica and Ming Ming. They also had a large TV, with a top sound system and all of the game consuls. There were then three wardrobes, four chests of drawers and a large coffee table. The walls were a mix of Ming Ming and Monica's drawing, traditional sayings from Mariah's home village, amazing patterns from Julia's childhood and then just spots and stripes in the other girl's favourite colours.

The girls had immediately began looking at the dressing tables or bouncing on their beds and screaming loudly to one another. All except from Monica who had walked out happy and had resumed her place next to her big brother and the rest of his team.

Noticing that the girl's room was cool but didn't really interest any of the guys they moved onto the next room, which had just a single name written on the door. 'Raul'. They all knew he was going to get his own room and they didn't really mind, they would all keep him company because frankly he was a nice guy and probably the only blader that got along with everybody from Mariah to Brian and the rest of the Demolition boys. He walked forward quickly and opened his door and walked in, not being one for the spotlight he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.

When he walked in, he was happily surprised. It was only half the size of the other rooms and a quarter of the size of the girls. He had a single bed and his walls were painted with all kinds of landscapes, deserts, rainforests, savannah's, the arctic and even a big city. He had a large T.V an sound system as well as three old school arcade games and a large pool table. As well as a large single recliner and a pool table then he looked at the wall with the door and saw a large dressing table for all of his hair care products and he couldn't help but smile. He then turned and left the room to follow the guys to the final room. And he was secretly glad that he didn't have to worry about being in the spotlight.

Then they came to the final door. It was opposite the stairs and simply read one word. 'Bladebreakers.' And then below it there was a piece of paper with a handwritten note. 'Please take care of this room; it took a lot of time to create.'

Tyson and Max then both decided that they wanted to open the door and managed to bag heads whilst they grabbed the door handle. They did however manage to get it open when Rey told them to get a move on because he was sick of waiting.

They all entered and none of the others could believe it. The room was as big as the girls and was split into five sections. The first was obviously for Chief since it had all of these computer posters and books as well as his bed, a large desk and a nice new lot of software for him to install as a gift. Then it was Kai's area, a simple bed with a nightstand next to it. His wall was decorated with an accurate picture of Dranzer and he even had a small bookcase filled with all kinds of Russian books that nobody except him and the demolition boys stood any chance of reading. Then it was Rey's area, it had the same fake bamboo wallpaper as his other teams did but hidden inside was Drigger. He had a roll mat like his team and hung up on the wall was an ancient scroll that depicted the past of Drigger along with a photo album of him and his friends that was sent from home. Then it was Max's area, the walls were filled with paintings of all the famous American landmarks and various postcards and pictures sent from his mother. He had a bed and then around that area was all kinds of different Pokémon beanie teddies, some his and some newly brought as a present. Then it was Tyson's area, it had a bed and all around was pictures of him and his family. As well as his first training sword and his first beyblade as a kid. He even had his own mini fridge next to his bed to satisfy his food needs. And in the middle of the room were an air hockey table and a pool table. Then on another wall was the biggest TV any of them had seen in all of the rooms with an awesome sound system and an X-Box game consul.

Tyson and Max could no longer contain themselves and they ran over to their beds and began jumping over them like mad, as if trying to break them in properly. Then Chief walked in and began examining the new software and Rey walked in and couldn't help but smile at the reaction from his teammates. He then glanced over to Kai's area and almost fell over when he saw Kai actually stood there admiring the painting over his bed.

Kai looked over at Rey and almost smiled. He didn't know why, he just felt like it whenever he saw Rey. He then quickly snapped back into reality and gave him a nod instead. They then heard somebody shout up to them and everybody walked out onto the landing, even the girls.

"So who wants to look at the game room?" Hiro was stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed and smiling to himself at the looks on the faces of the teens, now, in his care. He then walked off towards the game room awaiting the thunder of footsteps following him.

Then he heard it. They all began running down the stairs at full speed trying to get down first and also trying not to fall, hurt themselves, hurt others or damage anything in the house. When they all safely reached the bottom, they all sprinted down the hall following Hiro.


	6. Is love in the air?

After seeing the games room that had two pool tables, a fuse ball table, and air hockey table, ten old arcade games and a leather sofa with all of the best games consuls, a top sound system and three mini fridges, they had explored the kitchen that could easily have belonged to a top restaurant. Then dining room that had a table big enough to seat all of them and more if necessary. As well as a gym equipped with every kind of exercise machine known to man. Then they went into the living room and saw that it had four, large, four-seater sofas and another huge TV with 30 pairs of 3D glasses. They had then all gathered in the living room to discuss some arrangements that had to be made.

"Well we need to sort out who is going to be cooking. Any volunteers?" Hiro stood to one side of the room. He was observing everybody and trying to pick out who was going to be the most work, and which ones should not be given any sort of responsibilities, such as Tyson and Max.

Most people looked at Oliver who smiled and nodded towards Hiro showing that he was happy to do the cooking. Then again, he was one of the best chefs in France, and the world actually. Hiro then turned his attention to Rey, not many people were aware but he was a good cook. He was often the one who would do the cooking back at Tyson's when his dad wasn't around also because nobody trusted Grandpa with a cooker and food.

Rey knew what Hiro was asking and it could not be that bad, I mean he wasn't going to be cooking alone. "Sure, I'll do it too." Rey smiled at Hiro. Hiro nodded his head towards him as a thank you and to Oliver.

"Okay, I think that's everything for now. Since it's raining," Hiro looked out the window just to be sure, and yeah it was still raining. "You guys are going to have to stay inside. If you need me I'll be in my room." With a stern look in Tyson's direction, he left to go and get used to his own room. This coincidentally was placed up in the attic.

With Hiro gone, everybody quickly burst into chatter about what to do. All except Monica, she decided that she would rather have some time alone to think. She went back into the dinning room remembering that there was a large window seat in there where she could watch outside. But little did she know that a certain All-star was following her with the intentions of finally starting a friendship with the small and fragile girl.

When inside the room she went over to the seat, sat in the middle with her legs crossed and watched the rain blur the outside world. She always liked the rain because it made the world look like a different place, a place that she liked to paint and draw. She then heard somebody else enter the room and turned around to see Rick walking towards her. And with that, she let a smile creep onto her lips.

"Why are you sat in here on your own?" Rick knew if Crusher came in he was going to be dead meat but he liked spending time with the younger teen. So he smiled and walked over to the window seat sitting next to the little girl as the pair watched the rain blur out the normal world and create and entirely new one.

"Because it's too noisy in the living room. And I like watching the rain; it gives me ideas for my pictures." For some reason Monica felt her heart begin to race and she felt very nervous and self-conscious. After it was only Rick, he was just another blader. Then again, he was cute and he was one of the few people who cared what she had to say despite the fact that she was not even a blader and she really appreciated it.

Rick looked at her and then it all made sense. The pictures on the wall in the Bega Bladers room were all from her. And they were some really amazing pictures. "Cool, I liked the pictures earlier that we all saw. They are really good you know?" He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, but he knew it could be heard by anybody in the room, including Monica.

Monica couldn't stop the light blush that covered her cheeks. She hadn't heard anybody talk about her pictures that way in a long time, well except for her brother and Mystel. (Her and Mystel were good friends, best friends in fact.) "Thank you, I don't usually like to show them off to people. But when Mr Dickinson asked to have them for Crushers room I thought I should." She shrugged her shoulders as if what she was saying was something she said all the time. But it showed Rick how little self-confidence the girl had, and right there he promised himself that he was going to help her get over those issues she was having.

"I think you should show them off more." Rick took a big step by gently turning the smaller teens head so she could see his face when he spoke. "Because they are way better than anything I have ever seen before, and I never lie." He gave the girl a cheeky grin causing her to giggle, but not remove her face from his hand. In fact neither one wanted to move, they felt right whilst they were alone together, whilst their skin was touching.

What neither one was aware of was how small the gap between their faces was becoming. The gap kept getting smaller until their lips were only millimetres away from each other. But neither teen stopped, in fact Monica knew exactly what was going on and she hoped to god that one, they were alone, and two, Rick was going to have the guts to actually kiss her despite her brother and best friend being in the next room.

And the next thing either one knew their lips were pressed together. There wasn't any force, it wasn't even that much of a kiss. But Monica quickly realized what they were doing, as did Rick, and the pair pulled back and looked at one another shocked. It wasn't a bad kiss, in fact it was a rather good one, but it was something neither one had planned on doing.

Monica was the first to look away, how could she have been so careless? She may have wanted to kiss him, but how could she actually have gone and done it? She just hoped and prayed that nobody had seen what had happened. Because she didn't really want everybody finding out and she was, sure that Rick wouldn't want everybody knowing about him kissing, in his eyes, a little girl pretty much.

Rick however was ecstatic. He hadn't planned to kiss the girl, he was happy with friendship, but since she didn't pull away, or slap him, he was sure she was feeling something other than friendship. But he had to be sure before he made a move and looked like an idiot for reading the signs wrong. But how? He couldn't just ask he, could he? No, that would have been really rude. Maybe he could get Emily to do it for him, maybe.

Monica saw Rick looking ahead and assumed he wasn't happy with what had just happened. "I should go, see you at dinner. Maybe. Bye Rick." She gave him a smile before calmly getting off the window seat and walking out of the room. Once she was outside, she sprinted up to her room trying to get away from Rick, and the amazing memory, as fast as she could.

Meanwhile around the house, everybody else was spreading out doing whatever he or she felt like. All except one blonde-haired boy who was walking away from the dinning room rather confused.

Mystel had gone to check on Monica when he saw that Rick had also gone to a different room, and being the amazing best friend that he is, he went to se if he was giving her any trouble. But when he reached the door to the dinning room he saw them sat down talking, nothing wrong. But he wasn't completely sure, so he stuck around just to keep an eye on them. He was about to leave when he saw them leaning closer to one another and before he could decided weather or not he should go and stop them they were kissing! Not knowing what else to do he hid around the corner until he saw Monica leave the room and he then began wandering around trying to decide weather or not to talk to Monica about it or go straight to Crusher.

He was thinking about it when he accidentally walked into something rather solid causing him to fall over and land on his back. Was it a wall? No, he was walking in the middle of the hallway, how could it have been a wall? Then it had to be one thing, somebody. He wasn't really sure whom, but it was definitely somebody who was pretty strong and had to be well built.

"Watch where you're walking will you?" Tala was brushing off his clothes for no real reason and muttering curse words in Russian. It may have seen rude to you, but it is much better than him actually saying them to the blonde-haired boy in English. He then looked at the boy and was surprised that he hadn't gotten up and started shouting and screaming at him like anybody else would have done.

When Mystel heard the voice, he knew he was going to be in fro an insult. He sat up when Tala had finished speaking and just glared at him, he had never met the redhead before but he had heard enough stories about him to know that he wasn't a people person and he wasn't one to be messed with. But Mystel wasn't known for listening to what other people said, and if he felt he had to he would piss off the redhead quite happily.

"Sorry Tala, I'll be more careful of stuck up, redheaded Russians in the future, would that suit you better?" He stood up and faced the Russian showing no fear, he may have been taller than him, and stronger, and have better glares, but none of that scared Mystel. Or at least he didn't show the fear to Tala, he didn't really need another reason to insult him.

Tala narrowed his eyes and put on his best glare, he really was going to end up hurting somebody before the month was up. "Careful, we don't want to go using up all of our vocabulary in one sentence now do we?" He knew that Mystel was from a pretty poor background and liked to exploit the fact that he didn't have an amazing education, but he knew that the acrobat was actually quite smart despite his upbringing.

Mystel just rolled his eyes at the comeback. He had heard enough joked about him being stupid to last him a lifetime, in fact they were getting old and repetitive to him. "Is that he best you could come up with? And you're calling me the stupid one, talk about pot kettle black." He could hear Tala growling and knew he had outsmarted the Russian, or at least he had for then. He knew he wasn't going to beat him with words and he was just hoping that somebody would walk along and save him, and quick.

"I guess your right, words aren't as smart as actions. So let me show you some actions that you might find interesting." With that said Tala charged at the teen and before he had and chance of getting away he had his hands around his neck, shoved him against one of the walls with a loud 'thud' and was chocking him. It wasn't very hard, in Tala's mind, but it was enough to stop the air getting into his lungs and enough to make the hallway start to spin.

Slowly Tala's hands got tighter and Mystel began to run out of air. He placed both of his hands on Tala trying to loosen then even and inch, anything that would allow oxygen into his lungs so he could breath again. Just then, the pair heard footsteps, and whilst one hoped it wouldn't be Hiro the other hoped it would be him, or anybody that could get the psychotic Russian off him. But it was Kai who walked down the hall.

Upon finding the scene, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself. It didn't usually take much to annoy Tala, but Mystel must have done some serious annoying to get himself in the position he was in. Kai stopped and nodded to Tala who nodded in return and smiled evilly.

Kai thought about his options, he could walk way and pretend that he hadn't seen anything happen. He could tell Tala to put the poor kid down and then walk away with his friend. Or he could just watch and maybe stop his friend if he went too far, the third one seemed the most promising. At least that way there was a chance he could get a laugh before stopping his friend.

Mystel however was slowly beginning to lose consciousness and was praying that somebody would walk around the corner and help him. Meanwhile he felt Kai's eyes on him and Tala's hands tighten again and there was no chance of even a scrap of air getting to of from his lungs.

Just then, Robert walked around the corner wandering what the thud had been about. And upon finding the scene, he walked up to Tala and gave him a stern look. "Put him down, now!" Robert was really quite worried about Mystel because he was turning purple and also because he didn't like to see him get hurt. And yes, Robert did like Mystel a lot and was quite defensive when it came to him. But then again, he didn't lie Tala that much and just wanted him to get off.

Tala took his eyes off Mystel and looked up, yes up, at Robert. He didn't look happy, this was going to be fun! He tightened his grip again and Mystel's hands fell to hi sides and he closed his eyes. "Why would I do that? The little nuisance was annoying me, and now I am making him pay for it!" He looked at Kai ho made no move to stop him, so he assumed that he could push even more and did so. He tightened his grip even more and waited for Robert to react.

"I. SAID. PUT. HIM. DOWN. NOW!" Robert was fuming, and both Tala and Kai knew it. He looked at Tala who shook his head. Robert then grabbed Tala's throat so tight in one hand that he let go of Mystel and began trying to get Robert's hand off his neck. When he began to lose breath, he looked at Kai who wasn't sure weather or not to go and help his friend, he did deserve it, but then again he was his friend.

When Tala began to change colour Robert threw him on the floor and walked over to Mystel who was lying on the floor still not awake. He knelt beside him and listened to his heart, it was still beating, thank god! But he wasn't awake, why wasn't he awake? He heard a soft moan escape the blonde-haired boy's lips and he sighed with relief.

Meanwhile Kai was standing next to Tala who was sat on the floor holding his neck as it was in so much pain. "You shouldn't have tried to strange him. You knew Robert was going to hurt you. Yet, you still went and pushed your luck. With the amount of times you've pushed it I'm surprised you have any left!" Kai smirked down and his friend who merely glared and muttered something about Kai being to cocky and annoying. With that, Tala got up and stomped off, and I mean proper stomped like a little girl throwing a tantrum would, to his room to sulk, again like a little girl would.

"Mystel, are you okay?" Robert slowly and carefully sat the teen up against the wall and checked his pulse again. Stronger than but still not as strong as it should be. He was going to kill Tala the next time he saw him. Robert may not have been one for showing his emotions and all of that, but he knew he liked Mystel too much to just stand by and watch him get hurt like he was.

Slowly Mystel opened his eyes and found Robert looking at him worried, then he remembered. He was being to pass out when Robert came in and started dealing with Tala. Mystel smiled when he saw Robert. "Yeah, I could be a lot worse. And thanks for taking care of Tala. I really thought he was going to kill me for a few seconds then." He tried to get up but he was still to dizzy and slid back to the floor shaking his head to stop the dizziness.

Robert put his hand on the boys shoulder and smiled down at him. "Maybe you should give it a few minutes before you try standing up and walking around. Just give it a few minutes then we can find you a glass of water or something." When Mystel nodded, Robert was glad he had decided to listen to him. Then something even Kai didn't see coming, Mystel pulled Robert into a hug and didn't let him go for a few minutes. But what was more surprising was the fact that Robert was hugging him back.

When he did pull away, he was grinning from ear to ear and had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Sorry, it's just my way of saying thank you for saving me and all, I really do owe you one." Robert only smiled and nodded, he didn't really trust his voice at that particular time.

Just then, Rey came into the hall and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two teens being so happy. He walked over to Kai to ask what was going on. "Two things. What was all the shouting about? And two, don't they look cute together?" Rey looked back at the pair then at Kai and knew he shouldn't have brought it up. But oh well, he wasn't scared of Kai, in fact he was thee only one on his team who wasn't scared of him, except Hiro.

Kai looked at Rey and was a little stunned. He had his hair out of its wrap and it looked good. Not to mention it made his face stand out even more. His eyes looked brighter and also much more innocent as well as his lips were soft and waiting, waiting for Kai. He blinked and regained his sense of reality. "Basically, Tala tried to strange Mystel. He nearly died when Robert came down, strangled Tala and then began looking after Mystel. And Tala stropped off upstairs." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

Rey shook his head ad sighed. If Tala was already trying to kill people then it was going to be a very long month indeed. "Come on, we should give them some privacy. Let's go to the games room!" Rey took Kai's arm and pulled him in the direction of the games room. Rey knew he was taking a big risk touching Kai, but when the older teen didn't pull away, he smiled and continued on their quest into the games room.

Both Kai and Rey were happy about the quick intimate moment, though neither one would ever admit to it. When they reached the room they saw Lee and Kevin playing air hockey, Tyson and Max on the old arcade games, Raul, Oliver and Julia talking whilst playing pool, Tala sulking whilst Bryan and Spencer were playing the X-Box and Michael, Rick and Eddie were all playing fuse ball. At least there were no fights going on in there, that was for the time being.

"Hey guys!" Rey smiled and practically bounced off to see his friends at the air hockey table. They quickly began chatting and laughing. Kai watched the neko-jin with curiosity. He didn't know how anybody could be so happy about being in a place like this, but then again Rey was always happy. That's why Kai didn't mind him, because he always made him feel better. Even if he didn't show it. He then snapped back into reality and wandered towards his friends and sat down next to Tala.

"My neck is killing me, Robert is way stronger than he looks. I thought he was going to break my neck or something!" Kai and Brian both rolled their eyes at the drama queen. Then again, Robert did leave more than a few red marks on his neck that wouldn't be gone in the morning. Then again, I think both Kai and Brian had silently agreed that the drama queen did deserve it.

They then heard Michael and Eddie laugh and Tala gave them a glare even Kai didn't like. "Come on Tala, calm down a bit." Eddie shook his head and started laughing with Michael again. "Yeah, you should have known not to annoy Robert like that, you're the only one to blame here." Michael shrugged his shoulders and laughed when he saw the marks again. With those red marks on his neck, the glare did nothing to any of them.

At this point Max and Tyson were bored with their games and had walked over to where they were all stood wanting to know what had happened. "So what did Tala do?" Max stood next to Rick who was unusually quiet. "Yeah, and to Robert no less!" Tyson had also walked over but being the naïve person, he was Tyson sat on the sofa next to Tala who looked like he could kill him just for sitting down.

Kai sighed knowing it was going to be him who had to explain because Tala was still in a strop. But he didn't realize that Julia, Raul, Oliver, Rey and his friends had also wondered over to hear what had happened. "Well, Tala and Mystel were arguing and I think Mystel annoyed Tala because he was trying to strangle him when I found them. And about thirty seconds later," Safer for him to exaggerate in Kai's mind. "He came over and told Tala to stop it, but he didn't. So Robert strangled him making him drop Mystel and then he put him down. So, yeah he deserved what he got for once." Kai shrugged again and Rey rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Robert was defending Mystel?" Julia said more to herself than anybody else. When she got some strange looks from the others, she took that as a yes and bolted out of the room mumbling something about finding the girls and telling them all about it.

"Nice one Tala, now you've gone and put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day!" Oliver shook his head and sighed. After all, he did know Robert the best out of everybody in the room. And once Robert was angry he didn't calm down quickly, and he was also the ,aster at holding grudges. So Tala was going to be getting many glares.

"Come on Oliver, let's go and make lunch! And get you calmed down too" Rey smiled and took Oliver's arm. Oliver nodded and they left the room talking fast about what to make and how much they were going to need and how long it was going to take before it would be ready. When Tyson heard that, he was quick to his feet and he followed the pair out towards the kitchen. "WHAT! IT CAN' TAKE THAT LONG TO COOK, CAN IT?!" Just then, his voice faded away and everybody left in the games room shook their heads at the world champion's typical behaviour.

Then Max noticed that he was actually stood next to Rick, he had been so quiet Max hadn't even noticed he was in the room. "Rick, everything okay? You've been quiet for ages." Max looked up at him and saw he was deep in though, and unfortunately, Michael and Eddie also saw this and decided that they had to butt in and make his life a lot harder.

"Yeah Rick, what's wrong?" Eddie looked at Michael and nodded. "Did somebody steal one of your CD's again?" Max knew it was a cheep shot but they were all shocked when he merely shook his head and went back to being quiet. He was never quiet, never! "It's not your guys business, and it's nothing to worry about." With that said, he shook his head once again and walked out of the room leaving three very confused bladers.

Kai was still sat on the sofa thinking. Thinking about Rey. He was such a happy and nice person, he was amazing. He was pretty much everything Kai wasn't, and maybe that was what made him feel for Rey. He did like Rey, he did! But what if Rey didn't like him back? In Kai's mind, it wasn't worth being shot down, he liked Rey but he was still too scared to try.

"Kai, do you want to play or not?" Brian was holding out a controller with a smirk on his face. Kai raised his brow and took the controller off his friend ready to show him how you really play the game.

"Guys have you seen Mystel anywhere?" Crusher walked over to Brooklyn who was reading a book and Garland who just had his eyes closed. They were enjoying the comforts of their room unlike, everybody else in the house. They actually appreciated what Mr Dickinson had done for them.

"No why, is something the matter Crusher?" Brooklyn looked up from his book smiling despite the worry in Crushers eyes. Brooklyn was one of those people who would always be happy, unless you said or did something against nature, then his king of darkness act would come out and the best thing anybody could do in that situation was run and hide.

"Well earlier he went to look for Monica and he never came back is all." He took a seat on his bed and began looking at his sisters pictures. He hadn't seen her since they were all in the living room that morning, he knew she was old enough to look after herself. But he still worried, especially since he hadn't seen Mystel so he had no idea what she had been doing when she was alone, or maybe not alone.

"Just then they heard footsteps coming towards the door and Mystel's voice, and Robert's? The three looked at one another and all crowded around the door to listen. They were both stood outside talking, but why would those two be talking? They never talk.

"I hope you will be okay, I'll see you at lunch yeah?" Robert was still worried about Mystel, but there was only so much he could dot o help the boy without showing how he really felt about him. No matter how much he wanted to show it, he didn't, because h would rather have their friendship than him being shot down by him.

"Yeah, and thanks again, it really meant a lot." Mystel then took the biggest risk he ever would. He leaned up to Robert, remember there is a height difference, and placed a gentle kiss on his left cheek. He then pulled back, blushing and smiling at he taller teen. He then opened his door, ran inside and managed to fall over and close he door.

He then looked at who he had actually landed on and couldn't help but laugh as he stood up. Brooklyn and Garland had both been crushed by Crusher and then Mystel had landed on top of him making poor Garland and Brooklyn be squished even further. When they were all up, they looked at him waiting for some kind of explanation for him being with Robert.

"Look, Robert helped me out and brought me up here." He tried to shrug it off but Garland wasn't going to let it go that easy. "Why are you blushing? What else really happened?" He looked at Crusher and the pair smiled, they did enjoy making fun of the little guy, but they did really wonder.

"So I might have kissed him in the cheek…" When that was aid the other three looked at him shocked, and all Mystel could do was smile at his team's reaction.


	7. Pain, love and surprisesBIG ones

All of the girls were sat on their beds waiting for Julia to finish her news that she just had to tell them about, but they were quickly become impatient and wanted to know.

"I just heard that Robert saved Mystel from Tala. He even strangled Tala for him; I reckon he's got a thing for Mystel." Julia looked at Mariah who was nodding her head in agreement and with her nod all of the other girls joined in and agreed that they were a couple to watch. All except Monica that is.

She was laid on top of her bed staring at the ceiling thinking. She liked Rick, that much was clear and they had kissed. Yes, that one had definitely happened. Now the question was, what was she going to do about it? She could forget it and forget him, but she liked him far too much. She could go to him and tell him the truth, but she was far too scared. Alternatively, she could just wait it out and see what happens, that one would work just fine.

However, what she didn't realize was she had been talking out load and was receiving many strange stares from the girls. Julia was stood on Mariah's bed with her looking at her happy and worried, then Emily was sat with her mouth open in shock, Ming Ming was grinning from ear to ear and was happy for her friend and Hillary was happy but also had a hint of jealousy for some strange reason.

Monica then noticed the absence of the other girls voices and sat up and was more than surprised when she saw them all looking at her shocked. "Are you guys okay? Did something bad happen?" She then got rather confused when they all began smiling at her and nodding to one another.

"So you've got a crush Monica?" Mariah was looking at her with a menacing glint in her eye. "Yeah, because we heard you trying to think of how to deal with him." Julia was now smiling at her, she didn't have the same menacing look but her voice indicated that whatever she was thinking it wasn't good, at least it wasn't for Monica. "Good luck guys!" Emily quickly went back to her desk and gave Monica a smile that meant she was in for it. "Aw, Monica, tell us who he is!" Ming Ming was nodding her head trying to make Monica tell her, but it wasn't going to be that easy. "Yeah, we're all dying to know!" Hillary said it in a nice way despite not actually liking Monica that much.

Monica slowly nodded and knew she had to get out of the room as fast as she could. But how? Surly if she made a run for it they would stop her and she really didn't like fighting unless it was necessary. And she doubted that her situation was entirely acceptable and she did have to put up with those girls for another month yet.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen with Rey and Oliver…

"Looking good Rey, should be done soon." Oliver closed the oven door and placed the gloves on the immaculate counter top. Him and Rey had decided too make five homemade pizzas for lunch. Rey had made the bread and cut all of the toppings whilst Oliver shaped the bread and finished the toppings leaving Rey to clean up most of the mess and Oliver helped out quickly meaning they just had to wait half an hour for them to finish so they decided to talk.

Rey took a seat on the island in the middle of the kitchen as Oliver leaned on the worktop near the cooker. "I have to say I'm still a little freaked out about the whole Robert and Mystel thing, did you know he liked him as more than a friend?" Rey looked at the door as he swore he heard footsteps heading their way, but then again he was still rather tired from the early morning wake up call.

"I had no idea, I knew he was gay, to heck we all did. But Mystel, I didn't have a clue, I don't think he even told Johnny, and they tell each other everything. And I mean everything." Oliver nodded when Rey opened his mouth and they both knew it meant talks about anything from whom they like to how much sex they've had.

Rey closed his mouth and smiled slightly then he spoke. "Well isn't Johnny going to b happy when he finds out Robert kept a secret?" Oliver couldn't help but laugh with Rey, he may have been close with both Robert and Johnny but he was often caught laughing at their expense with Enrique or somebody from the Bladebreakers.

Just then, they both heard footsteps and Rey almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a fuming Crusher come stomping in looking for some food. He then saw the pair and he immediately calmed down and smiled. "Hey guys, sorry if I scared you then Rey." He gave Rey a par on the shoulder and Rey just gave him a small weak smile whilst he waited for his heart to return to a normal beating rate.

Oliver smiled and then he went to check the pizza for one last time before they were due to be finished. Both Rey and Crusher tried to get a look at them but Oliver was used to having peeping toms and knew exactly how to stand so that neither one would see. He then quickly closed the doors and resumed his earlier position. "So what had you so fired up Crusher?" Oliver really was quite interested, he was known for being the gossip of the boys and he was their main source of information.

Rey leaned forward ready to listen and Crusher couldn't help but laugh, he reminded him so much of his little sister. "I went to look for Monica in her room earlier but the girl refuse to let me in or let her out. And I'm just a little worried; I mean she doesn't even like those girls that much if you get me." Rey was nodding already having enough experience with he likes of Hillary and Mariah and he knew something was up with Monica for them to not let her go.

"Well I might go and look up there now, how long until the pizzas will be done Olive?" Rey smiled and Oliver rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "About 15 minutes R. See you in a bit." He waved as him and Crusher watched Rey's long hair sway behind him as he made to find out what was going on.

On his way upstairs, he told Tyson to wait for his food after he saw him sneaking to the kitchen and he could have sworn he saw Michael and Garland talking but he didn't have time to go and see what that was about. He also saw Kevin being chased around by a very angry Spencer but he knew Kevin would be okay because the little guy is a lot quicker and smarter than anybody would actually think.

He then reached the girls room and he knocked on the door. From inside he could hear load shouts and squeals then somebody's footsteps heading towards the door. He then took a step back to be polite and was surprised when he saw Emily open the door and he could smell an awful lot of perfume from inside. He then heard somebody shouting but he wasn't sure who it was.

"Hi Emily, can I talk to Monica?" He tried to glance inside but Emily had stepped outside and pulled the door shut behind her so as not to give anything away. "No, sorry. She's busy until lunch time, maybe later?" She then opened the door and went to go inside when something made them all stop.

"LET ME GO NOW! SOMEODY GET ME OUT OF HERE! OUCH, THAT HURT!" Rey knew it was Monica and with that Emily gave an evil grin and she slammed the door shut and Rey tried to open it but Mr D had put a lock on the inside and he didn't have the key. He tried to think of what to do when he looked around, saw the All Stars room, rushed over, and barged in.

Rick was laid out on his bed with Eddie throwing socks at him when they both stopped and looked at Rey's worried face. "Do you know who has the key for the girls' room?" When they both shook their heads, they waited for him to explain further and Rey decided to make it quick. "The girls aren't letting Monica out and she was shouting to be let out, they locked the door, we need to get in." Rick was then on his feet in a matter of seconds and was trying to knock the door down but he wasn't having any luck.

Eddie then rushed over to the Majestics room with Rey close in toe, they opened the door to see Enrique about to leave, and Johnny sat on his bed confused. "Hey guys, what's with the banging and shouting?" "Do you know who has the key to the girls' room?" Eddie was really hoping they had some kind of idea. "Wouldn't Hiro? He's in the attic if you need him." Johnny said and with that said Rey bolted out of the room and headed for the attic.

"What's really going on Eddie?" Enrique walked out into the hallway with him and Johnny and they all saw Rick still hitting the door. "Rey told us the girls have Monica in their room and she wants to be let out but they're no letting her and they've locked the door and nobody has the key." They then managed to pull Rick off the door as the others all came up the stairs looking for an explanation; even the Demolition boys were interested.

Rey then flung Hiro's door open and stopped when he saw him and tried to regain his breath. Hiro saw the look on his face and got up worried. "Rey, is everything okay? You look terrified." He gave him his glass of water and made him take a seat whilst he drank it all.

When Rey had finished the drink and he was sure he could talk, he stood up and began talking. "Basically, the girls have locked themselves and Monica in their room and Monica was shouting to be let out a minute ago. But we need the key to get her out, do you have it?" Rey had walked over to the door and he could hear everybody else downstairs trying to get into the room with the steel door! At least they thought it was steel.

Hiro then rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a piece of string, with a key! Rey sighed with relief and him and Hiro both rand back down the stairs and pushed through the crowd to get to the door where Rick and Crusher were both worried but nobody was quite sure why Rick was so worried but they didn't really have any time to ask questions.

Hiro knocked loudly on the door and then shouted quite clearly, "Girls, I am giving you one chance to open this door before I do because I have the key and I am allowed to come in if I need to. So be prepared!" When there was no answer, he put the key in the hole and turned it until there were three load clicks that seemed to echo in the silent hallway he slowly pushed the door open. But was stopped.

"Hiro, I don't want anybody to see me. Please don't let them." Everybody could hear Monica's voice and she was clearly upset which only made Crusher angry and Rick felt stupid for not being able to help. Then Crusher began shouting and Spencer, Brian and Gary had to drag him away to his room in a vain attempt to try to get him to calm down and support his little sister.

Hiro then turned to face the others and they all waited for his instructions. "Go downstairs, all of you and I will sort out Monica. Make sure Crusher is kept calm, tell him she is unharmed and that if she wants him I will com and get him. Now girls, you are all to come out and go down for lunch, NOW!" With that last word, they all rushed out of the room except poor Monica and everybody, rushed downstairs even Crusher and that was why Hiro was chosen to be in charge and not somebody like Judy because he knew how to make himself heard.

When he was sure there was nobody around, even the Demolition boys had respected Hiro enough to follow orders he slowly opened the door. He walked inside and was thoroughly impressed with the girls' room it was quite nice. He quickly got over the room when he saw little Monica laid on her top bunk, curled up into a ball and shaking as she sobbed into her pillow. In addition, that was enough to make anybody's heart break into two. He was sure even Tala and his team would feel something.

He then walked over to the bunk bed and gently stroked her back. "Monica, what happened in here?" He then saw a chair in the middle of the room and many things like hairbrushes, hair products and make-up of all sorts around the seat and along the beds. "You need to let me look at you Monica, so that I know they haven't really hurt you, is that okay?"

Monica sniffed and then stopped her sobbing. "Yes." And when Hiro heard her small and scared voice, he knew he was going to have to make an example of the girls and really knuckle down with the rules in the house. Monica then slowly sat up with her back still facing towards him, and when she turned around, he was so surprised he had to take a step back. "I know, I look horrible, and it's all because of those stupid girls!"

Hiro couldn't believe it. Monica, the small and innocent girl that he knew was an amazing person had been transformed, and it wasn't for the best. Her eyes had had far too much eye shadow and eyeliner placed all around them and they made her look all dark and moody and she was usually far from it. And she had had fake eyelashes put onto her eyes and then mascara and because of her crying all of that make-up had run down her face in multi-coloured lines making her resemble a clown. Then her lips were painted such a bright pink Hiro was sure they would glow in the dark if he turned the light off. And then there was her hair, it was rather short but the girls had still managed to curl all of it and it really didn't suit the small girl. It made her look like an old woman and she kept trying to smooth them out but nothing was happening.

"Well, at least you're not hurt. Are you Monica?" Hiro looked at her but she just put her hands in her face and began to cry once again. Something had happened. "Monica, I need you to tell me what happened? Please?" He then climbed up onto the small bed and crossed his legs mimicking the small girl and gaining a laugh from her.

Monica sighed and moved a strand of hair from out of her face and he could see a large red mark on her forehead that could only be one thing. A burn. They had managed to burn her when they forced her short hair into the curlers and then she traced a few more that were well hidden because of her hair. Hiro almost felt sick because of it.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and get something to help with those burns. I'll send somebody up to keep you company okay?" Monica gave him a small nod, dried the last of her tears, and watched as Hiro left the room and pulled the door shut behind him.

In the hallway, Hiro stopped to take a breath when Kai walked out of the Bladebreakers room and looked at Hiro curios and Hiro just grinned back at him. "I really don't like that look Hiro." Hiro just crossed his arms and grinned again. "Kai, I need you to sit with Monica whilst I talk to the others, when I say need, you have to." Hiro gave him a pleading look and really put on the puppy dog eyes.

Kai took one look and knew that he should considering all the little girl had gone through with those devil girls. He nodded and closed his eyes for a moments then spoke, "Sure, get somebody to bring us up some pizza then?" With a nod, they both went their separate ways and Hiro tried not to stomp his way into the kitchen and shout at the girls for what they did.

Hiro could hear the boys talking over lunch but he didn't hear any of the girls voices and knew they felt bad about everything. When he walked in everybody went silent and they waited for him to talk. But he simply walked over to the first aid kit on the wall and began looking for the burn cream. When he found it he watched everybody eat and the boys resume their conversations all except Crusher who was begging to be told what was going on.

"Well, she isn't hurt, badly that is. Just a burn or two, but she is very upset and has been crying for a while now. And I am going to make this very clear to all of you now; I will not have any of you pressure anybody else into things like that. If it is against their will then it is wrong, simple. Now boys, I know this isn't your faults, but consider yourselves warned. Girls, we are going to sit here, all of us, until we find out whose idea it was." They all exchanged glances but nothing was said. "Rey, run up two pieces of that cheese pizza for Monica?" Rey gave a small nod and looked at Crusher who also nodded and he took up a plate with two slices.

"You're Kai, right?" Monica was sure he was, but she had never actually met any of the Bladebreakers because she was having her operation and recovering when they were battling. But she had seen the pictures and heard the stories of his and Brooklyn's match from Brooklyn and was about 99% sure it was him but she thought she'd ask just to be sure. She was sat on her bed, cross-legged still wearing her make-up but she wasn't crying anymore and that relived Kai to no end.

Kai walked over to the bed, looked at the poor girl, and felt his heart break. She had been changed into a monster, he could make out the tear tracks from where she hated what had happened to her, and she had cried so much because of it. He knew immediately that he was going to look after the little girl no matter what so he decided to be friendly. He then hopped up onto the bed and left his legs over the side and he smiled down at the small girl. "Yeah, and you're Monica."

Monica smiled and forgot about everything else. "You battled Brooklyn a while ago, he thinks you're great. You should hear him tell the story about it; he is such a good storyteller. Just like, you're a good captain." She may have been younger than everybody else, but she was rather mature for her young age, it even surprised Kai.

"Thank you. Why did they all do this to you, I didn't think you were the kind of girl who wears a lot of make-up and does her hair for hours on end. And they burnt you an all." Kai removes the strand of hair that was covering the burn on her forehead and slowly stroked the burn, she winced slightly then relaxed as his cool fingers seemed to sooth the heat from the burn and help to minimize the headache she was developing.

She sighed and closed her eyes again. "I don't, Crusher says if a girl is truly beautiful then she won't need to paint her face in order for people to like her and she won't change her hair to make people happy. And I believe that too." She shrugged her shoulders and opened her eyes again. She smiled at Kai who smiled back once again.

He then removed his hand. "So you and Crusher are close, I've always wanted a little sister. I've always wanted to be the big brother there to protect her from the real nasty people and things out there in the world." Kai looked at the little girl and she nodded her head in understanding. She knew how he felt and she knew that it wasn't something that he liked to tell everybody and she felt honoured.

"I've always wanted a little sister too, somebody to pass all of my knowledge and advice onto, but I suppose having Crusher as a brother is just as good. Do you have any brothers?" She looked at him curiously trying to see any emotion being given away by his eyes, but his mask prevented and scrap of emotion from accidentally escaping.

Kai looked away and tried not to laugh. "No, I am an only child. So what do you like to do in your free time? I mean besides art, which by the way you are absolutely amazing at." Kai nodded towards a painted canvas on the wall next to her bed, that caused Monica to grin, and he was happy that he had found a way to make her smile once again.

"I like to go to the gym, and I really love talking to Rick." Monica smiled to herself when she said that then she almost fell off the bed when she realized she had actually said it. Kai was also shocked butt he smiled down at the little girl happy she had somebody like that. He then realized why Rick had left the living room earlier and knew it was most likely more than just friendship.

Monica then aw him thinking and knew he had figured it out when he almost grinned down at her. "So you have a crush on Rick, and the girls heard and decided to 'help' you get him to be yours?" When she nodded, he continued. "So you're why he left the living room earlier right?" Kai knew it was rude to ask, but he was genuinely quite interested and he felt like being nosey.

"Yeah, we were just sat in the dinning room talking and… no, sorry. I shouldn't say anything else, because if Crusher finds out I'm sure Rick won't stand a chance at walking ever again." The little girl continued to shake her head and that worried Kai. Did Rick force her to do something? No, Rick may be annoying and arrogant but he would never do something like that. Would he? No, so what did happen? "What happened Monica?"

Monica looked at Kai and he nodded in a sort of 'you will answer' way. She then took a deep breath and focused on the door. "We were talking when he turned my head to face him and then we were just stuck staring at one another. And before we could realize the gap was no existent and we were kissing. It wasn't much, just a kiss. But Kai, I'm confused now, does that mean he likes me? Or was it just spur of the moment?" She looked up at him her big brown eyes full of confusion and he wanted to answer. But he didn't know what to say.

"I think he does like you, and from the way he was trying to break the door down earlier it shows quite a lot Monica." Rey was leaning against the doorframe holding a plate with two slices off pizza and was grinning at the pair. It was nice to know Monica was doing fine and it was nice to see how well Kai actually got along with her. It made Rey like him even more, he felt like running over, and snogging his face off, but by some miracle, he just stood where he was.

Kai relaxed when he saw it was Rey and Monica grinned. She liked Rey, he seemed nice and kind Crusher liked him a lot too. "How long have you been listening tiger?" Monica then spotted the pizza, jumped down, grabbed herself a slice, and began eating as she waited for Rey to answer.

Kai however was more worried about it. He wasn't sure how Rey was going to react to the sweet and innocent Kai act but he remained silent until it was the right time to talk. Rey then ruffled the younger teen's hair and grinned even wider. "When you mentioned Brooklyn I stopped here, so a while I suppose." Rey then walked over to her bed, passed Kai the plate with his slice, and smiled up at him.

Kai took the plate and gave a weak smile and a nod as his sign of appreciation. "I am going to wash this off my face; I will be back soon guys." Monica then winked at the pair, rushed into the ensuit, and locked the door behind her. Kai and Rey looked at one another confused, if they didn't know any better they would have thought Monica was purposely giving them time alone. But that was stupid, right?

The kitchen was silent and Hiro was sat where Rey was waiting for one of the girls to talk. But they were insistent on not saying a word. "Okay, I'll make this easier. When one of you has proven it wasn't you, then I will let you and your team go. If not then you will all sit here for a very long time. Got me?" All of the boys groaned and began waiting for their girls to talk when Hiro nodded and the demolition boys all walked off to the games room once again.

"Why do they get to go?" Kevin watched and was totally freaked out. Then it was Enrique who replied. "They get to go because they don't have any girls on their team. Just like us." Robert then also looked at Hiro. "So we don't have to stay?" Hiro nodded and they also walked off to the games room. With that said, the girls seemed to sink low into their chairs as if somehow that would help them to get out of the room but it really didn't help.

Mariah then looked at Emily who was practically begging her to make the others tell the truth. Julia caught thee exchange and nodded to the rest of the girls to let them know it was time to tell the truth. And when Mariah nodded, everybody could see Emily's relief. "Hiro, Emily had nothing to do with it. We swear, right girls?" Mariah looked at the others and saw them all nodding and smiled at Emily who nodded her thanks.

Hiro looked at the girls and saw the nods then he looked at Emily and saw that she really did feel bad despite having nothing to do with it. "Okay, Emily, Allstars see you down here at six for dinner. Have a good night." The boys all jumped up and waved the others goodbye as they ran for their room and Emily looked at the girls and shook her head before heading off to claim the living room as hers for a few hours.

The rest of the girls then began exchanging looks. Mariah looked the calmest but she had to be seeing as all of the girls looked to her for their instructions. Julia was in her chair looking guilty but trying to hid it, and that only made it stand out more. Hillary was sat in her chair as if nothing had happened, no signs of smugness or guilt. Then there was Ming Ming who was trying to tell Mariah something but was being ignored.

After a kick from Lee Mariah finally looked at Ming Ming and then gave a slight nod to the rest of the girls. "Ming Ming tried to stop us, but we just ignored her. She didn't do anything wrong." Julia looked Hiro directly in the eye when she spoke and that just made it easier to see how guilty she felt but she continued as of nothing had happened.

Hiro looked around and then nodded and Ming Ming and the rest of her team sprinted from the room all except Crusher who walked over to Hiro. "Can I go and see her now?" Hiro shook his head and spoke quickly. "No, wait until I have put this on. I'll be up there in ten minutes or so." Crusher nodded and followed after his friends up to their room.

"Okay then, you three. Tell me the truth." He then looked straight at Julia and took her by surprise and she cracked. "FINE! It was mine and Mariah's idea to do her make-up and we forced her to sit down until we had finished it. And Hillary did her hair and she didn't stop when she burnt her. It's out fault!" She then let her head hang back as she tried not to cry from the amount of guilt she was feeling.

Everybody else could see Mariah and Hillary glaring at Julia all for telling the truth. Everybody's attention then turned to Hiro who was shaking his head in disappointment. "Thank you girls, you will all apologise to Monica with me watching and you will be on dishes duty for three weeks. And there is no way out of it. Now get to work!" With that said Hiro lead the rest of the boys out who all gave the girls horrible looks as they went their separate ways.

The girls were quick to get to work and they did the job without saying a word because they knew it was only going to end up in fighting. Back upstairs…

Rey rested on the side of the bed as Kai ate his pizza. "I didn't know you were such a talker Kai, you really do have a lot to say for yourself don't you?" Rey couldn't help but grin as Kai smiled slightly whilst rolling his eyes at the typical joke.

"Yeah, I have an awful lot to say, but it's easier if I just say nothing instead. Saves time I suppose." With that said Kai finished the last bite of his pizza and he looked Rey in the eyes and was a little shocked. Rey was deep in thought, as if somebody had just given him and impossible choice when all Kai had done was spoke the truth. That was it; he told the truth for once, what was really on his mind. And it appeared to have shocked Rey.

After a minute or two of silence, Rey shook his head and smiled throwing Kai off and causing him to almost fall off the bed. "So you lie because it saves time? That is so pointless Kai! I mean if you always act like that how do you expect people to trust you? I mean even Tyson is still weary around you and he's known you for three years now. That can't feel good, can it?" Rey looked up at Kai who was shocked.

Kai then got off the bed and stood face to face with Rey making the pair of them so nervous they were barley breathing. "It doesn't, but I can't change just like that. It's not that easy Rey. Especially when nobody wants to help you." Kai looked Rey in the eye, and for the first time in years, he showed a genuine emotion. He was unhappy at the fact that nobody would help him. And when Rey remained silent, Kai turned his head away.

Rey then did something only a mad person would do. He placed his hand on Kai's left cheek and turned his head so they were one again making eye contact. "What if I told you somebody does want to help you? That somebody cares and does want to help you. How about that?" Rey then smiled shyly hoping that Kai would catch the hidden message.

Kai couldn't believe it, Rey wanted to help him. But then he saw something else in his eyes, it was something he had never seen when somebody was looking at him. He was sure it was something along the lines of love. But he could be wrong, although he wasn't going to turn down the help. "I'd be happy, and I suppose I'd ask them to help me as soon as possible." Kai then smiled shyly himself and both him and Rey blushed.

Rey opened his mouth when he heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs in a rush and he wondered if something was wrong. "Somebody's coming, two people, and they're running." Rey took his hand off Kai's cheek and Kai and him walked over to the open door and closed it but left just enough room so they could easily see all of the landing. Just when the footsteps got closer, Monica climbed on Kai's back so she could also watch and they all smiled at one another just as two people came into sight.

Michael and Garland were walking together hand in hand and smiling. Was this a joke? When they were in the middle of the landing, Michael pulled Garland close and smiled down at him. "Why can't we tell the others? They already know we're gay, and you're just getting harder and harder to resist you know?" He then winked down at Garland causing him to grin back.

"We can't because they won't like it; we're supposed to hate each other. And I know I am how else am I supposed to tease you Mi?" With a cheeky wink of his own Garland went to walk away when Michael pulled him in closer and gently placed his lips to Garlands. When that happened Kai had to cover both Rey and Monica's mouth so they didn't give away the fact that they were spying and they just watched waiting for something else to happen.

They then began to get rather passionate as they stumbled their way into Michael's room and they slammed the door behind them. When they were gone, the others closed the door and just stared at one another. "And I thought kissing Rick was big, apparently not. The other two nodded still shocked then Rey thought about something.

"You kissed Rick?!"


	8. An amazing domino effect

It was nearing five and everybody was either in their rooms or in the living room watching the sports news to hear what was going on in they beyblade world. Hiro was still upstairs talking to Monica trying to get her to come downstairs with Crusher and he was making slow progress. Then there was Max and Tyson who were in the games room alone.

They were both sat on the sofa facing the T.V playing a new racing game on the x-box and Max was winning by miles. When he won another race he then grinned at Tyson and said, "So that's ten to three I think, am I right Ty?" Tyson could not help but smile despite being angry and annoyed at his best blonde friend.

He then put his controller down and paused the game. "Yes, but I think you've either been looking up cheats on the internet again, or you've got the good controller!" When Max looked at the controller and grinned Tyson had an idea in his head. "Well I think we should swap the controllers, to try and make it fair Maxie. Please!" Tyson put on his puppy dog eye and his pouty lips.

But because Tyson and Max had been friends for so long he had learnt how to become immune to the puppy dog face and could easily say no to it whereas people like Rey and Chief still found it hard to say no when he used the weapon. "No way Ty, you chose that controller. I said you pick and it seems like you picked the worst one, so sorry. Looks like you'll have to keep losing for now!" Max then stuck his tongue out and grinned at Tyson once again.

"Fine, but just remember that you asked for this!" With a quick confused look from Max Tyson leapt on him in a desperate attempt to grab the 'better' controller. But Max wasn't going to give it up without a fight so he began squirming and caused the pair to fall back onto the sofa with Tyson almost on top of Max. When he saw the chance to grab the advantage Tyson swung his leg over Max's side and was straddling him as he pinned both of his hands above his head whilst the controller was still firmly held in them.

When Max stopped trying to get away, he realized what position they were in and he could not help but begin to breathe heavily to try to keep his heart rate at a normal pace so he would not show how nervous he really was. And if you didn't already pick it up, Max has a massive crush on Tyson. Has liked him since before he knew he was gay and when they both admitted to it he felt a chance, but he was always too scared to try to go for it. Moreover, this was the most compromising position he had ever been in.

Little did he know that Tyson was having a similar reaction. His heart was racing but he managed to keep his breathing normal and even. He also liked Max, but he was too worried to admit to it. He thought Max was amazing, but he thought Max liked Rey because they spent so much time together. And when he thought about it he believed he didn't measure up to Rey and he might as well just leave Max to it. Nevertheless, being in the position he and Max were he forgot all of that because of the sudden need to hold the blonde teen.

Max then tried to say something but his voice just wasn't working. So he closed his mouth and tried to hide the blush that was tinting his cheeks. Tyson noticed and decided it was his job to start up the conversation again. "Looks like I can have the controller, right Maxie?" Tyson then winked down at Max making him blush even more as he tried to look away.

After Max was sure, his cheeks were only pink and not red he looked back to Tyson and smiled shyly. "Well if you can have it then why is it still up there in my hands?" Max nodded up to the controller and knew he was winning. Tyson may have been on top of him, but Max was easily winning the war when it came to words.

Tyson looked up at the controller and back to Max. "True, but I can still easily grab it and take it whenever I want." Max then raised his eyebrows and laughed a little. "Come on then, prove it to me Tyson. Take the controller if you can." They then stayed where they were for a few minutes just staring into one another's eyes waiting for something to happen.

Slowly Tyson used one hand to pin Max's down and with his other he reached up and slowly removed the controller from Max's hands. But whilst doing so neither one broke eye contact or even breathed properly. Max then easily released the controller when Tyson tugged on it slightly and smiled when Tyson was happy with his easy success.

Once Tyson had secured the controller there was still silence between the pair as they watched one another's mixed emotions show through their eyes. Tyson then could not wait any longer, he threw the controller onto the other side of the sofa and placed his now free hand on the sofa above Max's shoulder to stop himself from falling onto Max and hurting him in someway.

Slowly Tyson leaned down towards Max who began to lift his own head as the gap began to get smaller and smaller. When they were only a centimetre apart they both stopped moving and looked into one another's eyes and then Max had to ask a question. "Tyson, are you sure you won't regret doing this?" Max wanted to, but if it was going to make Tyson feel bad then he would not. However, when he spoke his lips grazed Tyson's slightly and that was it, all self-control was gone. With a quick nod and grin, Tyson placed his lips onto Max's, they both fell back onto the sofa locked in a passionate kiss, and both were having the time of their lives.

Slowly as the passion of the kiss intensified neither Tyson nor Max could resist letting their hands wander. And slowly Max's hands began wandering lower over Tyson's body as Tyson twisted his fingers into the soft blond hair that always drove him mad as Max finally reached the butt that made him want to faint every time he accidentally caught it.

Just when they were really getting into the swing of things, Tyson stopped and slowly pulled himself up so he was once again sat up whilst straddling Max. He then shook his head and closed his eyes. "Tyson, what's wrong?" Max was propped up as he looked at Tyson hoping he didn't already regret what had happened. "It's just, I can't do this. I mean I know you and Rey like one another and I wouldn't feel right if I got in the way of that. Sorry Max, I can't." He then shook his head again as if he was struggling to say the words.

Max looked at Tyson confused, him and Rey? No way, he and Rey were good friends but nothing like that. Then he shuddered and laughed which got him Tyson's attention. "Ty, you've gone and got this all backwards. Rey and I do not like each other like that, we are close friends. And I kind of already have feelings for another guy anyway." He then looked at Tyson, but sadly, he did not quite catch the message.

"Oh, I see. So who is he? It is not somebody like Brooklyn is it. Spencer? Lee? Oliver? NOT HIRO!?" Tyson looked down at Max showing just how worried and nervous he was about the answer and this just caused Max to laugh and shake his head a few times. "No Tyson, it's none of them." But Tyson still did not get it. "Tyson, I like you!" Max smiled shyly then looked away too scared to see the reaction from his teammate.

Tyson could not believe it, he had liked Max since they had first met and Max had felt the same way. He was so happy he could not help but grin, maybe he did stand a chance with Max after all. When he looked at Max, he saw his head turned away and his cheeks turning pink rather fast. "Maxie, I'm so honoured and I feel exactly the same way about you." When Max turned his head he saw Tyson grinning and then he received a cheeky wink which only made him grin himself.

"So what do you want to do now?" Max shyly looked up knowing exactly what his mind, and a very specific part of his body, wanted to do. However, he wasn't about to push Tyson to do anything he wasn't ready to do. See, it was unknown to everybody that last year Max and Spencer had gone out for about three months and had done everything together, and I mean EVERYTHING together. And Max was about ninety percent sure Tyson was still a virgin to both men and woman. Then again if Tyson was game then he wasn't about to walk away and say no when, once again a very specific part of his body, wanted him to say yes.

Tyson then sat up, still straddling Max and began thinking. He was dying to take Max there and then but there were things to consider before he let his mind slip. One, what if Max was still a virgin? Tyson, and everybody in the beyblading world, knew he wasn't. Last year he and Miguel, from the Barthez Battalion, had gone out for a month after the championships and they were each other's first and after that one night they decided they weren't exactly going to work together. Andy Tyson wasn't about to push Max to do anything he didn't want to do. Two, what if somebody were to walk in. How one earth were they going to explain it to everybody else? That was when he realized that risking that wasn't going to work. "I think we shouldn't do anything now, or here just in case somebody walks in you know? How about we just act how we want and answer questions later?" He smiled down at Max who was thinking things over in his head.

Sounded good to him. He and Tyson would get to be them and be the cute and cuddly couple and then just answer questions when they were asked. Nice. And he liked the idea that Tyson didn't just want to rush into things and just have sex. "That sounds brilliant to me! Now, how about a game of just dance? I can guarantee you that I'll win." He then slipped out from the others teen's wonderful position and grabbed two controllers handing one to Tyson.

He smiled and quickly took the remote, stood up and kissed Max on the cheek. "You're on Maxie; this is going to be one serious dance battle!" With that said, they turned on the game and an all out dance war broke out in the middle of the games room.

Over in the living room with Kai, Rey, Monica, Rick, Crusher, Mystel, Robert, Johnny, Emily, Tala and Brian…

They were all spread out over the sofas. Some talking, some watching T.V and the others just staring into space, or if you were Emily, typing away on their laptops, again! Rey, Kai, Mystel and Monica were sat on the smaller sofa chatting and laughing about nothing in particular. Then there was Rick and Crusher sat on the larger sofa watching MMA on the T.V with Emily also sat there blocking the rest of the world out. Brian and Tala were sat on the floor resting against the back wall talking every now and then but mainly because Brian's attention was divided between talking to his redheaded friend and watching the heavyweight MMA championship match, leaving Tala to go into his own little world when Brian's attention was diverted. That then left Robert and Johnny who were also sat on the floor talking about something and every now and then glancing at various people around the room.

Mystel then fell off the back of the sofa and that caught the attention of everybody else in the room. But only for a moment as just then one of the men in the match tapped out and that had Rick, Crusher and Brian and shouting and high fiving each other. But they didn't notice that Tala, Robert and Johnny were still watching them.

"You and Rick kissed?" He whispered to the group of three who all shushed him and smiled. Even Kai. Monica then gave a small nod and Mystel launched himself at her and began hugging her and muttering how happy and proud he was of her and that he wasn't going to mention it to Crusher.

Crusher then caught wind of that and stopped his celebrations to wonder what had just been said. He then had a bad feeling that Monica was hiding something from him and he really didn't like it when they kept secrets from one another. So he figured it was better to ask her about it now rather than wait and just get frustrated with himself. "Hey Mystel, what aren't you going to tell me?"

It was then Monica's turn to fall off the sofa. She was lucky that Rey was sat next to her and that his reflexes were so quick that he managed to catch her before she hurt herself. When she was sat up she then looked up at her big brother with confused eyes but it was easy for him to see that she knew what he was talking about. Her glance then turned to Kai and Rey for some kind of help but both were to shocked to come up with a quick excuse and then just shook their heads and mouthed 'sorry' to her over and over again. She then looked up and Mystel who shook his head and she shook hers. A sign that meant no telling Crusher what had happened between her and Rick, especially since he was also in the room.

"Nothing Crusher, don't know what you're talking about." When he said that everybody's attention turned to the pair, even Emily stopped typing to watch. Kai and Rey were both looking from Mystel to Crusher waiting for one to talk. Monica was looking from her big brother to Rick. And the rest of the room was just looking at the group of five stood around the smaller sofa.

Crusher then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out again refocusing his attention on his small teammate. "Well if you won't tell me then I suppose I'll just tell everybody about your secret that we recently found out about. Feel like talking yet, buddy?" He grinned down at his teammate and had an evil glint in his eye making Mystel uncomfortable.

It was then that him and Robert made eye contact an exchanged a worried look. Tala and Kai both caught the look and had a sneaky suspicion that something had happened after the incident in the hallway earlier. Crusher also saw the look between Robert and Mystel and that made him even more determined to know what was going on with Monica. Emily and Monica then looked at one another and tried not to giggle as they looked at Mystel and Robert who were looking at them very confused. Then Brian, Johnny and Rey looked at one another and shrugged being the only three who had no idea what was going on anymore and they just settled for listening to the rest of the conversation instead.

"Go ahead and tell them, that is if you really do have the guts Crusher." Mystel them raised his eyebrows high, so that they could be seen just above his mask, and he signalled a challenge to his larger friend. He knew it probably wasn't his best idea but he wasn't about to let out Monica's secret. He was too good a friend and she really didn't want everybody to know.

Crusher then crossed his arms and gave a glance too Robert who had gone stiff with fear. He liked Mystel and all, but he was hoping none would find out like this. Crusher noticed the fear and that gave him even more reason to tell the secret. It was going to be nice to feel better than Robert for once. He then looked back at Mystel who showed no signs of backing down or telling the truth and that was his biggest mistake. "Have it your way then, Mystel and Robert like each other and I think they're dating. But I'm not to sure." With a shrug of his shoulders, he sat back on the large sofa waiting for somebody to say something.

For the most part the shock was at the fact that Crusher had actually said it. Nobody thought he was really going to talk about it, lest of all Mystel he was just sat staring at Crusher with his mouth wide open. However, there was a certain redheaded Scots man, a neko-jin and a lilac haired Russian who were shocked at the mere fact that Robert and Mystel liked each other and the fact that they might be dating. And with those reactions, the room was launched into a solid five minutes of silence. And that was some kind of record for some of the people in that room.

"HOW COULD YOU GO AND TELL EVERYBOY LIKE THAT!?" Mystel was standing in the middle of the room screaming at Crusher who was just sat on the sofa looking pleased with himself as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys didn't think to tell me?" Rey smiled at Kai and Monica as he shook his head still in disbelief He was happy for the pair of them he really was. He and Robert had found a mutual respect for one another and they had a sort of friendship. And then Mystel had helped him so much during his training once that they had made a friendship that nobody could break. So eh was happy, he just didn't expect it to have happened so suddenly was all.

"It must have slipped my mind whilst I was eating." Kai smirked and shrugged his shoulders happy with his excuse and the reaction he gained from Rey. A cross of the arms and a pout as he stuck his tongue out and turned to talk to Monica in a very childlike fashion.

"I probably forgot when we saw Michael and Garland!" She lowered her voice into a barley audible whisper as she spoke the two names. Her grin then made Rey fall back into the chair and sigh as a sign of giving up trying to get a real excuse out of his friends. "Grow up a bit Rey. And now you know anyway!" She then punched his arm and he smiled giving in his efforts to try to be angry with the younger teen.

"Didn't think they'd make it happen so quick. Nice job Tala." Brian nodded his head as he sat back down with his team captain both content with just watching Mystel and Crusher fighting.

"I suppose it was my entire fault. I'm so good at getting people together, aren't I Brian?" He looked at his friend with a smile on his face. He knew he was a rubbish matchmaker, heck; he was rubbish at talking to most people. But he still knew how to make a joke every now and then despite what everybody else said about him.

Brian just shook his head and chuckled to himself. "I suppose you are good, just not the nicest person when it actually come time to show your skills." Brian looked at Tala who showed mock hurt for about a second when that was replaced by a nod of understanding.

"I know, but nice takes too much time! I mean look at Kai and Rey, both to scared so they're just being nice. And nothing is happening with them! And it's been like three years!" He whispered the last part so as not to draw any attention to their conversation. But it was true, and everybody knew it except Kai and Rey themselves. Brian nodded and they both looked at the pair to see Kai watching Rey as he was chatting with the young Monica.

"So what do you actually reckon Monica doesn't want Crusher to know? Must be pretty big or pretty bad." He looked back to Tala who was thinking it over. It was a known fact that Crusher and Monica were as close as a brother and sister could be without going into incest, and they never kept secrets from one another. So it was either something really embarrassing or really bad, at least it would be in Crushers mind. Then again, she was 15, younger than everybody else who ranged from 16 to 18, but she was old enough to make her own decisions. She didn't need her brother there to protect her from everything anymore.

"Bad in Crusher's eye I reckon. It's probably not that bad, but I have no idea what it could be." They both looked at the small girl and noticed something strange about her. She had the ability to look as if she was listening and interesting in what somebody was saying but her eyes were far away looking at something else, or maybe someone else. They both followed her line of sight and were surprised when they found Rick at the end of it. He was pretending to watch Mystel have such a large meltdown Ming Ming would have been in awe had she actually been there. But they could still be seen making eye contact and never breaking it.

Brian shook his head as he looked at Tala who just had his mouth open like a fish. "Tal, one, close your mouth! And two, her and Rick are together or something aren't they?" A still shocked Tala jut nodded his head as they heard Johnny's voice raise above Mystel's tantrum and silence him drawing the attention to his and Robert's conversation.

"Robert! Why didn't you tell me? We're supposed to be best friends and you keep a secret like this from me?!" Johnny stood up waving his arms about as he spoke trying to emphasise how big of an issue it actually was. He and Robert had known each other most of their lives and were the first two of the Majestics to meet and be brought into the world of beyblading together and that made heir friendship bond stronger than theirs with Oliver or Enrique. So naturally, it was only right for Johnny to feel so hurt.

"No you haven't! Tell me something you told me that only I would know, not even Oliver or Enrique would know!" At that point, Robert was also stood up and it seemed the pair had totally forgotten about everybody else in the room. And that was just fine for the others; they were interested to see what secrets Johnny had seeing as he was such a hothead only a select few bladers were allowed to be his friend.

"Fine! How about the fact I told you how big a crush I have on Tala!...SHIT!" He looked around at Tala and then closed his eyes as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Every few seconds or so he would also bang his head against the wall and curse himself for what he said. Robert however was trying not to laugh, he had tricked Johnny into finally admitting it to Tala. It may have taken him about two years, but he finally did it.

Not everybody else however was shocked but happy. Johnny and Tala seemed to be a perfect fit in everybody else's eyes. They were both gay, that was a good start. They both had short tempers, were real flirts, cared a lot about beyblading and they both loved to get hammered every other weekend. Perfect fit, just a shame Tala wasn't about to let any feeling in that sense be shown to anybody with a thousand mile radius of him.

Brian was then laughing and rolling around on the floor. He looked like somebody had given him that laughing gas you get at the dentist when they're about to pull out your tooth. This then caused everybody else to have a giggle at him all except Tala who was shocked and really didn't know what to do. He liked Johnny, he thought he was a good blader and he was a lot like himself. Maybe he did like him in 'that' sense, but he didn't know if he was ready to admit it to him in front of everybody.

Brian then managed to stop laughing long enough to sit up against the wall and speak through his tears. "Hey…Tal. I guess…he…hang on a sec…" He then took a few calming breaths and managed to compose himself enough to remember how to talk in full sentences. "I guess he likes you back, huh?"

That's when everybody else went into shock. Rey and Monica stopped their giggling and they were just looking at Kai who shrugged having known about Tala's feeling for a while. Robert was looking at Tala in a more accepting way and Johnny was just looking at the ceiling praying that a black hole would open up and swallow him whole. Rick, Crusher, Mystel and Emily were just looking from Tala to Brian trying to work out if it was true or just another one of Brian's infamous, non-funny, jokes.

Tala then began freaking out, in his mind. He had to get the attention away from him as fast as possible. But what else could he say? He didn't know anything about Emily, Crusher or Monica. Brian didn't have any secrets either. Then he saw Kai and Rey, perfect chance. "What about Kai liking Rey?" All the attention went towards Kai, even Rey and Monica's who were practically fighting to get a good staring position to see how Kai would react.

He then turned his gaze to Tala and gave him a glare that actually made Tala look away. He did like Rey, he just wasn't happy with everybody finding out at the same time as Rey. What was he going to do? Leave the room? That seemed like a really good idea until he saw Rey's face. He was begging him to tell him the truth, but not in front of everybody, he just wasn't that kind of person. And he was hoping Rey would understand.

"Come on Kai, what've you got to say to that?" Rick was grinning and hoping he would agree with what Tala had said. Everybody in the room was, because frankly everybody was getting bored of waiting for them to admit it to one another. But sadly, Kai wasn't ready. He simply got up and left the room. Not daring to glance at Rey or Monica as he left.

"That's that answered." Rey sat back in the sofa and fought back tears and Monica gave him a hug and gently stroked his arm. He was gutted, but he wasn't going to let this hold him back. He was now more focused on making sure that Crusher didn't find out about Monica and Rick's kiss earlier.

"See Mystel, all you had to do was tell me and none of this would have happened." Crusher smiled at Mystel who was halfway between feeling guilty and excited about all of the things he had found out. But Crusher was quickly stressing him out and he just wanted to say it so that he could relax a little. He then sat on the floor and looked at Crusher trying to keep his lips sealed.

Everybody else in the room could see that he was struggling to keep quiet and it was only a matter of time before he said it. Monica, Rey and Rick were exchanging nervous glances as they waited to see how long Mystel could hold out. Robert and Johnny were watching Mystel trying to guess what the secret really was as were Tala and Brian. Then every thirty seconds or so Johnny and Tala would exchange a glance and quickly look away embarrassed and resume their earlier conversation.

Crusher gave Mystel one final pleading look and that was it. "MONICA AND RICK KISSED!" And as soon as the words left his mouth his hands flew up to cover it as he looked at Monica with a sorry look. Rey sat up and didn't dare move away from the younger girl. Rick was now sat bolt upright going from glaring daggers at Mystel to looking at Crusher scared and Monica hoping he wouldn't be killed by her older brother.

Tala and Brian were both shocked and really didn't know how to react as they didn't know Monica that well and they thought Rick was to much of a hard head to be nice to a small girl like that. Robert and Johnny were surprised but happy as they knew that she brought out the kinder side in him and the nicer side. Then there was Crusher. He was taking long deep breaths and he clenched and unclenched his fists about ten times a minute.

Rick slowly stood up and backed away towards the door when Crusher turned his head and looked him straight in the eye. "DON'T MOVE!" He slowly stood up and faced Rick. "YOU. KISSED. MY. SISTER!" It wasn't a question, it was an unhappy statement that meant there was going to be trouble and maybe even a fistfight.

Monica quickly ran over to Rick and stood in front of him. "Crusher! So what? I'm a grown girl, I can do what I want!" Rey then moved to stand by Mystel who was next to Crusher and the pair were ready to grab her and pull her to safety at any given moment. The others were all on their feet stood against the walls so as not to get in the way should Crusher lunge for the Allstar.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Crusher went to strangle Rick. But thanks to his quick reflexes, he grabbed Monica and went towards Rey and Mystel, placed her there and began running from her older brother. Crusher chased him out of the room and around the ground floor for a few minutes.

As they were running, they attracted the attention of everybody around the house and had everybody watching them from doorways trying not to be trampled as Rick screamed about a maniac chasing him. Soon Rick was becoming dizzy and decided to run up the stairs and try to reach his room before he was killed. And as the pair ran up the stairs Monica managed to runs up after them causing Mystel and Rey to run after her with Hiro behind them and that then caused everybody who was downstairs, pretty much the entire house, to run up as well trying to understand what was going on.

Rick then ran to his room with Crusher mere inches behind him, he was sure his hand almost grabbed his jacket a moment ago too. When he got into his room, he slammed the door and looked it hearing Crusher try to break it down. He then slid down so he was sitting in front of the door as he took deep breaths trying to calm down his racing heart. Then he noticed there were more breaths being drawn in and they weren't his.

He looked up and quickly scanned the room and that's when he saw Michael and Garland in Michael's bed. And then he noticed their clothes on the floor and he was speechless. And he had the sudden urge to be sick, it wasn't just a urge. He sprinted over to their bin and began to violently throw up his breakfast and lunch. Maybe he had had a little too much and then running wasn't his best idea.

"Rick, it's not what you think buddy…" Michael grabbed his and Garlands clothes and the pair began to get dressed once again under the covers. Rick had managed to no throw up for a second time as he sat on his bed and waited for his friend to doo some explaining. He didn't care that he was gay, Rick himself was bi and had no problem with it. He was just more surprised at the fact that it was Garland. To the rest of the world they hated each other and would do anything to punch one another. Seems like they were pretty good actors then, because this clearly wasn't their first time together.

"You know you two are good actors. And it doesn't bother me, but the rest of the guys, I'm not so sure about it. So how long has this been going on?" Rick knew Michael was happy about the good reaction and he was now smiling as he stood up, fully clothed, and went to sort out his hair. He then looked at Garland wondering if he was going to be brave enough to talk, he may have been confident and cocky everywhere else, but in that room he was quiet and nervous.

Garland then knew he might as well talk, no point in not trying to be nice to his boyfriend's friends. "About a year or so, just after the justice five tournament when we started dating. And about a month later when he asked me to be his boyfriend." Garland shook his head as he chuckled. Michael had been really worried about committing to a relationship and it took him an entire month to ask him and that was a total of fifteen dates. But Garland wouldn't have had it happen any other way.

"A whole month? He must really like you then." Rick smiled as Garland looked around shyly. Michael heard that and smiled happy that at least one of his friends was able to accept his new relationship. He then, happy with how his hair looked, sat down next to Garland and looked at Rick. "What happened with Crusher?"

Rick shook his head and smiled. "He found out I kissed Monica. Don't think he was to happy about it." He shrugged his shoulders already too tired to bother explaining the entire scene that had happened in the living room earlier.

"Well your lucky to be alive then, considering the last guy to make a pass at Monica ended up with a broken nose. And he only asked if she was single. So you must be a pretty quick runner." Rick nodded and Michael looked at him happy, he was glad he and Monica had some sort of connection. They then heard Hiro shouting outside and listened to see if the could hear the full story.

"QUIET! Now, who wants to tell me the full story about why Crusher is trying to break one of the door?" Hiro looked at all of the faces and waited for somebody to speak. And when he was looking around, he saw Tala and Johnny sneaking glances at one another every now and then, Max and Tyson seemed to be closer than normal meaning they had finally gotten together and he then saw Rey stood with Mystel and Monica and he looked sad and upset like somebody had graffitied his beyblade.

Monica then sighed and stepped forward to speak when Emily stepped in front of her meaning she didn't have to tell the story herself. Monica gave the older teen a thankful look.

"Mystel told Monica he wouldn't tell Crusher something so Crusher got annoyed and told all of us in the living room that Robert and Mystel like each other and that they might be dating. So Johnny and Robert began arguing and Robert, being the clever ass that he is, managed to trick Johnny into telling us that he liked Tala. So then, Brian went into a laughing fit on the floor and then said that Tala likes Johnny too. And naturally, Tala was annoyed and blurted out that Kai likes Rey but Kai left the room and didn't answer. That's when Crusher began making Mystel feel bad and he said that Rick and Monica kissed and Crusher lost is and he began chasing Rick around."

Nobody knew how to react. Anybody that had been in the living room was being quiet because they had all been embarrassed, except Brian, and thought it better not to talk. And everybody else was trying to take it all in, all of those couples had already been known by most to become a couple but nobody expected that they'd all be so gutless as to not make a move. Especially Kai, everybody knew Rey and him were dying to get together but neither one was sure how the other felt. And from what they'd heard just then, it seemed to all of them that Kai didn't actually like Rey at all and everybody could see the hurt spread across Rey's face.

"Well that does explain a lot of things. I'd say for now unless your name is Crusher, Monica or Mystel go on downstairs or back to your rooms. Just give us some privacy please guys." There was a load moan from some of the nosier girls but slowly everybody did go back to what they were doing and then it was just the four of them left on the landing.

"Well, I am quite upset that I missed that show." Garland was really upset and Rick was just shaking his head making Michael and Garland laugh. "So you're saying you would have rather been down there than up here with me?" Michael looked down with mock hurt in his eyes.

"I have to say though, it might have been a bit better for my eyes if you two weren't in here going at it. But it's to late to change anything now I suppose." He shrugged hi shoulders and closed his eyes once again trying not to fall asleep from exhaustion because of all the running and trying to keep himself alive.

"Well tough luck. I suppose we're lucky that nobody caught us on our way up here earlier." Michael said as Garland nodded along with him.


	9. Conversations and Realizations

It took Hiro a grand total of an hour to make Crusher realize that he was being stupid and to apologize to Rick. During that time, Rey and Oliver had slipped into the kitchen to begin making dinner, they had settled on making a French buffet, only to realize that they only had a limited supply of food until the next day when the rest of the groceries were due to arrive. So they settled on making their own burgers, and because there was, still so much meat left in the fridge, they also made some kebabs with onion, red, green and yellow peppers, small cherry tomatoes and mushrooms. They then had everything from lettuce to mayonnaise to bacon to go with the burgers. They then set about the worst task of all, chopping up all of the buns and making sure they were buttered and they had about 60 buns to do so their was a least two for everybody if they wanted them.

That left everybody else scattered around the first floor in his or her teams. The Allstars and F-Dynasty had claimed the living room, as the members of their teams were not involved in the strange events earlier. Except Rick, but he was upstairs sorting things out with Crusher, Monica, Mystel and Hiro. The Majestics had occupied the sofas in the games room with Kenny, Hillary as they all chatted, and watch Tyson and Max play just dance once again. In addition, the absence of the voice of the Salamalyon blade master did not go unnoticed. Around the pool table discussing the days events so far were the White Tigers also listening to see what was going on through Johnny and Robert's heads. The Bega bladers had occupied the stairs, or the remainder of them, as they talked about how badly Crusher was going to react. That then left the demolition boys, and Kai, to sit around the large table in the large dinning room and discuss what had happened all weary about talking about either Tala and Johnny or Kai and Rey. That then left them with very little to discuss once they had gotten past all of the other gossip issues and they just sat their in silence.

Back over in the kitchen Oliver and Rey had finished the buns and were waiting for the kebabs to finish cooking so they did what they both did best. They had a chat about the gossip. But seeing as between them they already knew most of it they were done rather quickly.

"So what about you and Kai? What's going on with you two?" He knew it was a touchy subject for Rey, despite everybody else knowing both boys feeling, so he tried to be casual and calm about it. Moreover, he was looking for a good reason to not explain about the entire Johnny and Tala fiasco and how much he knew and how much he was not supposed to know but did.

Rey sighed as he looked up at the French blader who was casually sat with his legs crossed on the island in the middle of the room. "I don't know, I like him, well I liked him. I mean his reaction earlier clearly showed that he does not have any feeling in that sense towards me. So I suppose there's no point in waiting around if he just doesn't feel the same way." Rey shrugged off his reasons as if it were something he said on a daily bases. But he failed to cover the look of hurt in his eyes and it clearly showed to the French blader.

"Rey, I can see how hurt you are and there's no point in trying to put on a brave face. It's just not worth it, I mean I would know. When my crush did the same thing, I tried to be brave and because I did, everybody thought I was fine and when I needed to talk nobody was there because they thought that I was okay. And it's just not worth it. You are amazing, and forget Kai. Move on to somebody better." He smiled at Rey and pulled him into a friendly hug and he could hear Rey sniff as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"Thanks Oliver and I'm not putting on a brave face. I just think it would be better for me if I moved on before I become to attached to what I have no chance of having. If you get my point?" Rey pulled back and looked at the French blader who nodded his head completely understanding what he was saying and he was glad that he was lucky enough to be the one who Rey trusted enough to actually talk about his and Kai's relationship even if it wasn't romantic anymore. "Oliver, who was the person you were crushing on?" He felt rude asking but he and Oliver were quite close despite having once wanted to kill each other in their first battle.

Oliver then looked away as a light shade of pink spread across his cheeks. "It, just remember that this was a while back, I mean like your first world championship. So please don't think any less of me for what I am about to say." He slowly took a deep breath and looked Rey in the eye. "It was…it was Lee…" He quickly focused all of his attention on the floor as he waited for Rey to respond.

Rey could not believe it Oliver liked Lee. Now that he thought about it, it did make a lot of sense. Whilst everybody was in Russia Oliver would often look at Lee or give him a glance when he thought nobody was looking and Lee himself often looked at the French blader. "Oliver that is not going to make me think less of you. And Lee, let's just say he isn't really your type. He's not nice enough to look out for you in the same way somebody else would like…" He quickly tried to think of a blader who was like that and naturally, his mind drew a blank. Wonderful, why did all of the bladers have to be so stone cold and heartless? Then he thought about the one person who did remind him of Oliver. "Somebody like Raul. He is kind and he is a really understanding guy. The exact opposite to Lee, you need to find a guy like that because they will understand you and would be happy to be in a relationship with you." He smiled at Oliver whose blush only deepened at the kind words he said.

"Thanks Rey, and Raul is a nice guy. I mean he's sweet, kind, knows when something is wrong with anybody, even the Demolition Boys, he's always around to help, he's an amazing beyblader and he's really cute now that I think about it…" Oliver was then quickly lost in his own little fantasize about him and Raul being together. Okay, so he did like Raul. He thought he was a great guy the first time he saw him on TV during the last world championships and then when he finally met him a little later in the competition he was hooked on the blader. But he had never really had the guts to speak more than a few sentences to the guy. So much for not giving a damn about what anybody thought about him.

He was so caught up in his own little world he did not notice Julia come in and start up a conversation with Rey. "So he likes my brother? That is so sweet! Don't you agree?" She had already heard what he had said about him and Kai and knew better than to try to approach that subject especially since she did not really know him all too well or Kai for that matter.

"Yeah, I just hope he has enough common sense to make a move soon before somebody else moves in. I mean your brothers a pretty cute guy, and the people around here will not wait forever. And we both know it." Rey looked down at the Spanish girl and they both shared a knowing look. And they both hoped Oliver had snapped out of his daydream just long enough to hear what Rey had just said about his, not so secret, crush.

Julia then turned very serious as she looked up at Rey with kind eyes and, for once, a soft calm voice. "The same for you Rey, if you dwell on Kai forever then who knows what you'll miss out on. And there are enough guys in this place that would happily go out on a date with you, and maybe you should consider a few of them. I know it seems really hard to do, but just try. I mean look at Oliver," They both looked to see him out of his daydream and paying complete attention to their conversation. He then nodded towards the Spanish girl as a sign for her to continue talking. "He looked around and now he's hung up on my brother. Maybe the right guy is in this house waiting for you Rey. I should go, make sure Emily doesn't bore my brother to death." She then smiled at the pair and left the room as her serious tone and train of thought were gone and probably would never be seen again.

Oliver and Rey exchanged shocked looks before coming to the conclusion that the feisty Spanish girl simply observed more than people thought she did. "She makes a good point though Rey, I mean you should go for one of the other guys in the house. There are more than enough left who are willing to take a crack at you, and you know it." Oliver crossed his arms as Rey shook his head in a pointless attempt to deny the truth.

"Oliver, let's not go mad. And what guys would even consider looking at me in that way? Much less going out on a few dates. But since you seem to know all, do tell me. Which guys are scoping me out hoping to get a date or two?" He then leaned on the island and rested his hand in his palms as he calmly waited for Oliver to prove what both he and Julia had said to be true.

However, the ever-smart French blader had already thought of an answer. He knew Rey was going to question getting over Kai so he had thought up a few guys to try to tempt his cooking buddy away from the idea of going back to the Russian blader who broke his heart. "For a start there is Enrique. He is always looking at you or trying to get a glance. Then again, he does that with most guys, and he always flirts with you and everybody. I'm not saying that has to be serious, but maybe it would be enough to make you see that you don't need Kai, just a date or two." Rey then continued to stare waiting for a better person to be presented to him. "How about Brian? You two are alike, and forgetting your first match with him, you guys get along. How about him?" Rey just shook his head, it was true, but he did not see Brian in that sense at all. I got it! Brooklyn! Why don't you just go for him? I mean he's nice and we all know he's as gay as they come. And you two are close and have a lot in common, and you couldn't pick somebody and less like Kai, unless he's in a bad mood and wants to destroy the world, again. But ignore that part, how about Brooklyn then?" He looked down hopefully at the neko-jin, but he shook his head once again.

"Oliver, those are all good ideas, but I doubt I could go out even just for fun with any of them. I mean Enrique is great and the only reason I wouldn't is because he would happily ask me for sex on our first date and then have the guts to get offended when I said no and I just don't want to lose my virginity like that." Oliver opened his mouth to defend his friend, but it was true. When he just nodded his head, Rey smiled and continued. "And Brian, he's cool and we are friends. But I just can't see us going on a date. He's just not my cup of tea, even only for a date or two. And that just leaves Brooklyn…" Rey thought a lot about him. He was a good guy, really nice and a lot of fun to be around and he couldn't think of any reason not to date him. Heck, he was so different to Kai he probably would help him get over his team captain.

Oliver then made eye contact with the thinking neko-jin and smiled. He knew Brooklyn was going to be hard to say no to. He just didn't think they Rey would have given up so quickly. He was known for his fighting spirit and amazing determination, but he had just cave into his own thoughts in about thirty seconds. Maybe he really did need to get over Kai. "It's settled then. You are going to ask Brooklyn." He smiled and jumped down to place Brooklyn's two, mean free, burgers into the over with everybody else's.

And yes, Brooklyn was a strict vegetarian and both Oliver and Rey had been reminded of that fact when they were given the jobs of chefs. They didn't have a problem with it, as long as there was enough of the frozen no meatless meat. Since neither one knew how to make that stuff nor they would have felt mean just giving him a plate of fruit or vegetables. Yet Rey thought about something, Brooklyn wore leather boots and his white coat was also made of leather. So much for being all about the animals, he's wearing their skin. He really is one of a kind thought Rey.

"Rey, what are you going to ask me?" Brooklyn appeared at his side with a kind smile on his face. He must have been coming down to check that they had remembered to put in some of his kind of food. But Rey didn't hear him come in; he really did walk around with a light foot. If a neko-jin such as himself couldn't hear him then he either walks with the lightest foot in the world or he glides around.

Both Oliver and Rey were surprised to see the blader and turned around in shock when he spoke. Oliver was quick to recover and smiled at him and gave a small wave and grinned at Rey. Rey just gave him a quick glare as he smiled shyly at the orange haired blader smiling back down at him. "It was nothing, don't worry about it." He shrugged it off and smiled again.

Oliver then glared at the back of Rey's head and knew it was up to him to carry out his plans since Rey had already chickened out of asking. "Don't mind him; he was just going to ask if maybe you two could get together sometime? Like Saturday in the games room? Just the two of you maybe? Oliver shrugged making it seem like a suggestion but he easily saw Rey turn around and attempt a death glare that only made the French blader grin down at him. Brooklyn was also looking at the French blader, but in a much nicer way as he considered what had been said.

After a few moments of silence, Brooklyn nodded his head. Saturday was good for him, considering it was tomorrow and he had to admit he had always had a soft spot for Rey. And he knew Rey was sceptical about the idea by the way he tried not to ask. He also had a suspicion that it was all because o Kai, and he was happy to help in any way and he didn't mind if Rey accidentally 'hurt' him in the process. He was a real player anyway and it wouldn't bother him at all. "That sounds like a great plan; I'll meet you in there at about ten in the morning?" Rey looked at him and gave a shy nod. "See you then Tiger." He winked at Rey, waved politely at Oliver and walked out smiling to himself as he made his way back to the stairs where the rest of his team was waiting.

When Rey turned around, he shook his head at the grinning French blader. "No need to thank me Rey, now let's get the table set up in here." They both agreed as Rey continuously tried to remind Oliver that it wasn't going to be a date, just two friends who were going to get to know one another. (And they did have a dinning room, but both knew that the Demolition boys were in there and decided it best not to disturb them so they set up the large table in the kitchen instead making sure everybody had a place)

Speaking of dinning rooms and Demolition boys…

Kai was sat at the head of the table, arms crossed and eyes closed in an attempt to block out the conversation of his Russian friends. Tala and Brian were on his left side slowly retelling the story of what happened in the living room earlier with much more detail leaving Ian and Spencer to the right listening and trying to decide how to respond to the recent events.

"Wait, so sourpuss over there just walked away? KAI! I thought you liked Rey?!" Ian was giving a confused stare to his former captain. It was clear to everybody that Rey and Kai liked each other, or they thought so. And the demolition boys knew it since Kai had told Tala, and because of the redheads big mouth they all knew within an hour of Tala finding out.

Kai opened his eyes, looked at the shorter blader, and shrugged his shoulders. He did like Rey he really liked him. But he did not want everybody else to find out at the same time Rey himself did. He knew walking out wasn't his best idea since it had now given everybody the impression that he in fact didn't like Rey, but at the time he couldn't think of anything better to do. Sometimes he really did wonder how he had managed to captain two of the biggest beyblading teams in the world.

Tala rolled his eyes and decided it was time to really piss Kai off. "Well if he doesn't like him then that's fine with me. I mean it is not as if Rey is going to wait around forever. I wouldn't be surprised if he has got a date already!" Kai's eyes shot over to Tala giving him his best glare possible. But Tala, being the rock he is and the fact that he has known him for most of his life, he did not even blink when the evil glare was sent his way.

Silence quickly engulfed the group and they all watched Kai and Tala have a stare off, something that happened every time they were together. After about five minutes, Brian had become annoyed with the silence and decided he might as well see how annoyed he could get Kai before dinner was called. "Kai, he's got a point. If he's not busy I might actually see if he's busy tomorrow myself." Brian actually considered it just to annoy Kai. Maybe he would.

Kai broke his glare and looked at Brian when he spoke. "You will do nothing of the sort! Rey is mine and you all know that. And if you do ask him out on a date then you will find it very hard to walk. And if he does have a date tomorrow then I will find whoever asked him and make it even harder for them to move! I really like Rey and I don't want him to be with anybody else except me!" Kai did not know when he had stood up and slammed his palms on the table but he had done it.

Brian simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders showing that the 'threat' did not do anything to him. Ian was looking at Kai quite confused and Tala simply nodded to Spencer who knew exactly what to say. "Well, well, well Kai, I have to say I am shocked that you have the guts to admit your feelings. Now if only you could say the same thing to Rey. It is a shame, since I did hear him talking to Oliver earlier and he does have a date for tomorrow. So what are you going to do now?" Spencer looked at the shorter boy and saw the rage in his eyes.

"I am going to talk to Rey about it later and stop him from going on that date because I like him and he is MINE!" When he saw the triumphant smirks on the faces of his fellow Russian's he knew he had been tricked into admitting how he really felt for his teammate. He then felt so much annoyance that he simply had to leave before he hit one of them out of his rage.

Over in the Games room with the White Tigers who had long since abandoned trying to hear what the Majestics and remainder of the Bladebreakers were talking about since they could not hear them…

Kevin was sat on the pool table with Mariah as Lee and Gary leaned against it whilst they chatted. "I hope Rey is feeling okay, he didn't look happy earlier when we were upstairs." Kevin looked at Lee hoping he would say that it was nothing and Rey would be fine as always. But no such thing was said.

"I know, and it really hurt him this time. And I have a really bad feeling that unless he can find some magic way to get over Kai in the next day or so I doubt he's going to get over him at all." He looked at Kevin who looked at the table with a sad look in his eyes. They were all worried about their friend, all except on big, pink furball.

She gave an annoyed sigh as she stood on the floor and faced the rest of her team. "I don't get why we're so worried about him. I mean to be honest I do not even know what he is so upset about. We all know him liking Kai is just a silly crush that he's going to get over and when he does me and him are going to go back to the village and get married like everybody wants us to!" When she finished she did a quick spin and went off into her dream world that she seemed to think was the real world sometimes. She clearly needed to realize the difference between real and completely delusional.

Gary gave her a confused look as he thought about what she said. "But Mariah, that doesn't sound like Rey. You know he doesn't want to get married to you, and he likes Kai a lot." Everybody looked at Gary a little surprised. They knew he was smart but they did not realize he paid so much attention to everything. To be fair though nobody really knew what was going under those big, bushy eyebrows of his.

"Mariah Garry has a good point. We all know Rey does not think of you in that sense, in fact we all know that he does not even like the idea of marriage. So get that stupid idea out of your head before I get annoyed!" With a quick glare, Mariah took her seat next to Kevin once again and waited for the others to say something, hopefully about her Rey.

Lee suddenly turned around and grinned at the rest of his team and he managed to make himself look like a lunatic. "I think I have an idea on how we can make Rey feel better. Are you all in?" They all gave a quick nod of the head as they waited for their leader to explain his amazing idea. "The easiest way to make him forget all about Kai is to get him hooked on somebody else. In other words we have to find him somebody else to date!" Lee smiled to himself when he saw the approving looks of two members of his team and he completely ignored the annoyed look of the girl sat on the table.

"It makes sense and it is better than letting him become depressed and all sorry for himself." Kevin looked at Gary waiting for his 'brother' figure to give his thoughts on the idea. "I like it. But we still have a problem, a big one." When everybody simply gave him a confused look, he shook his head and began to explain. "Who is still single in this house that we can get him to date?" When those words left his mouth, the rest of the team did see the hole in their leaders plan.

But Lee was quick to fix the problem. "There are a few guys that are left; we just have to think about who they actually are. So let's start thinking, okay?" They all nodded, except Mariah, and they began to think. And during the process, they watch Max and Tyson falling over one another in very poor attempts to try to win the dance battle that had been going for a solid hour and a half. And it showed no signs of ending anytime soon.

After ten minutes of thinking, or sulking in Mariah's case, they had come up with a few options. "Enrique!" Was Kevin's suggestion. It was a good one and he actually was single despite his flirtatious nature. "Brooklyn." Garry said calmly. They all knew Brooklyn was single and they all knew why. (It was mainly because everybody was scared of him going into king of darkness mode.) "What about Brian?" Mariah looked at the boys and they all burst out laughing.

She felt insulted at their gesture and quickly stormed out of the room to find somebody who would listen to her stupid fantasies about how she and Rey are going to get married once he is over his silly crush. She left behind three white tigers who looked more like three laughing hyenas rather than three bold white tigers. In fact their laughter was so load it distracted the others from watching the dance battle to laugh at their friends before their attention was quickly back on Tyson and Max who were now trying to prove who was the better break dancer.

Whilst holding his side and wiping away his tears Lee began to once again form understandable sentences. "I never knew Mariah could be so funny, that really was a good joke on her part." Kevin and Garry nodded along with their captain as they all slowly regained their composure. "But I don't think he's the kind of person to help Rey, their friends, but I doubt anything more would work." Kevin and Garry both nodded their agreement.

"What about Enrique? He's much better suited for Rey right?" Kevin looked from Garry to Lee waiting to hear what they thought. "He is much better I will give you that much. But he is a real flirt, and I can guarantee you that he would expect to have sex with Rey on their first date. And even if Rey did not want it, he would somehow force him into it. So maybe not him either." Garry said and both Lee and Kevin nodded feeling that the plan was beginning to seem impossible.

"What about Brooklyn?" Garry asked the pair. Kevin opened his mouth to argue, but he quickly found that he had no argument to make and upon exchanging a glance with Lee, he could see that he was having the same thoughts. "He is nice and really kind, not to mention he is already good friends with Rey. And he isn't like Enrique and won't just want to have sex with Rey, right?" All Lee and Kevin did was grin and nod at the larger blader. "Well I think we just solved the problem that Lee's plan had."

"GARRY YOU ARE A REAL GENIUS!" Lee quickly hugged his friend and both he and Kevin were ecstatic. "Okay, so we'll tell Rey tonight. After dinner I'll get him to come to our room and we'll see what he thinks of the idea, agreed?" With a nod from both bladers, he smiled and they began talking about other matters.

"So Garry, when did you become the genius of the group? And when did you start to notice what everybody else around here does? Matter of fact, when did you even begin listening to Lee and his crazy ideas?" Kevin was prodding Garry's arms as he spoke trying not to anger the older blader but also trying to get the information out of him leaving Garry thinking and Lee waiting for an answer himself.

After a moment or two of thinking, Garry raised his bushy eyebrows to reveal his dark green eyes as he spoke towards the smaller green haired blader. "I wouldn't call myself a genius, that's more suited to Lee. And I always listen to what is going on with everybody else; I just do not talk about it because I am not a nosey person like you two. And this is the only idea of Lees I'll ever listen to because, for the first time, it's about helping somebody instead of embarrassing them or making them feels bad." He chuckled when Lee simply pouted and turned his back on the pair.

"Okay I'll admit that most of my plans do usually consist of hurting people, making them feels bad, making them look stupid or embarrassing them. But this isn't the first time that one of my plans is going to help somebody thank you!" When the pair just raised their eyebrows, he continued with her attempt to prove them wrong. "There was the time I said we should catch Mariah a fish as a gift because her old one died! That was trying to help!"

"Yeah, you were TRYING to help." Kevin made sure to emphasise the word trying since it did not have a successful conclusion. "Yeah, you made all three of us jump in a river and in the end we all got a cold and we didn't even catch a stupid fish!" Garry said chuckling at the memory. They had all spent a week locked away in their rooms thanks to Lee's amazing idea, but it was good because it did cheer Mariah up and it gave her a good laugh.

Lee rolled his eyes and turned back to his remaining team members. "Okay so my ideas aren't usually that nice or helpful. Just drop it now before I decide to use one of them on you Kevin!" He gave a small growl to the younger blader causing him to run out of the room with Lee chasing behind him for no real reason. Leaving Garry shaking his head as he went to sit on the sofa and watch Max and Tyson continue their dance battle, which was approaching its second hour, and they were both still going strong.

Now over to Hiro, who is now in the kitchen with Oliver and Rey since he had amazing sorted out the problem with Monica and Crusher…

Oliver fluttered around the table making sure everything was in its place and looking nicely as he placed the last of the food on the table. "I'm going to go and tell everybody to come here in five. I'm going to change then tell them, see you guys then!" With a wave and a cheeky wink in Rey's direction, he skipped out of the room and up towards his shared one.

Hiro then walked over to the table and took his seat at the head. Rey knew he was just being arrogant, but he sat on his left without any arguments since he needed a chat with the older man. "So Rey, how do you plan to deal with what happened with Kai earlier?"

Rey did not bother asking how much Hiro knew, he probably already knew everything since he had talked to Monica and that he just seemed to know everything about everybody in the house. "I've talked to Oliver, and Julia, and I am just going to date around and wipe Kai from my memories. In fact I am going on one with Brooklyn tomorrow, just talking, but a date none the less." He nodded when he was finished as if telling himself that it was the right thing to do.

Hiro easily caught the reassuring nod and knew no matter how much Rey tried to get over Kai he was never going to be able to. They had been friends for three years, and it was clear that they had a strong bond and it was much more than friendship and it was going to be hard to break. "Rey, I'm happy that you are trying to get over him. But I am too good a friend to you to let you forget your feeling so easily. At least talk to Kai before you do anything to rash. Please?" Rey refused to look at his friend in the eye because he knew if he did, he would crumble and actually talk to Kai.

Rey thought about what Hiro said to him. Why could he not just let his feelings go? Yes, they were strong and he really did love Kai, but if his feelings were not going to be given back to him then it was pointless to continue trying to make Kai think otherwise. And talk to Kai. That was just a bad idea; it was going to end one of two ways. Either Kai would say, how much he loved Rey, Rey would say the same thing and they would become a couple and everything would be happy and they could finally be happy. Now that was how Rey used to dream things would happen, and event hen a small part of him was still hoping that it was going to happen like that, but he knew it wouldn't. So the second expectation was that Rey would confess his feelings, this would freak Kai out and their friendship would be over and Rey would be even more heartbroken than he currently was. (And that was pretty heartbroken too)

Rey shook his head and with his sudden thoughts, spurring him on he looked Hiro in the eye, for the first time that conversation, and spoke his mind. "No, I'm sorry Hiro but I can't. Look, I want to, I want him to love me and I want us to live happily ever after like in the fairytales. But it is not going to happen, and Kai does not feel for me in that way. So I am going to move on with my life, I may be struggling now, but soon enough I will have moved on and then it will be as if none of this happened. Because in all honesty, I cannot face him rejecting me fact to face because I know my heart just will not be able to handle it. And with my heart in pieces who knows what I will do? I mean look at me on a daily basis, I'm a mess, so me with a shattered heart…" Rey shrugged his shoulders and the pair began laughing. It was a very serious matter but Rey could not resist making a joke. It was only natural for him.

Hiro knew if Rey had found the courage to say all of that to him, where most people would just listen to him and let that be the end of it, he knew that he was serious about getting, or at least trying, to get over Kai. And as one of the few people who actually listened to Rey and respected him outside of the blading world he knew it was only fair to leave him to what he had planned. "If that's what you want then I'll let you go about it Rey. Mostly because I respect you, and if it doesn't work out with Brooklyn I'm sure I can set you up with Enrique if you'd like?" Hiro chuckled and all Rey could do was roll his eyes and lightly punch the older one on the arm.

"I've already told Oliver that Enrique is not my kind of guy, and before you say it, no I will not go out with Brian either. Thanks, but never." With that said, he stood up and filled the five jugs along the table with water doing his best not to spill any as he placed them back down whilst conversing with Hiro about other matters. But little did he know that there was a Russian stood outside who was contemplating hitting the laughing neko-jin.

Kai had hears the whole conversation whilst eavesdropping. He had been on the way to the kitchen to see when dinner was ready and to see if he could talk to Rey. And upon hearing what Rey was planning to do, he knew that he had to do something, and he began walking around the ground floor as he thought through his options.

He could take Rey to a quiet place, explain what he had done and why and he could hope that Rey would forgive him and all would be well between the pair. Then again, that was more of a fairytale ending, and he was not the kind of person who was lucky enough to find those endings. Then he could just tell Rey everything, and leave him to think. That one sounded much better, but he was far too impatient to wait for however long Rey would need. And then again, he could just annoy Brooklyn and Rey on their date and see how that would turn out. After all, he could have a few laughs along the way with that plan, but it did not exactly help him tell Rey how he felt. But then again, he would just have to hope that Rey would see that he was only annoying Brooklyn so that he would stay away from Rey. After all Rey did seem to be able to find the hidden messages in whatever Kai did and he was hoping he still had that strange talent of his.

Kai smiled to himself as he decided the last option would be what he would do. Then he heard Oliver shouting around the house to get into the kitchen if they wanted to eat and he quickly walked ahead trying to avoid being crushed by Tyson the human equivalent to a bin.


	10. Seeing, and Hearing, is Believing

The kitchen was quiet. It would not have been strange if everybody were eating in the dinning room. However, they were eating in the kitchen. The only sounds were people trying to chew as quietly as possible and the occasional whisper for something like sauce or salt to be passed down the table. Considering there were 29 teens in the room and one adult it was like some kind of supernatural occurrence for them to all be quiet.

Hiro was quietly observing how they were all interacting with one another. On the right side of the table went Rey, Max, Michael, Rick, Eddie, Emily, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary and Hillary. Then on the left side, it was Kai, Tyson, Garland, Monica, Crusher, Ming Ming, Mystel, Julia, Raul, Tala, Brian, Ian, Spencer and Chief.

Hiro then decided to go over how everybody was acting to see if he could get some kind of idea of who liked whom in the house and of who was arguing with whom and to see if there was anything he should maybe try to stop from happening. After all, he was very good at meddling with other people lives.

First, to observe were Kai and Rey. It was easy to see that Rey was acting normal, or what he considered to be normal. In addition, to anybody else it would have passed, but Hiro knew him much better. He was still hurt about what Kai said, but he was not about to make it obvious to everybody that he was hurting, especially Kai. Speaking of Kai, he was glancing up at Rey every thirty seconds or so taking in every small thing that the neko-jin did. It was easy to see that the Russian was upset about something, as he kept glaring at his plate and anybody who even attempted to talk to him. Nevertheless, what really puzzled Hiro was the fact that Kai was upset but it was he who told Rey that he did not like him, how could he be upset? He just shook his head and knew he was always going to be on Rey's side.

He then shifted his gaze to his little brother, who for the first time ever, was not just shoving food in his mouth. He was actually eating like a normal person would, he was using his manners, and his elbows weren't even on the table! Hiro quickly looked at Max who was hardly eating, strange. He didn't have an appetite like Tyson did, but he was usually willing to eat a fair amount for a boy of his age and size. He saw the blond smiling and watching Tyson as he ate. Hiro knew that Max and Tyson had feelings for one another, in fact, it was Tyson who had first come to talk to Hiro about being gay and if it really was a bad thing.

Flashback…

Hiro was sat in the dojo reading. He was at home with the Bladebreakers after Tyson's third world championship and he was just enjoying the silence. It wasn't very often he got a moment to himself when living in a house with two hyperactive teenagers (Tyson and Max), one who was always following them screaming (Kenny or Chief, which ever), one who was just normal but yet very strange (Rey) and one who thought he was king of the world no matter what anybody else said (Kai).

He was considering finding them to start their training session when he heard somebody come in through the door behind him. He was hoping that it wasn't his Grandpa coming to shout at him for being in the dojo and not practicing his sword skills. However, he just kept his eyes closed and hoped that if he ignored whoever it was they would realize that he just wanted to sit on his own for a while and leave the dojo.

"Hiro, I know you want to be alone and all. But this is really important." Tyson was stood behind Hiro shifting nervously. It wasn't often that he got nervous and it wasn't often that he asked Hiro for help. But, he knew that nobody else would understand his situation and be able to help him and give him the advice that he needed so he was trying to be a nice and calm as he good to his brother so he could get his help, and that was a real task.

Hiro sighed but didn't bother moving. Knowing his brother it probably wasn't really as important as important should be. He was probably just worried about if he was going to be able to match everybody else as they become stronger. He really didn't need reassuring in Hiro's mind, he was already cocky enough without the best coach in the business telling him that he could, probably, beat anybody who wanted to have a go at him. "Tyson, I'm trying to get a moment of peace, so if you don't mind."

Tyson couldn't help but les out a small, frustrated sight. He knew it was going to be hard, but with Hiro not wanted to help then it was going to be twice as hard. "I know that and I totally respect it too. But I really do need your help, this is a problem that could, and probably will, affect my beyblading. Hiro, just help me with this one thing and I'll never ask for anything from you ever again! Please?" Tyson was now on his knees, hands clasped together in front of his brother begging for his help.

Hiro opened his eyes and looked at his brother shocked. Tyson would never beg, unless food or beyblading was concerned. So this must be a real big problem if he was actually begging. Hiro uncrossed his arms and smiled at his little brother, how could he not help him? He was begging for the help after all. "Tyson, sit down, stop begging and tell me what's such a big deal that it's actually made you beg for something over than food."

Tyson quickly sat down opposite his brother and thought about how he was going to explain his problem. After a few moments of thought, he had a rough idea of what would be good to say. "Lately I've been having some strange feelings. Towards somebody. And I don't really know how to deal with them, I mean I'm not even sure what they are, but I know that it is starting to mess with my head." He took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair, a bad habit he had picked up from his father.

Hiro had a feeling he knew who he was talking about and what kind of feelings he was on about. It then made sense as to why he was begging him, Hiro was openly gay and Tyson must have been struggling with similar feelings. Now he knew that he had to help him, he remembered when he was experiencing similar feelings and how he had to deal with it all on his own. And he was going to help him. "Okay, so who are these feelings for Ty? Is it a girl? Or maybe it's a boy?" Hiro knew it was hard telling somebody for the first time and he was hoping that Tyson would just tell him.

"They're for a boy. But I'm not telling you who he is, not yet at least. It's easier if I don't think about it being him. But I'm just confused about what I'm really feeling for him. I mean when I look at him and I just want to talk to him and have him know everything about me and I want to know everything about me. I want to keep him safe, and I never want to see him sad or upset. What does that mean Hiro?" Tyson looked at his brother for an answer hoping he would explain everything that was going on in his life.

Hiro sighed and made sure Tyson was looking at him when he spoke. "Tyson, those are the kinds of feelings that people experience when they really like somebody. And I think that whoever this boy is, you really do like him. I know it's scary, but you just need to think about it and then you'll realize what you are really feeling and you'll know what gender you like too. Don't worry, nobody's going to judge you either, you're still the same idiot as always in our eyes." Hiro gave Tyson a smile and he was glad when Tyson smiled back.

Tyson then put his hat on and smiled at his older brother. "I already know what gender I prefer, I've know for a little while now. I'm just scared because all of those feelings are new, I knew what they meant and I suppose I was just worried, but not anymore. I can handle it now, I'm pretty sure of that. I was thinking of announcing my preferences at the next press meeting, what do you say?" Tyson stood up and smiled down at his brother that was sat there in shock.

Hiro stood up and smiled at his little brother and gave him a hug. "Yeah, how about we do it together? I mean I still have to announce it to the world press and it would be cool if we were able to do it together." They then both shook hands on it and at the next press conference they announced it to the world press. Then over the following few days almost every male blader had announced that he was either gay or bisexual and it didn't even make anybody cringe and if anything it made everybody understand each other better because, for the most part, they all had two things in common. Beyblading and liking the same sex or both sexes.

Present day…

Looking back from Max and his little brother now, he knew exactly who he was feeling for and from the look on Max's face; something had happened between those two. He couldn't help but smile knowing that his little brother was happy with somebody who, for the most part, was exactly the same as he was. Apart from instead of having a bad obsession with food Max had a very bad obsession with anything and everything to do with Pokémon. But the pair did go together, and from the way they were acting, Hiro could see that they had finally gotten together.

Next along was Michael and Garland. As far as anybody knew, including Hiro, they were always arguing or trading insults with one another. But he could easily see that they were sharing glances with one another and smiling every time they caught the others eye. And then something really caught Hiro's eye. Michael all of a sudden sat as straight as he could and his face slowly began to turn a very bright shade of red. He looked like somebody had just embarrassed him or he was becoming aroused. At that thought, his attention turned to Garland who had slumped in his seat slightly and had a large grin on his face when he saw Michael's reaction. Hiro knew then that all of the arguments and insults had just been an act, a very convincing act, but an act none the less. He could see the way Garland was, somehow, teasing Michael and trying to make him uncomfortable, or aroused. Hiro was really hoping it was to make him uncomfortable and not aroused. But he had to know for sure so that he could step in and use the relationship they had against them if they were really pissing him off.

Hiro knew he was going to regret what he was about to do, but he had to know. He managed to drop his napkin on the floor and it actually went under the table! He couldn't believe his luck, he knew Rey was watching him but he didn't say anything about it. But with one knowing glance and a nod towards Michael Rey understood and went straight back to eating.

Hiro then quickly ducked under the table and grabbed his napkin and looked towards Michael and Garland's legs and he almost burst out laughing at the sight that was right before him. Garland had slumped in his seat so that he could stretch his left leg over to Michael's crotch and was slowly moving it around that area. Hiro knew they were in quite an intimate relationship and he felt like embarrassing them in front of everybody and would do so in a moment. But for the time he had to get out from under the table before he actually began laughing at how something so simple could make Michael have such a reaction. He quickly sat back in his seat with his face being as calm as ever and continued eating and he noticed that Michael's face was returning to its normal colour and was happy that he knew why they were always 'fighting'. And he had to give them credit for making it look so convincing for so long.

His gaze then found Rick and Monica. They were the only couple he knew pretty much everything about at the moment. They wanted to be together and he had convinced Crusher to at least let them spend some more time together and see what his little sister thought of Rick. And that was the end of the matter. But it was clear for anybody to see that Rick cared a lot for the younger teen and that he was willing to do anything to make sure she was okay. And Monica cared a lot about Rick, she liked to see him happy and she was the only person who could calm him down without saying so much as a word. And Hiro knew that since Crusher was more willing to give their relationship a chance he shouldn't be having any more problems with them, or at least he hoped for that much.

Next along were Eddie and Crusher. Since they were both straight Hiro didn't have to worry about either of them messing around under the table. He could tell straight away that Crusher was content with just keeping an eye on his sister and Rick who were eating and smiling at one another. But every now and then, he would look at Ming Ming who was prodding her burger and occasionally taking a bite here and there and smiling whenever she caught him looking. That then caused Crusher to blush and look down to his plate and continue eating. Eddie was just eating not really bothered about anything going on around him. Hiro couldn't tell if he was specifically looking at anybody because he would glance around at everybody until he noticed his eyes lingering on Mariah a little longer than anybody else. Hiro had to really struggle not to say anything at that point, he knew that Eddie didn't let anybody push him around and he was probably the only bloke in the house that could handle being in a relationship with the pink devil.

Then he came to the first of the girls that he didn't like in the house, and yes, he will openly admit that he doesn't like any of the girls apart from Monica. Emily was quietly eating whilst looking at her laptop that she had on her lap. It was quite rude to be like that at the table in Hiro's mind but since there were thirty teens at the table, it was a bit much to ask for them all to be well mannered. But what was strange was that she was smiling a lot. Every time she would stop typing to take a bite of her food, when she looked back to the small screen she was smiling. Hiro guessed she was talking to somebody who she really liked and he was glad that it wasn't somebody in the house because it meant that he wouldn't have to deal with it if she began to have problems in her online relationship. He then turned to Ming Ming and quickly ignored her. She was prodding at her food and she had barley eaten anything apart from some salad. He knew she was going to be annoying, and since he was supposed to be the responsible one, he couldn't just scream at her for not eating her food. So he decided he would make her do the dishes since she didn't want to eat, and he'd actually stay and make sure she was doing it rather than convincing somebody else to do so.

His eyes then shifted over to Robert and Mystel. He knew that there was something going on between the pair, in fact thanks to the incident in the living room earlier everybody knew about them liking one another. And it was easy to see that they weren't even trying to deny it anymore. They were smiling at one another and trying not to laugh at some sort of inside joke they had. Hiro was glad that Robert was so mature and responsible and he hoped that he would keep Mystel in line. He didn't really want to find him spying on everybody like he used to during the justice five tournament and he didn't need to try and give him another speech again since when he tried once before he just hoped around the room and completely ignored everything that was said.

He then quickly moved onto look at Johnny and Brooklyn. He knew it had been a tough day for Johnny. He wasn't the best person at talking about his feelings and he couldn't have picked a worse person than Tala. So they were both going to be so stubborn that they wouldn't let on about how they really felt. But the glances that they kept giving one another and the slight tinge of pink on their cheeks gave away everything to Hiro. They liked one another and once they had had a good fuck, he was sure they were going to be just fine. In fact, they were most likely to be the couple who would just argue about everything and anything and they were going to be a real pain in the butt for him in the all to near future. And then there was Brooklyn, he was smiling at everybody and happily eating his no meat burgers. He was glad that he was going to have a date with Rey; even if they didn't end up getting together, he could easily see the pair becoming friends. Much like him and Brooklyn, ever since Hiro had helped him become a much calmer person since he lost to Tyson they had been good friends and they knew a lot about each other. To him it was like having another little brother. He just hoped that he could actually help Rey instead of make him miss Kai more.

Next along were Enrique and Julia. He didn't know a lot about Enrique apart from the fact that he is Italian and comes from a very rich family. But upon just seeing him earlier, he could see he was very confident and full of himself, but not so much as to make you want to throw something at him. He knew he was gay too, but that was about all he knew. He watched his eye contact trying to notice if he was watching anybody in particular and after just a few seconds of watching it was very clear who had caught his attention. He was looking down towards the Russian bladers, especially one with lilac hair. Hiro wasn't exactly sure what to make of what he was seeing. Brian didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be happy with feelings and all of those sorts of things and Enrique just didn't seem like the kind of boy who could be told what to do and it was clear that in and sort of relationship Brian was always going to be the more dominant of the two. Then across the table from him was Julia. She was load and annoying but she was also quite nice and caring when she wanted to be and it was clear that she could easily challenge anybody sat at the table. She had already eaten two burgers and was just picking at a salad that Ming Ming had demanded that she eat. She looked bored and was just wondering away from reality and since Hiro knew, he had no idea who she liked and since she wasn't really paying attention to reality he knew that he wasn't going to get any idea about who he was at that meal.

His eye then landed on one French blader who was watching the boy opposite him with keen eyes. It was pretty clear that Oliver had some kind of feelings towards Raul, but weather those feelings were an over protective friend or somebody who was really interested but too scared to say anything Hiro could not tell. Oliver had already eaten his share of food and was just watching Raul eat. Now everybody knew that Raul was quiet and liked to keep to himself and everybody knew that it was all thanks to his older sister. He had barley eaten a thing and he was just looking at his food but every two minutes or so he would look straight at Oliver who was looking at him and they would both smile. Hiro already knew that Oliver was going to talk to Raul about maybe doing something and hoped that he would be able to get the young blader come out of his shell a bit more.

He then came to the White Tiger captain and the Demolition Boys captain. Tala and Lee couldn't be any more different if they tried, yet they still had some kind of mutual respect. They never snapped at one another, argued or even talked. And that was good enough for them. When you looked at it they had very similar teams, they had two larger bladers who could only think about food (Gary and Spencer), two bladers who never knew how to be nice or quiet to anybody (Mariah and Brian) and two small bladers who just loved to annoy one another (Kevin and Ian) and they both knew it was hard work and just left the other alone. But when it came to liking people, it was fast becoming clear that Tala had a thing for and how he was going to show it. But like Hiro thought earlier, once they had had a good fuck he was sure they would both be fine and cause him many problems and headaches. Lee was a different story though. He wasn't gay or even bi and there were only a few girls in the house and he almost hoped he wouldn't fall for one of them just so he wouldn't have more problems to deal with. However when he saw him glancing at Julia ever few seconds or so he knew that they were going to be an even bigger headache than Johnny and Tala.

He then looked at a bright pink thing and had to quickly change his glance and look at the lilac Russian blader who was sat across from 'it'. Brian was eating his food and easily showed that he was watching Enrique whenever he knew that Enrique wasn't looking. He looked like he was actually calm when he watched the Italian blader go about his life. And that was something since Hiro was sure he, or anybody else not even Tala, had seen Brian calm. Him and Enrique would just get together in their own time and hopefully be too busy with Tala and Johnny to create and trouble of their own. Then there was the pink thing that Hiro did anything to not talk to. Mariah wasn't paying any attention to anything as she stuffed burger after burger into her mouth. She didn't notice Eddie looking at her she was just eating, she wasn't being a pig about it like Tyson normally would, but she just didn't seem to stop eating after she had finished. But Hiro knew he couldn't say anything without snapping at her and he couldn't actually show that he didn't like her, he was supposed to be the adult. And he was already sick of having to be responsible.

Next were the two shortest boys in professional beyblading, Ian and Kevin. They were both gay and they both loved to annoy anybody and everybody. Kevin tended to do it in a much more discreet way, he would often set up pranks meaning that when they were set off nobody would realize it was him and he could do it as many times as he liked. Whereas Ian thought making his pranks known and making sure everybody knew it was him was a much better idea. But he would always get caught and that would often result in Tala and Brian chasing the younger teen until he would surrender and accept whatever punishment they had planned. It was strange how everything they did was so different and yet so similar at the same time. That was when he had a sneaky suspicion that they would actually make a couple. It was just such a shame that they didn't seem to be interested in one another in a romantic way.

He then saw the two biggest boys in professional beyblading, Gary and Spencer. They may have seemed similar because they were both rather large for 17 year olds, but they were big for different reasons. Spencer was tall and all he consisted of was muscle, he didn't have any unnecessary fat on his body and he was just like a machine. But Gary, he was more on the porky side, he had muscles, but he also had a lot of fat but he was most likely of equal strength too. He knew there wouldn't be any problems with either boy since they were both straight and they didn't talk enough to cause any problems. And Rey had also told him that Gary was dating a girl from their hometown called Ling and that their relationship was quite serious. (He really was going to have to thank Rey, if it wasn't for him he wouldn't know half of what he knew about the teen in his care) He knew Spencer was straight but he was too concerned with his food to give any clues as to if he was liking one of the girls in the house.

Then at the end of the table, he could just see Chief and Hillary. He wasn't sure why they weren't with the rest of the Bladebreakers up near his end of the table, but he wasn't exactly going to moan about it. Hillary was the kind of girl who could be really stupid and very clever all at once. And Hiro sadly, had to often deal with the really stupid side of her. She had always had a thing for him but she was adamant that him being gay was only a phase and that when she was a little older he would beg for her. However, Hiro himself had different plans, and those included staying as far away from the girl as possible and avoiding any conversations if possible. Then there was Chief, he was always on his laptop or talking to Dizzy, it was a little creepy and actually quite worrying. Then Hiro noticed a pattern, whenever Emily was eating Chief was typing on his laptop and smiling and whenever he was eating, Emily was smiling and typing away on her laptop. Coincidence? No way, it was easy to see that their friendship was turning into something a little more serious weather or not they would admit to it.

He couldn't believe it; almost everybody in the house was getting with somebody else in the house. It was the first day and he already knew that there was going to be some major fights and he was going to have to be the one to sort them out, he really did feel lucky.

Just then a cough brought him back to reality and he noticed that everybody was finished. And for some reason they were all looking at him, waiting for him. Oh, he was supposed to pick people to do the dishes. He already knew but he continued to take his last bite of his burger before he would speak. He made sure to chew slowly and take his time. When he saw Rey rolls his eyes and try his best not to laugh he decided maybe it was time to tell them who was going to be doing what. "Okay, one rule I forgot to mention was if one team member is going to be punished, then the whole team is going to. And since Ming Ming decided to prod her food rather than eat it, the Bega Bladers will be doing all of the washing up, drying and putting away. And just to make sure nobody skips out of it I'll be watching here too. Everybody else, go on up to your rooms, go make some use of them for once. I'm sure some of you would like time alone. And I have to tidy up the mess you guys left all over the house! Go on!" He smiled and saw them all leave the room and waited for the Bega bladers to move.

"This is like what my slaves do! I refuse to do anything that could ruin my manicure okay?! SO JUST FORGET ABOUT IT PRETTY BOY!" Ming Ming crossed her arms and just looked away from Hiro. She looked like a child who couldn't have her own way.

The rest of her team looked at her shocked and annoyed, even Brooklyn was a little annoyed at her. They all quickly sat back so Garland could look at her but when he opened his mouth somebody blocked his view. Turned out Monica had leaned forward and was tired of having to keep her mouth shut. "Ming Ming, look none of us want to do this. But we are all going to and so are you. Since this was your fault you are going to wash up and then we can just get on with it. Because I am so sick of your attitude!" She then stood up and gave the other teen a real glare. "I'm sick of you getting everything you want when you don't deserve any of it! NOW GET YOUR ASS TO THE SINK AND JUST DO YOUR JOB!" She then crossed her arms and waited for the other teen to make her move or try and argue back.

But nobody dared to move, not even Hiro or Crusher wanted to. Nobody knew how to react; the quiet and shy girl had just shut up the biggest mouth in the house. Crusher was actually quite scared of his sister, and he really didn't want to get in her way if that was the kind of mood she was in. Mystel was just giggling behind his hand and trying not to burst out laughing, he always knew that Monica had it in her and he was happy that she had finally said it instead of just letting it go. Then there was Brooklyn, he didn't like it when people argued and he didn't like people shouting. But he was happy that Monica had finally found the voice that they all knew she had, and that she had actually managed to shut Ming Ming up. Garland wasn't even surprised, after his initial ten-second shock. He knew she had a voice in there somewhere, she had to if she was related to Crusher and he liked not being the only one who stood up to Ming Ming and he was just smiling at the little girl. Then there was Hiro, he was just smiling. He knew that the little girl had a voice and he was convinced that after the whole make-up incident earlier on that the girl wasn't going to keep her voice locked up for much longer, and he was glad.

Ming Ming however couldn't believe it, she had always made fun of Monica and told her how she wasn't really pretty enough to ever have a boyfriend. And it turns out she had been wrong, she had a voice and she wasn't scared to use it to show off her opinions and her and Rick were happily together and they were even accepted by Crusher. If anything the little girl wasn't so little anymore, and for the first time, she had everything any sane girl, person, could want. So silently she stood up, went over to the sink and began to run the water and put in the soap. "Come on then boys, hand over the dishes already." She smiled at them and they all smiled back and began to get to work.

Hiro then headed out the door to get to work on cleaning up the amazing amount of mess that had been created in less than a day. But as he walked towards the door he could hear breathing that wasn't his or any of the other teens in the kitchen and he then stopped as soon as he reached the doorway and looked around not surprised when he saw most of the other occupants all blocking the way to the main hallway. They all looked like they were holding their breath so he just stood there and crossed his arms and looked at them.

"Don't forget what I said about punishments, I mean there is a lot of mess around this house and it would be easier to get you lot to do it instead of me. So I'm going to give you all five seconds to get up those stairs, or you can stay down here with me and clean up. It's your choice!" With a simple shoulder shrug everybody bolted for the stairs, and in some kind of miracle, they all made it up without hurting themselves or anybody else leaving Hiro to tidy up downstairs. He really did feel lucky.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen with the Bega blader…

Ming Ming was still washing up and was actually doing quite a good job of it. Then Monica and Crusher were drying the dishes and stacking them neatly on the island where Mystel and Garland would take them and put them away in their proper homes leaving Brooklyn to wipe down the table and make sure all of the chairs were tucked in and ready for breakfast the next morning.

"So you and Robert have gone public? Isn't that just so sweet?" Garland smiled up at Mystel who was placing some plates in a high up cupboard that must have been put there just for him. He knew him and Robert didn't plan on it, but he had to just make fun of him once. It's not like he knew anything about him so he was in the safe to mock and tease his friend.

Mystel just gave him and eye roll and jumped back to the floor and they leaned against the counter and watched the others whilst they talked. "So you were giving Michael a foot job during dinner? Sickening or what?" Mystel smiled up at his friend and felt like he was on top of the world just because of the look of shock on his captain's face.

Obviously Mystel caught what was going on at dinner. Actually it was all thanks to Robert that he caught what was going on. Robert saw Michael straighten up and nodded to him making Mystel look and when he saw his face turn red he knew something had the potential to embarrass him but he wasn't really sure what. So he took a look at Garland and wasn't surprised when he saw him slumped slightly in his seat and the mad grin on his face was a dead giveaway. That and the fact that Hiro was keeping an eye on them.

Garland was quick to recover from his shock and that turned into anger and he struggled not to hit his smaller teammate. "How the hell do you know about that?! Did you see us going upstairs after lunch? Please tell me it wasn't the incident at dinner, was it?" His voice was a worried whisper and he couldn't help but corner his smaller friend so that he couldn't even jump up and do some crazy acrobatics to get away like normal.

"What the hell were you two doing after lunch? Actually scrap that, I don't want to know about those kinds of details! And of course it was the table incident! Your grin gave it away, the only time your grin is when you are beyblading! And I'm Farley confident that you weren't beyblading!" His voice was also a whisper and he had his arms crossed over his chest as a sign that he wasn't scared of his captain and that he was enjoying having something he could use to his advantage for once.

Garland sighed and went back to leaning against the counter but this time he had one hand rubbing his left temple in a vain attempt to ward off his oncoming headache. He shouldn't have been so stupid as to grin, he never grinned, and he wasn't even that much of a smiler! Let alone grinning. He knew people would see Michael's reaction, but he was sure that he hadn't been so stupid, turns out that he was wrong. "Well since we are boyfriend and boyfriend what the hell do you think we were doing in his empty room and amazing bed? Talking about the weather?" He gently punched the smaller teens shoulder and they quickly put some more dishes away so as to keep attention away from their conversation.

"I really didn't need to know that you two were having a good fuck in his room! That is just so sick!" He then pushed away a few plates and looked back to his friend who was nervously chewing on his lip. "Wait, you two weren't doing it when Rick walked in, were you?" When Garland only put a few more plates away he knew that Rick had walked in and he had seen a little more than he planned to. "I can't believe you two let him see that! The poor guy, I might have to go and give him a hug now! I'm being completely serious too! I might even give him a sloppy wet kiss that is if Monica will let me. I MEAN THE POOR THING!" Just then they both let out a small chuckle and both looked over to Monica and were surprised to find her looking at them shocked.

That was when they simultaneously realized that it wasn't just Monica who was staring at them in shock. Ming Ming and Crusher were both ogling at them too and had even stopped what they were doing. Then there was Brooklyn, who was still cleaning the table, but he was chuckling to himself and if it wasn't for the chuckle anybody else would have thought he wasn't even listening but laughing at his own bad joke.

"We were talking a little too load, weren't we?" Mystel looked around at the rest of the team who all nodded still shocked.


	11. Shouting Gives EVERYTHING away

The landing was full of teens and load voices. People were walking to and from rooms, bumping into one another in the hall, arguing with one another, sitting on the floor laughing and just messing around in general. Turns out that shoving the rest of the teens upstairs could turn into a bad thing.

The Majestics were sat in there room with the door open and they had people coming and going and they were shouting out to other people and laughing. The White Tigers were in there room unpacking and had Rey sat by the door talking to them and also had All Stars and many girls walking in and out at will as they chatted and argued with other people. The All Stars were walking around trying to annoy as many people as possible as well as chat to a few who they thought interesting. Julia was in Raul's room and they had the door open as people came in and out and Julia shouted things and chatted from the door. Mariah was hanging around the White Tigers room with Emily and they were sat next to the bathroom the White Tigers and All Stars would share with Hillary pacing in front of them worrying about if Hiro had noticed her yet causing both girls to have a head ache. That then left the Demolition boys to be walking from their room to others annoying them or just sulking in their room. Tyson, Max and Chief were all messing around in their room with the door open and people quickly joining the messing around game the dashing out to save their own skin and Kai was sat on the top step of the stairs meditating.

"So you're still moping over Russia's most famous ass hole Rey?" Kevin was reading a magazine and laughing at his friends' misfortune. They had all warned Rey about falling for somebody like Kai and they had all told him that it would only end in heartache. But Rey being the stubborn person that he was had told them that if Kai didn't have the same feelings that he would be fine and he would be able to get over it easily enough. Sadly, that was easier said than done for the neko-jin.

Rey just stuck his tongue out at his friend who rolled his eye sin response. "I am not moping over him. I told you I wasn't going to be sad or upset about it and I'm not, I've even come up with a brilliant plan as to how I can get over him for good. Thank you!" Rey grinned and looked out over the landing and saw Mariah giving him a more than friendly smile and he quickly focused his attention back on his friends in their room.

Kevin had quickly found an interesting part in his comic and had forgotten his earlier conversation leaving Lee to keep it going. "So what have you come up with then Rey?" He sat against the doorframe opposite Rey and they watched Gary attempt to put all of his clothes away.

"Well it was Oliver and Julia's idea, but I'm still taking credit for the idea. They told me to go out and find myself somebody new to obsess over. So we narrowed it down and the only person in the house that is available and that I could actually tolerate for more then twenty minutes is Brooklyn. So we're going out on a date tomorrow. Well not a date, more like just going for a long chat in the games room. But I'd rather date him for ages and then get over him then be stuck on Kai any longer!" Rey smiled at the idea of being able to get over Kai but he couldn't stop his heart from sinking that little bit at the idea of really forgetting Kai in that sense.

Lee couldn't believe he was hearing that. What were the chances that his team and Oliver with Julia would have the same plan? "That's funny; we were going to suggest you go for Brooklyn too." Gary laughed at the though of them thinking the same thing and continued to put his many clothes away. "Wow, I guess that's quite a creepy coincidence, but you guys wanted to help me? Aw, I feel so loved right now!" Rey placed both his hands over his heart and put on a face that made him look like he was about to burst into tears.

"Get over it already Rey. And yeah we had the same idea, so it's good to know that you're getting over him instead of moping around. I mean you're annoying in your own way like I am, but when you're moping I don't think any of us can stand you, so thanks for saving us from being really annoyed with you buddy." Lee smiled and lightly punched Rey in the arm and Rye then punched him back. The little dispute quickly turned into an all out punching war and the pair quickly broke down laughing at each other.

"Yeah, well I'm going to brave entering my room. Wish me luck, and if you hear Tyson and Max crying then I've probably broken a bone or killed myself. Just a warning. See you guys later." With a smile and a quick wave to his old team, Rey stood up and headed over towards his room. Just before he reached the door, however fate decided he hadn't had enough punishment for that day and decided it was a good idea to make none other than a pissed off Spencer.

It was the first time Rey had ever actually seen Spencer annoyed, or angry, or anything really. Spencer wasn't exactly the most emotional or dramatic guy in the world but it was a shock for Rey to visibly see the anger on the larger teens face. Even when he was blading against Kai, and losing, he didn't show as much emotion as he was. Rey looked into his eyes and he swore that he could see fire and deciding that he liked living without using a wheelchair he carefully stepped back and allowed the angry teen to continue walking which he did. Then he stopped next to 'Russia's most famous ass hole' as Kevin had dubbed him.

Knowing that he was trying to get over Kai Rey decided it was best if he walked into his room. But sadly, in his rush he forgot that it was suicide to go into his shared room without preparing yourself. His foolish act resulted in him getting pounded by teddies and pillows thanks to his team mates, but when he reached Max's bed he began grabbing teddies and him and Max teamed up against Chief and Tyson and the real war had began. Meaning lots, more people were in and out of the room getting a good laugh from the former world champions.

Now let's see what Spencer's annoyed about. With him and Kai at the top of the stairs…

Spencer stopped next to Kai and looked down at his old friend. He was meditating, typical Kai. Since he knew that, his friend wasn't in the mood he knew he wasn't going to acknowledge his presence or even talk to him. And since Spencer wasn't in that good of a mood, he just kicked Kai's leg and almost smiled when his friend looked up at him with his signature death glare.

Kai knew that he shouldn't have looked up at his friend because now he had to talk to him. But he now had to talk and listen to what his friend had to say. He then went back to his earlier position and let out a sigh. "Spencer, you just kicked me. Now you had better have a really good reason for doing so because the last time one of you did that I almost broke your leg. So I'd spit it out nice and quick blondie."

Spencer growled at the nickname. He really did hate it and all of the boys knew about it. "It's about Brian and Tala. They are both in our room and they are really going for it. They're not fighting but it's the loudest argument they've had in almost five years, now can you please help shut them up? I had to leave Ian alone in there and I fear he may be dead. So please help!" With that, he headed back to the Demolition boys room and quickly dragged Ian out for his own safety. The pair then glanced at Kai before they began chatting and annoying Eddie and Michael.

Kai waited for a moment and contemplated helping. Tala and Brian could argue better than anybody, even better than him and Tyson on a bad day. And their arguments were always load, but for this to be the worst then something really must be wrong. He then though about leaving them, but that was just an even worse idea considering they could easily go until the next morning without even so much as yawning. So he guessed that he had to for the sake of everybody else in the house being able to get a good night sleep.

Having decided that he should help his friends he got up from his position on the step and headed towards his ex-teams room. Nobody except the Demolition boys had actually seen their room and even Kai was intrigued as to how it looked. He, in the few steps it took for him to reach his friends room, convinced himself that that was the reason he was risking going into their room. Because he didn't really want to admit that he was helping his friends, he just wasn't that kind of person and he never would be. And that's why things with Rey were so messed up. Because he didn't admit to things like feeling or helping or being kind, it just wasn't him.

Kai quickly brought his thought back to figuring out the quickest way he could stop his friends as he opened the door, walked in and slammed it shut behind him. And he was shocked, not at the fight, his friends were having, but at the amazing room, they got to live in.

The room was almost as big as the girls room, of that Kai was sure. There were four beds with all of the heads pushed against one wall. And on that wall were scarily accurate portraits of the Demolition boys four bitbeast interacting with one another in some kind of dark woods. The other three walls were decorated with the amazing Russian forest during winter, autumn and summer. One the wall that held Russia in winter was a large T.V, an amazing sound system and all of the best games consuls and games. Then on the wall that held Russia in summer was four large shelves. One had all kinds of books, some in Russian, some in English and they ranged from things like literature to famous historical figures that was clearly Tala's shelf. The next one held an array of objects. There was a small box that had the words voodoo doll making kit and how to perform proper pain bringing rituals, an array of the worlds scariest and most gory horror films and finally a bottle of Russia's strongest vodka with a note that said 'you'll know when to drink this. Brian's shelf, there wasn't a doubt it Kai's mind, it was the voodoo doll kit that really gave it away. The next shelf was much lower on the wall and held many different things such as original comics in both Russian and English, pictures of a very small boy and his family, 3 replica guns and a book on every gun known to man and why it was good or bad. It was all for Ian, many things indicated that to Kai. First was the height, nobody else in the room needed a shelf that short. Two was the family pictures, none of the other Demolition boys had kept in contact with their families once they joined the Abbey apart from Ian. And third was the guns and gun book, for some strange reason Ian knew how to handle a gun better than anybody did and it was a natural talent, not something Boris had installed in him and he liked to use guns more than anything else. The last shelf was higher then any of the others and didn't appear to have much on it, but Kai knew it was enough. There was a small teddy that was in the shape of a whale and easily older than Hiro himself, along with a few books and marine creatures and plants as well as a few bones from various marine creatures. It was a shelf for Spencer; it was clear from birth to his mother that he had some kind of connection with the sea and its animals so when she gave him to Boris with a small whale teddy he gave Spencer his Whale bitbeast, Seaborg. And ever since Spencer had, been obsessed with anything and everything to do with the sea. And when they were allowed to competitions Spencer would often sneak off, go to the beach and find old fish bones and keep them and later find out what fish, or other marine creature, they actually were. Then along the wall that held Russian in autumn was all of the championships and competition trophies, medal and certificates that they had won together as a team to remind them that even though Biovault had control of them they still had all of their wins to feel proud of. Then facing the T.V and other appliances was a large five seater, black, leather sofa with two recliners on either end. And taking up the rest of the space behind the sofa was a large air hockey table and a pool table. It was clear that the Demolition boys had, probably, the best room in the house.

Kai knew that it was hard to make the Demolition boys feel comfortable somewhere and even harder when it was in a house full of people that they found annoying. But Mr D had clearly spent a lot of time thinking about each member of the Russian team and how too personally, and teamly, make them feel like they were safe and in a place they could call home. And it was because of thing like this that the Demolition boys respected Mr Dickinson and his wishes, because he could always make whatever he threw at them better in some strange way, in fact that was why almost everybody in the house respected him among other reasons.

But he didn't have long to admire the room or think about the respect that he held for Mr Dickinson because his friend quickly got over the shock of having him in their room and they were back at the arguing again.

"YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND ELL EVERYBODY DIDN'T YOU?!" Tala was stood on his bed, which was on one end of the row screaming at his 'best friend'.

"Well if I didn't tell him then you certainly wouldn't have." Brian replied calmly trying not to laugh at the site of his friend screaming like a girl. Kai could also see that he felt safe because his bed was at the other end of the row making attacking him a hard job for Tala.

"I WOULD HAVE, IN MY OWN TIIME!"

"No you wouldn't have, you would have made one of us or you just wouldn't have all together!"

"I would have, trust me I doubt I would have been able to keep silent about my feeling. I'm not like you when it comes to keeping my feelings a secret!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"NOTHING!…I just…um…NOTHING…"

"NO, COME ON TALA, WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY IT?" Kai could see Brian was getting angry and Tala was calming down. Things were about to get ugly.

"I SAID IT WAS NOTHING, JUST FORGET I SAID ANYTHING." Kai didn't really know why they were both shouting, but he was curious so he didn't bother trying to stop his friends.

"I'M GIVING YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE TO TELL ME IVANOV!"

"BRIAN, LET'S NOT GET SILLY ABOUT THIS…"

"ONE…"

"BRIAN, THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK WITH ME THIS TIME…"

"TWO…"

"I TOLD YOU, IT WAS NOTHING. I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!"

"THREE…ONE LAST CHANCE!"

"FINE, I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE ENRIQUE!"

For the first time ever Kai was shocked, and apparently so was Brian since he had gone into a state of shocked silence.

Meanwhile in the hall, going back in time a bit here, just as Kai had walked into the Demolition boys' room…

"I mean he was looking at me during dinner and he really looked like he wanted something from me. And if he would just ask me directly, I'd give him everything and anything he wanted from me without a question. But then again he has been like really giving some of the guys around here the eye. I suppose he's still stuck in this whole 'I'm gay and proud phase', but I'll get him soon. Do you reckon he'd have sex with me if I waited on his bed tonight?" Hillary stopped pacing and looked at Mariah and Emily for an answer to her question.

When the pair realized Hillary had stopped talking they looked at her confused. She had been ranting on about Hiro and how much he liked her for the past ten minutes and after about a minute both girls had zoned right out. Mariah was resting her head against the wall with her eyes closed trying to fight off the headache Hillary was brining on and Emily was typing away on her laptop as usually messaging Judy to tell her what's been going on.

Mariah had heard what her annoying friend had said but looked at Emily hoping she would answer. But when Emily simply shrugged her shoulders, she knew it was up to her, again, to tell Hillary that she never stood a chance with Hiro. "No Hillary, now give up the annoying 'I love him and he loves me' act because it's never going to happen. NEVER!" It may have been harsh, but there was just no other way in Mariah's mind.

Hillary sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever, I know what I'm seeing. I'm going to be in our room!" With that said she stormed off into the girls' room with a look that dared somebody to try and talk to her as she flopped down onto her bed sick and tired of everybody telling her she didn't have a chance with the older teen.

After a few moments, she could hear raised voices coming from the room next door. The Demolition boys' room. She quickly got up and pressed her ear to the door so that she could hear better and she knew that she had to get the other girls in here. She quickly ran to the door and told Mariah and Emily to come in and they dragged Julia from her brother's room to listen too. "You can hear them arguing! Listen!" They then all pressed their ears against the wall and listened to the pair argue.

Meanwhile over in the White Tigers room they had discovered that they could also hear the argument and they had dragged the All Stars in to listen with them. Then Michael ran into the Majestics room to get them in on it too. "Guys, you can hear Tala and Brian arguing! Come on you've got to listen!" He then ran back into the White Tigers room with the Majestics following behind him. This then caught Ian and Spencer's attention and they also joined the group of boys listening to the argument.

Raul had already popped into the into the girls room and had grabbed the Bladebreakers and pulled them into their room and everybody, except the Bega Bladers were listening and waiting for something to be said. They were all about to give up and go back to their earlier tasks when they head Brian counting and, somehow, they all managed to get even closer to the walls.

"FINE, I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE YOU ENRIQUE!"

Silence fell over the entire first floor of the house. Nobody knew what to say. Everybody in the White Tigers room turned and looked at Enrique who was just staring at the wall as if he could see Brian and he was shocked. Then everybody from the girls' room was stood in the doorway of that room looking over at Enrique in the White Tigers room shocked. They were all waiting for a reaction, somebody o do something. But nobody moved, not even one of the three Russians who were unaware of their listeners.

Downstairs with the only team who were unaware of the argument and spying. In the kitchen…

"Well you could have been a little quieter." Brooklyn was stood leaning his arms on the island as he watched his two friends blush from the embarrassment. He knew it was a large shock for Ming Ming and Crusher but he could tell that it wasn't the first that Monica had heard on the matter. If anything, he had a sneaky suspicion that she had seen the pair earlier in the day. But she was doing her best to look surprised.

"So how much did you guys hear?" Mystel knew that Garland wouldn't be talking for a long time and decided to make sure everybody knew everything. He already had a feeling that Monica knew because of the way she looked surprised, but not nearly as surprised as Crusher and Ming Ming who looked like two very surprised fish. He didn't really expect to see Brooklyn shocked since the only emotion he ever showed was his calm happy ones or his anger when he was in a really bad mood.

"We know that Garland has been doing Michael!" Crusher had snapped out of his daze and was smiling at his team captain. He was fairly impressed that they had managed to keep it a secret for so long and also he was glad it wasn't one of the Demolition boys or the Majestics, he couldn't stand them. "And that he really loves doing him." Ming Ming was grinning as she unplugged the sink and let the water was away. She was happy for her captain, she didn't mind really about any of it except the part that he didn't feel like he could trust her.

It was then that Monica smiled at her captain and accidentally said what she was thinking. "From what I saw earlier it looked more like Michael likes to do Garland than be done by him. But I could be wrong, Garland which way is it?" After a second of the whole team staring at the younger teen shocked, she realized what she had said. And then she clamped her mouth shut and placed one hand over it as if that would help with what she had already said. But it was too late.

Garland was about to die, he was so embarrassed and he couldn't believe that Monica had seen him and Michael. But she wasn't wrong about it, Michael did people he didn't get done by them. Then there was Mystel who was staring at his best friend happily shocked. Ever since she had gotten out of the hospital he had been teacher her how to be sneaky and spy on people and it seemed like all of the lessons were finally paying off. Ming Ming was looking at the girl surprised, in less than one day she had completely changed and become somebody that wasn't scared of anything. And she was happy that the little girl was a good spy, because none of the other girls were and they could use a good spy to help them find everything out. Crusher looked at his sister and he wasn't sure if he was happy that she was clever enough to figure out that, his captain and the All Stars captain were doing one another or if he was worried that she had managed to figure it out. Then there was Brooklyn, he was looking at Monica and he was grinning. He knew that she had seen them before and he was glad that his deducting skills hadn't faltered since he had been beaten by Tyson.

After the shock of what Monica said had wore off all attention turned back to Garland demanding that he answer her earlier question. To the outside world they team may not have seemed very close, but they were all good friends and like to know everything about each other's life. So it was only natural for them to feel hurt and betrayed at the fact that Garland failed to so much as mention his relationship with Michael. And he understood that so he supposed that he owed them some answers.

"The truth is me and Michael have been dating since just after the Justice five tournament. We were dating for about a month before he got up the courage to ask me to be his boyfriend. And I obviously said yes, so we've been together ever since and I'm really happy with him. And I'd really appreciate it if you guys were as excepting of us as you are of Monica and Rick and Mystel and Robert." He then walked over to the younger teen and smiled down at her. "I'll answer you question, but you promise to tell me how you found out about me and Michael?" She nodded quickly and everybody else leaned in closer waiting to hear the answer. "Of course he does me, Jesus he'd have a fit if I was doing him. Now Monica, tell me how you knew."

Monica had quickly gone into a fit of giggles as had Ming Ming and the others were looking at their captain a little shocked. Just by looking, no glancing, at Garland you could see that he was a real tough mans man and he wasn't the kind of person to take crap unless he deserved it. So hearing that in a relationship he was the submissive one was quite a shock, to the other boys. Monica and Ming Ming found it rather funny that somebody was able to command Garland who was his age.

She quickly stopped and tried to remain calm as she spoke. "Well earlier Kai was with me in my room whilst Hiro came down here and then Rey came up. We were eating pizza when we heard two people coming up the stairs. So we peeked out of the door and we saw you and Michael snogging and groping in the hallway. We also heard everything you said. And I have to say I am impressed that you two were able to keep up the act of hating one another for so long, it was extremely believable." She nodded her head as a sign of her being impressed.

"That does explain a few things. And I have to say I'm impressed that you all finished your work before you started talking." Hiro walked into the room and stopped next to Monica and Crusher. "And I'm sure we all didn't need to know that Michael has never topped, but it's nice to know." He then gave a sly wink to Garland causing him to blush a violent shade of red causing a small giggle, or chuckle, to erupt throughout his teammates.

When the laughter had died down and Garland had returned to a normal colour he managed to find his voice. "It's not like I just told them about it, they were the ones who asked, no demanded, to know. And I have a real gut feeling that you ducked under the table on purpose earlier, true or false?" Garland was silently praying that he was going to answer false.

Hiro gave an evil grin making Garland's stomach drop already knowing the answer to his question. "Well done for noticing Garland, I would have thought you were a little too preoccupied to notice. Anyway, you guys are free to go, and be careful when you go upstairs. It's unusually quiet and I have a bad feeling something happened that is either good or bad. So go and check for me?" He grinned at them letting them know that they actually were free to go and find out why all of their friends were being so quiet.

Upstairs in the Demolition boys' bedroom…

After almost five minutes of silence, Kai had a bad feeling. Tala was never this quiet unless somebody was really scaring him or he was really worried about somebody. Then there was Brian. He was often quiet and that wasn't anything new, but it was the fact that he had stopped shouting mid argument. That was a miracle in itself, but it was also something to worry about. Kai knew Brian, if h went silent mid argument, he was most likely planning murder for somebody. And in this case, it was his friend and captain, Tala.

Deciding that he had to attempt to keep the peace he went and stood behind Tala and placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder to let him know that he was there should Brian try and attack. "Okay Tala, what makes you say that?" With a sharp look from Brian he calmly added, "I'm not saying that it is true, I'm just asking what makes him think it Brian." Kai gave him his 'you had better keep your mouth shut or I'll make you keep it shut' glare and it did what its name said.

Tala knew that Kai knew it was true but he as playing dumb. It as the safest way to go with Brian still in shocked silence and probably plotting how to kill the pair right in front of their eyes. "It's just the way you've been watching him, I can tell that you have that over protective look in our eye. Like the one, you had during all of the Bladebreakers first world championships. And you're not actually being mean to him, I know you're ignoring him, but we all know that it's because you don't want to scare him or piss him off. Tell me I'm wrong?"

Tala had gained all of his usual cockiness back and was gong for it. With each word Tala had spoke, Brian had softened his glare because it was true. Brian didn't show that he was overprotective but you could see it in his eyes when he really cared for somebody and as for ignoring Enrique, that wasn't anything new. Usually Brian would shout at anybody just for giving him a funny look, but it was obvious that he had made an effort so that he wouldn't say anything mean to Enrique. Which or Brian meant he pretty much didn't talk to him ever. But it was his way of showing that he did.

"Well now that everything is fine, Brian, what the fuck are you waiting for? I mean it was your big mouth that told everybody that Tala actually liked Johnny back. So I'll make this simple either you tell Enrique tomorrow or Tala gets to. That way everything is fair, or you could just tell him now." K looked over at Brian who was nodding his head at one of the suggestions. The only real question was, which suggestion?

"Tomorrow, I'm going to go and find my book, left it downstairs earlier." With a nod and his version of some sort of smile, he left the room. He noticed that nobody was out in the hallway and that no noise was coming from any of the rooms either. It was like something out of a shit horror film. Since he just needed his book and somewhere to read and calm down so he headed for the stairs. And just as he reached the top steps, he saw the Bega Bladers approaching and he stepped back to let them all pass.

When they had all reached the top, they just stopped. Clearly, they were more than a little creped out about the quiet hallway. And, one again, to everybody's surprise it was Monica who turned and spoke t the older Russian blader. "Brian, any clue as to why the loudest people in the world have suddenly gone missing?" She smiled up at him and prayed that he wouldn't shout at her. It wasn't that se couldn't shout back and cream, it just seemed to save time when he didn't.

He looked at the little girl and he could hear in her voice that she had found her confidence and it wasn't a bad thing at all. He thought about just walking off, but even he appreciated how much she had been through and he had found a strange respect for her because of it. "No, but have fun finding out." He nodded to her then to her brother's team and enjoyed the worried looks he received as he walked down stairs to find his way to calm down.

When Mystel was sure the Russian was out of sight, and earshot, he felt it safe to speak. "Do you think he is okay? I mean he was being polite, well as polite as Brian gets. Show of hands who thinks he's finally cracked?" Mystel raised his hand as did the rest of his team. All except the smallest member. "Give it a rest you lot, now which room do we check first?" She walked up and stood next to Garland expecting him to make the choice.

Garland looked around the hallway and began assessing the best idea. Well they weren't in their room or the Demolition boys, of that much he was sure. He could see the Majestics door wide-open ad they all knew nobody was in there and the same went for the All Stars room and the Bladebreakers. That left only the girls room, Raul's and the White Tigers. He knew that they couldn't all possibly fit in Raul's small room so it was either the girls' room or the White Tigers. "Monica, Ming Ming go and check your room the rest of us will check the White Tigers room Agreed?" With a quick nod from each of them, they separated into two small groups and headed towards the doors.

Just as they were all, about to knock both doors flew open and they were all pulled into the rooms. Monica and Ming Ming were surprised to find girls, Raul and four of the Bladebreakers in their room. It must have been something massive to have this many people in one room and to have them all being silent. In fact, the silence was probably weirder and scarier than Brian being polite all together was.

Ming Ming calmly walked to the dresser and sat down to being taking of her make up and she spoke calmly as if she wasn't really interested in what she was going to ask. "So how come it's all silent up here? Did Brian do something? I only ask because he was actually polite and he spoke to us without being mean or making some sort of snide comment. So what happened?" She looked over to se everybody surprised hat she wasn't demanding to know or throwing a fit because of having to do the dishes. But after Monica's earlier outburst, she had realized that it was time for her to grow up and try not to act like a spoilt brat.

She was surprised when it was Hillary who spoke up and not somebody like Mariah or Julia. "I'll try and keep this quick. I came in here earlier and then I heard Tala and Brian arguing so I grabbed Mariah, Emily and Julia and we were all listening too them arguing. I think the White Tigers could hear the too since they got he All Stars, Majestics and the other two Demolition Boys into their room and they were listening. Then Raul came in here with the Bladebreakers and we all heard Tala say something… socking." She looked around the rest of the group not wanting to be the one to repeat what they all heard.

Since he knew, nobody else wanted to say it Raul stepped up and smiled at Ming Ming as he spoke. "We were listening to the pair when we heard Tala scream that he knows that he likes Enrique. And Brian didn't deny I either. So basically, Brian has a thing for Enrique." It was then that, simultaneously, Ming Ming and Monica's jaws dropped.

Over in the White Tigers room it was a different story. They were long past silence and they had settled on discussing the mater. The White Tigers and the All Stars were questioning Ian and Spencer on the matter along with the Bega Bladers having already old them what happened and them waning to know everything he same as the other two nosey teams. Then there was Enrique, he had sat down on the floor in the middle of the room, and for the first time in years, he wasn't speaking. He had gone into some sort of shock and he had gone a worrying pale colour. That left the Majestics to try to convince him to talk as they questioned him on his feelings for the Russian blader.

About five minutes later Ian had grown sick of having to answer every individual question about how Brian felt. So he gave a loud whistle that caused the entire room to stop and stare at him, even Enrique. "I'm bored of answering questions so I'm just going to tell you everything we know about Brian's feelings for Enrique. He told us he liked him after he saw you guys talking with Tyson at the last world championships." He looked at the Majestics and continued talking. "He said that he thought Enrique looked different, something about you caught his eye and from then on he became very protective of you and he wouldn't let anybody say anything bad about you and thanks to Tala and Johnny we couldn't say anything ad about your entire team. He's just not the kind of person who tells his feelings. He'd rather watch you from a far and make sure nobody is hurting or annoying you. But from what we just heard, it's clear that he's going to be telling you soon. So have fun with replying." Ian smirked and headed out the door and into his room.

Spencer made sure that Ian was out of the room before he turned and spoke directly to Enrique and made sure he was listening. "I don't know what you feel for Brian or what you don't feel, but know that even if you reject him he won't hurt you. He'd rather have you happy with somebody else than miserable with him. And don't feel bad if you say no, he's strong enough to get over it." He shrugged and left the room in search of one of his marine life books to read in his shared room.

Nobody knew how to react. Had two members of the demolition boys just given one of them advice? Maybe the weren't so bad. But nobody cared about that at that moment, they were all watching Enrique and waiting for him to tell them if he actually had feelings for Brian or if h would attempt to turn the Russian down.

But al he did was stand and leave the room shaking his head when somebody asked what he was going to do. He then headed to the stairs hoping to make it to the kitchen so he could find a glass of water to calm his nerves. But he was so worried bout what h was going to do hat he failed to notice somebody coming up the stairs also ignorant to their surroundings.

They were near the bottom of the stairs when their bodies collided and both boys fell down the stairs. And landed with a heavy thud t the bottom. Enrique opened his yes when he felt somebody's light breath on his face. His eyes flew open and he almost screamed when he realized who was above him. Their bodies were pressed together until their upper chests where the boys had used his elbows to prop himself up.

It was then that the other boy realized who he had landed on and he actually smiled, not a smirk or a cynical smile, just a sincere smile.


End file.
